A quest to a treasure and to finding my place
by treasureplanetgirl
Summary: The same story as treasure planet with a twist gender bend Jim as "Grace James Hawkins" a tomboy girl that everyone treats as Jim. She looks an awful lot like a boy. When she embarks to the treasure planet expedition she assumes the identity of a boy to protect herself on the ship. Silver see through that. Silver/Jim
1. Chapter 1

On a calm night in the planet Montressor a small blue wide eyed child is staying up in a trance to the legend of the great Captain Flint and his treasure until a woman barges into the child's room

"Grace James Hawkins" She scolds and the child puts an angel face on " I thought you were asleep

an hour ago!"

"MOM, I was just getting to the best part" she cries and hands out her book to her mother " please?"

"Can those eyes get any bigger? Scootch over" She lays next to Grace.

They open the book and keep listening to the story with the most interest.

"Mom how do you think he did it?" Grace asks jumping on top of the bed and her mother catches her

"I don't know, but I think it's time for this little spacer to go to sleep"

"Do you think somebody'll ever find Treasure Planet?" Grace asks as she is being tucked into bed

"Sweetheart I think it's a legend"

"I think it's real"

"You win it's real" She encourages her child. "Nighty night sweetheart"

"Nighty nighty mom!"

"I love you"

"Love you too" she yawns and falls asleep

12 years later (Grace's P.O.V)

This is the life, solar surfing, the wind in my rather very small slightly shaved hair.

Flying between the clouds and then just straight up turn off everything to almost fall then turning it back again just before I hit the ground. I let out a freedom yell. I wish life could be always like this.

Restricted area, this should be fun. I smash the sign and go through the pipes that are hanging around.

A wheel now that's a challenge. I have a very small window of time so I won't get smashed. I turn off the sail on my solar surfer, bend down slowly and I did I went through it! I scream in the air for victory and laugh with so much happiness until the sirens go off

"Oh great" I complain, shit another arrest. Mom is gonna love this one.

The cops escort me to the Benbow Inn where me and mom live and she runs her business. All I've been doing is getting into trouble lately.

The cops bash into the inn and call my mother

"Mrs Hawkins?" One says. "Your son James has gotten into trouble again"

"Grace!" Mom gasps dropping the plates

"Oh that's right you're a girl I forgot" The other cop says

"No sweat" I respond. I really do look like a boy despise my slim figure. I do prefer to be mistaken for a boy in least no one looks weird when I do "unlady like things".

"Ok. Thanks for the lift, guys"I say as I take one of restricting hands of the cop off my shoulder

"Not so fast" He says as he grabs my shoulder again. "We apprehended your son- I mean daughter- operating a solar vehicle in a restricted area. Moving violation 9-0-4 Section 15 paragraph,um..."

"Six?" I intervene, I've gotten arrested for this so many times I basically memorized the violation

"Thank you" the cop responds

"Don't mention it."

"Grace" Mom scolds

"As you are aware, ma'am this constitutes a violation of his probation."

"Yes, yes. No I understand, Um, but could we just" There she goes again trying to save me again I appreciate it deeply but when will she understand I'm a lost cause.

"Um. ahem. pardon me" Good now Doppler is going to intervene "Officers, if I might uh, interject here. I am the noted astrophysicist Dr. Delbert Doppler" You go "Dr" get that self promotion

"Are you the girl's father?" One of the cops asks, gosh dammit I really do hope not I have had enough men disappointing me in my past and I don't need a second father doing that. Boyfriends betraying me was enough.

"Oh! Good Heavens, no!" Mom freaks out at the insinuation " Eww, he's just an old friend of the family"

"Back off sir!" The cops warn

"Delbert I'll take it from here" Mom says

"Sarah don't ever let me do that again" Delbert pleads

"Due to repeated violations we have impounded his vehicle, any more offenses and she will be send to juvenile hall" Gosh really me? I'm so honored, as if I already didn't knew I was a screw up

"Thank you officers. It won't happen again" mom promises. I can try but I know I'll never be able to do it. I'm a fucking mistake and I know I'll be arrested.

The cops call me a loser over and over again, I glare at them, I may be a screw up but I ain't a loser

They leave, the whole inn stops staring at us, mind your own business won't you?

"Grace, I've had it, do you want to go to Juvenile Hall? Is that it?" It's not like I want I just might as well embrace my destiny.

I pick up the tray and start helping around collecting the dirty dishes "Grace?" mom calls me, she's the only one who still calls me that, most people treat me by my middle name James or for short Jim.

I know it's a boy name but it suits me, no one get's scared with a Grace, when people think I'm a boy I get treated more equally they challenge me to "boy stuff".

People know I'm a girl but somehow over time they started to think of me as one of the guys, I'm not complaining, but this made my ex-boyfriends treat me awfully and cheat on me and they just argued this: "Don't you think like a guy? Then you know that I can be tied down to one"

"Grace look at me" She demands " It's been hard enough keeping this place asloat by myself without you going..."

"Mom, it's no big deal. There was nobody around." I interrupt her "Those cops just won't get off my..." mom puts her hands on her hips and I stop mid sentence and look down feeling bad, I know it's hard for her but it's just, I don't know I can't do nothing right!"Forget it" I say and go back to cleaning tables and mom goes back to work.

She doesn't want me to throw away my future but then again what future could I possibly have?

After work I climb to the roof it seems like it's going to start to rain the clouds are dark and you can already hear the thunder starting.

I listen to Doppler and mom talk about me, he calls me a felon but quickly corrects it to fellow, I know what he means, he calls me Jim, like everybody else. I don't know when it happen when I changed from Grace to Jim, I was always a tomboy and enjoyed my hair short but I still liked being a girl

I mean I like when they treat me like a person rather than a gender, I hate when all I am to someone is a girl or a boy like that's something important.

Mom blames my acting out on dad leaving, maybe that's when I started using my middle name, Grace was that bastard's daughter, but Jim wasn't his son. I still want to cut all connections from him

after all these years. Would it have been different though? Would I be better if he had stayed or would I still be a screw up?

Mom praises me, but also points out all my mistakes as she should, she shouldn't elude herself.

Suddenly I hear something I look at the sky and there's a ship falling. I run to it to check if the person riding it is okay " Hey mister?" I call " Are you okay in there?" I knock on the window

A hand slaps the glass I step back startled, the window opens and a alien like salamander falls with a chest next to him.

He grabs me by the shirt and says "He's coming! Can you hear him?"

"You've hit your head there pretty hard, didn't ya?"

"He's after mi chest, that flendish cyborg and his band of cutthroats" He says as he grabs his chest "But they'll have to pry it from old Billy Bones' cold dead fingers afore I argh" He falls and I help him get inside the inn by putting his arm over my shoulders while walking

"Good lad" He responds to my kind gesture

Mom's gonna love this...

Doppler opens the door and mom gasps "Grace James Hawkins!"

"Mom, he's hurt... really bad!" I beg

"Me chest, lad" Billy Bones asks and I bring it closer to him "He'll be comin' soon, can't let them find this." He takes off a sphere like object

"Who's coming?" I ask and he grabs me by my shirt again

"The cyborg!" he whispers into my ear " Beware the cyborg!" and like that he falls back releasing the grip he had on me. He's dead and he left the sphere in my hand.

We start seeing lights of a ship through the window, those must be the "cutthoats" Bones said earlier. They land in front of the inn. I check through the window and see scary figures that are ready to attack us "Quick we got to go!" I say

I grab my mom's hand and run upstairs the Dr just stays there until the door gets busted and he starts to run upstairs. The inn starts to get on fire! Dammit what the fuck do they want?!

Doppler opens the window and calls his snail alien transporter. He helps my mom to stand on the window so they can jump I just stare at the door and hope they don't find us before we can escape.

We're running out of time and so I just push them off the window and jump with them. We ride away as fast as we can. The Benbow Inn is in flames mom looks back with sorrow in her eyes.

Great I screwed up again. I take the wrapping off the sphere thingy to revel a gold ball, whatever can this be?


	2. Chapter 2- A cyborg

We arrived at Doppler's house, he decided to call the constabulary "Those blaggard pirates have fled without a trace" he said "I'm sorry Sarah, I'm afraid the old Benbow Inn has burned to the ground" It was not your fault Dr it was me if I hadn't brought Billy Bones to the inn, or if I had tried to just give them what they wanted... But should I have given them this sphere? Would it have been the right thing? I put a blanket over my mother's shoulders as she is given the news.

I just wish I knew what to do sometimes. I try to say something but quickly stop myself and step away from my mother I've done enough damage today

"Well there was a lot of trouble over that odd little sphere" Doppler says as I pick it up as he explains that it will extremely difficult to uncover the meaning of it I start toying with the little marks and buttons on it. Suddenly the room goes dark and a giant hologram coming from the sphere covers the whole room.

"Why, it's a map!" Dr exclaims, so that means this must lead to a treasure or something, why else would they want this?!

Doppler starts saying every single planet and galaxy he can name then...

"Treasure planet" I say as I stare at the planet that looks exactly like the one in my books. I can't believe it! "That's Treasure Planet!" I have to say it twice but it doesn't sound any less crazy and amazing!

"Do you know what this means?" Doppler asks

"It means that all that treasure is only a boat ride away."

The map closes "Mom, this is it this is the answer to all our problems!"

"Grace, there's no way..."

"Don't you remember all those stories?" I say excited!

"That's all they were... stories!"

"With that treasure, mom, we could rebuild the inn a hundred times over!"

Mom just stutters like she can't even believe me "Delbert, please explain how ridiculous this is?"

"It's totally preposterous traversing the entire galaxy alone. That's why I'm going with you!"

"DELBERT" Mom scolds, does he really mean am I really going to Treasure Planet?!

"I'll use my savings to finance the expedition!" Doppler says "I'll hire a captain and a crew!"

"A crew? Oh no my little girl isn't going to space and be alone for months with men, do you know what happens to women when they are alone on ships?"

"Mom, I can take care of myself, even the cops think I'm a boy I'll just use my middle name!" I explain hoping mom will let me go. I HAVE TO GO

"Ok, OK! You're both grounded!" WHAT?!

"Mom I know I keep screwing things up... but this... I won't let you down again, I'll tell the captain about my situation I'm sure he'll understand... I can make it up to you"

"Sarah you said it yourself you've tried everything, no will notice Jim is a girl, sometimes I even think of her as your son, she'll be safe the captain will take care of things. And also there are much worse remedies than a few months in space"

"Are you saying it cause it's the right thing or because YOU want to go?"

"Both, trust me Sarah..."

Mom gets close to me "Grace, I don't want to lose you"

I hug her "You won't... you're gonna be proud"

"Jim, my BOY" Delbert puts an emphasis on boy, I smile since he's agreeing to my plan "Then I guess, soon we'll be off to the spaceport."

A few weeks have passed and Delbert and I went to the spaceport to go onto this quest

"What's the name of the ship?" I ask, the spaceport was full of ships and aliens of all different races it was amazing!

"The R.L.S Legacy!" He responds

"Ok, let me ask for directions"

I've done so and we turned right and there it was the most beautiful ship I have ever seen

"This is it Jim! This is our ship" Delbert exclaimed. I can't believe this is really happening.

"Do I look like a guy?" I asked, I never bother looking like a boy before but this time it meant my possible survival on the ship. I wore my typical baggy shirt that hid my small but yet noticeable breasts with a tank top binder thingy underneath, baggy pants and also boots. I re-shaved part of my hair that was getting longer, so my hair was half layered meaning I had the top part of my hair fall over the bottom shaved half.

"Jim, let me tell you, they would totally fight you and not for you" Delbert reassured

"Thanks doc" I smiled

"Let's embark" He said

We climbed aboard, the crew was already there preparing the ship obeying the orders of this tall rock like alien with a hat and red jacket, that must be the captain.

"Good morning, Captain. Everything shipshape?" Doppler asked

"Shipshape it is sir, but I'm not the captain" no? Then who is it? "The captain's aloft"

We look up and see this cat like woman running through the sails, she's really agile, me and Delbert get speechless. She's the captain? Not saying that she isn't capable I just wasn't expecting a woman. Maybe it's better this way, she can understand my "fake" identity

She compliments the rock alien, who apparently is named is Arrow, about his ability to keep the ship perfect.

"Dr. Doppler I presume?" She says to Delbert. She messes him up, she's ok, in least we both like to mess with him. "I'm captain Amelia, late of a few run-ins with the Protean armada. Nasty business but I won't bore you with my scars" Uau she's awesome maybe after this I can become a captain or in least go on more trips and learn experience to be a captain.

She introduced to Mr Arrow, he's the first officer. Doppler introduced me as Jim but as soon as he mentioned the map she stopped him and send us to her stateroom.

She scolded Doppler and asked to see the map, I tossed it to her. She closed it down the cabin

"Mr. Hawkins, in the future you will address me as "Captain" or "Ma'am" understood?" She says

"Yes ma'am, while we're here I need to address a certain topic if I may" I say, well it's now or never

"What is it Mr. Hawkins?"

"I'm disguising myself as a boy" She didn't seem surprise, do I still look like a girl? No, it can't be she called me MR Hawkins.

"Well, I'm impressed, I never would have guessed, let me just tell you that that was very smart on your behalf Miss Hawkins, I myself know what it's like to be a woman on a ship, and with this particular crew you should in fact assume the identity of a boy for your own protection"

"So you're not mad? And what do you mean by "this particular crew?"" I ask, kinda of scared, strange I haven't had this feeling in a while, maybe years.

"I don't much care for this crew the Dr hired, they're... how did I describe them, Arrow?"

" "A ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots" ma'am"

"Yes that is poetry, well miss Hawkins, since you don't have to worry about I would appreciate to learn your real name if I may"

"It's still James, Grace James Hawkins" I respond

"Very well, if you encounter any problems with the crew suspecting or looking at you a certain way you inform either me or Mr Arrow. Regarding any "female necessities" you can speak directly to me, I will address you as Mr. Hawkins. Mr Arrow please escort these two to the galley where Young Hawkins will be working for our cook, Mr. Silver"

"What? The cook?"

"It will be safer, you will be working directly under his orders and do very little work with the rest of the crew"

Me and Doppler complain the whole way down to the galley

"I'll not tolerate a cross word about our captain" Mr Arrow warns us.

We hear a whistle song I look and see large man cooking, it doesn't smell great, the food I mean

"Mr Silver?" Arrow calls and turns

"Why, Mr Arrow, sir." He has an irish accent "Bringin' in such fine and distinguished gents to grace my humble galley. Had I known, I'd have tucked in me shirt"

He seems like he's in his early 30. He has a robot arm, leg and eye " A cyborg!" I whisper in breath it couldn't be...

Mr Arrow introduced us and he scanned Doppler with his robotic eye. Doppler dragged me by the arm " Uh this young lad is Jim Hawkins"

He extends his robotic arm with a bunch of deadly tools instead of fingers but quickly changes to metal fingers

I don't shake it, I don't trust him, I offer him a glare.

"Aw, now, don't be too put off by this hunk of hardware" He says as he starts cutting and slicing various ingredients to cook "These gears have been tough getting used to, but they do come in handy"

He serves us his stew, that doesn't look too good...

Doppler tries it first and complements it

"Old family recipe" Silver answers but then an eye turns to the surface in Doppler's stew! "In fact that was part of the old family!" He laughs as he catches the eyes and eats it "I'm kiding! I'm nothin' if I ain't a kidder. Go on, Jimbo, Have a try"

Jimbo, now I have been called everything. I look at my spoon suspicious but then a face appears and

the spoon turns into a small pink blob

"Morph so there you were!" Silver says and the pink blob turns into a straw and eats the rest of the stew.

"What is it?" I ask intrigued

"It's a morph, I've rescue it in a planet a few years ago" Silver explains. It's adorable "Aw, he took

a shine to me" The blop cuddles with Silver's face.

The bells start ringing Mr Arrow invites Doppler to go see the launch and he accepts I follow them but Arrow

stops me "Mr. Hawkins will stay here in your charge, Mr. Silver" Both me and Silver start complaining immediately I'm glad we're on the same page

"CAPTAIN'S ORDERS, keep the new cabin boy busy"

Both me and Silver sight "So captain's put you with me, eh?"

"Whatever" I shrug

"Well, who be a humble cyborg to argue with a captain?"

I see some purps I grab one and start eating it " These purps look like the ones in Montressor ever

been there?"

"Can't say I have Jimbo"

"Before I left an old salamander was asking about his cyborg friend of his what was his name... Billy Bones know him?"

"Nop must be another cyborg, you know lass there are a bunch of us around" He puts his pot full of stew next to where I'm sited

in the balcony

"Right... wait!" I exclaim did I hear him correctly " Did you just call me lass?" I say in way that is more offended than scared

"Can't say I blame ya, lass, it's safer to be a man rather than a girl around here, don't worry all the other crew members won't noticed they're too blind and too dumb to see that you're a pretty young lass " I blush I'm glad it's dark here

"So you won't tell?" I ask this time the fear was clear in my voice, it was probably a wrong move

"Nop, you want to be safe right?" I nod "So I won't tell anything, can I learn you're real name or is that off limits?"

"It's Grace" If he knows I'm a girl there shouldn't be any harm in him learning my name

"What made you choose the name Jim?" He doesn't look at me through all the conversation he just keeps cooking

"Actually it's my middle name, James"

"Good thinking that way you won't forget it, don't worry I'll keep your secret" The horn rings "Go watch

the launch Grace, there'll be plenty of work here when you come back"

I climb up the stairs, it's strange how I didn't mind him calling me Grace...

Notes:

I made Silver younger a little so the age difference doesn't look so creepy btw in this fic Grace is 18


	3. Chapter 3- The work

I go upstairs to watch the launch. The ship takes flight and suddenly the gravity is off I'm floating this is so cool! The artificial gravity is turned on and I fall back into the ship's floor.

I climb up the shrouds and see amazing species so close to me.

"Jimbo!" Silver calls, I'm glad he isn't going to be calling me Grace around the ship. I turn to face him. He throws me a mop and a bucket. I caught them.

He laughs "Go clean the deck" He orders. I really hope this is fucking worth it.

As I'm cleaning the deck, an alien with 4 arms he pushes me "Watch it, twerp" He says. I start to watch around me. I finally think I know what Captain Amelia meant about the crew, Dr really scored the big prize here. I don't really trust anyone here.

I go back to cleaning the deck, better mind my own business the less they know about me, better.

I hear an hissing noise, look up and there's a kinda of spider alien going down the shrouds.

"Cabin boys should learn to mind their own business..." He threatens, I am NOT gonna take this shit

"Why? You got something to hide bright eyes?" My voice has always been a little deep so I figure speaking wouldn't be a trouble.

He grabs me by my neck "Maybe your ears don't work..."

"Too bad my nose does" Damn that breath.

I can see he's ready to kill me he corners me against the mainmast. The other members of the crew gather around us screaming "fight" over and over again. This might be it but I'm not going down with a fight. I try to let of his grip but I can't. "Any last words, cabin boy?" He asks as he looks at me straight in the eyes. Suddenly an robotic hand grabs his. It's Silver!

"Mr. Scroop ever seen what happens to a fresh purp when you squeeze real hard?" He tightens up his grip on Scroop's hand and he let's go of me and I fall to the floor.

"Mr. Arrow appears and everybody leaves the main deck leaving only me and Silver

"Grace I gave you a job..." He starts to scold me in a low voice.

"And I was doing it until he came..." I start to complain but Silver interrupts me

"Belay that! Now, I want this deck swabbed spotless! And heaven helps ya if I come back and it's not done!" He orders now in a louder voice.

He orders morph to keep an eye on me and I go back to job. Damn that morph thing is cute.

It starts to become darker and I'm almost done with the job. I start playing around a little with morph and he transforms into the bug alien

"You need to be even uglier" and so he does "Almost there keep working on it."

Silver comes back up again with a pot full of trash and he trows it off the ship.

"Uau up here for an hour and the deck's still in one piece"

"Look, um" I stutter "What you did earlier... thanks" I offer him a smile and hid away my face again before he can see my light blush that's coming to my cheeks

"Didn't anyone teach you to pick your fights? Not even your father?" I look away again this time in a bitter anger. "Your father not the teachin' sort?" He says now in a sadder voice

"More like the leave forever sort" I respond. Honestly it doesn't anger me that he left me, it angers me that he left mom to me, I was like what 10 and had to pick her up all by myself.

Silver gets closer to me "Sorry lass"

"It's not a big deal I'm fine see?" I say as I turn to him and fake a smile.

"Is that so...well either way you're gonna have to learn how to survive up here and since the captain has put you in my charge I'm gonna teach you some things"

"I don't need any favors" I shout.

"Trust me lass,I'm not gonna do you any favors and I won't go any easier on you just cause you're a girl. You're not leaving me sight, and won't do anything without my say so"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT"

"But I will Grace I will..." He says as he puts a hand in my upper back and pats me on the chest with his robotic fingers.

And so it started the most intense weeks of my life. The very next morning He made take off all the oysters off the ship's side. It took more than 4 hours and he didn't even help me. What the fuck? It would have been done in half the time if he'd help me.

I started to notice that if we are alone he calls me Grace or lass...It's strange that I don't dislike when he says. I hated when someone called me Grace but when he does it's different.

Then he makes me cut potatos with him in the galley. We just stay quiet. I like the quiet. Sometimes I feel him glacing at me and I look back, not with hatred nor adoring eyes I just look back... I think that for the world I'm a question, but then they never want to hear me out. With Silver it's not like that...

At night we climbed up the mainmast and he's teaching me to do a knot I do it and leave it before he can notice. Even though I'm with my back turned I hope he's smiling or that the knot is well done... but he doesn't know me... and I can never be what he probably wants me to be... what does he want me to be? More important what do I want him to want me to be?

He makes me clean the deck again... He treats me like a child sometimes! And does he think? I need to be a boy here, no... a man. He can take me and throw me away but I'll come back stronger I'll show him!

Still when I'm with him I feel like that's my moment to be real. I'm me, whoever that may be, but I feel right next to him.

We fight sometimes like the other day Silver order me to clean the the food items

"In just 10 minutes" I say and I climb up to deck but Silver stops me.

"Oh now where you think ya going Grace?"

"I need to go see the captain" I say this was really not something I wanted to explain...

"Already sick of working for me?" He mocks me, I'm getting really annoyed.

"I'll come back and do ALL the work you want but just give me 10 minutes!" I beg

"And what will you be doing with the captain? Chat and have tea? Go to work now!" He orders me

"Silver, I need to ask her for some certain items that sometimes I need if you catch my drift" At this point the anger surpassed the shame

"What in the devil do you me-" He stops himself "Oh... OH I get it just go on and take your time lass I apologize" He seems really embarrassed and... regretful? Is he sorry for making me uncomfortable?

"Thank you I'll be back in a few moments" After I explained to Captain Amelia she let me use her restroom and said that if I wanted I could use it at weeks like this whenever I wanted.

I came back to galley and Silver was cooking "Hey lass, ah...um... I cut some ShootingStar fruit for ya" Is this his way to say I'm sorry?

"Thanks I'll eat it after work" I say and started to peal and cut the carrots

"No, you don't have to do that now just eat the fruit and take it easy, go on it's really sweet" He puts his robotic arm on my shoulder and hands me the plate of fruit with his organic arm.

"Silver I really appreciate it, but I don't have to take it easy, I'm not dying" I give him a reassuring smile.

"Sure Grace, but ya know, I can ease on your duties"

"No need" I keep cutting.

"Well if you know need to use the restroom you can just use mine or if ya need anything ANYTHING just ask me"

"Thank you" I say and smile sincerely.

Later after dinner and the dishes, I ate the fruit it was the best thing I had ever eaten! The ones back home don't taste so sweet the I notice he put some sugar and juice in the ShootingStar fruit. I never felt so warm inside...

When there are cold nights he usually hands me a warm beverage and I just go sit in the stairs while he's telling some story to the other crew man with his robotic arm doing shadow figures. Why does that make me feel warm inside? I want to hold on to him and feel like I belong to him. Do I have feelings for him?

After dinner I wash the dishes as I'm almost done Silver comes back with even more dishes and laughs at me. I'll show him! I'll finish this. I'm still here.

I wake up leaning against the last pot. But wait what's this? Is it Silver's jacket? Did he worried I'd be cold?

The next day I'm at the galley finishing slicing the last potato when Silver comes by.

"Grace, me lass" He says "Wanna help me prepare the boat?" Does he want me to go with him?!

"Sure!" I say excited! Finally something awesome.

When we arrive at the boat launch he starts telling me what to do "Go to the other side and untie the rope" I jump and obey him.

He climbs on the boat "Thanks lass see ya later" What? He's not gonna take me with him? He leaves and I feel like the day dad left but somehow I feel different. I think I'm doing the exact same expression my mom had the week after he left... I feel abandoned. But no I won't let this break me.

"Just kindin lass come aboard!" He came back! I smile and jump and sit next to him

"So you just take this handle and.." He keeps explain, I can't help but smile like an idiot to him "And just turn left there you'll love that place"

I start pushing buttons and I'm ready for action "Be careful now Grace" He tell me and we take off really fast and he gets surprise.

We get near an asteroid it's so beautiful I look back at him he's smiling, he's like he's trusting me he's not worried I'll crash this boat. I do a maneuver and we get inside the asteroid and that's when he gets kinda of scared. I guess he wasn't expecting me to be this wild on the first boat ride.

When we get out of the asteroid and we are covered in snow... Silver is smiling I'm happy.

We get back to the ship laughing, as we are pulling the boat up with the ropes I pull my end too fast and get near to silver we are still laughing "Oh get away from me" He jokes

"Oh grace, if I could maneuver a boat like that when I was 18, the world would be at my feet today!"

"Well I don't know about that, people aren't really fond of me back home..." I say and suddenly the mood changes

"Hey, lass" He puts his arm around my shoulder I try to control myself so I won't blush "You've got some real talent here, you drive this boat better than any man I've ever seen, truth you need a little training" He laughs and sits back on the boat resting

I sit next to him "Do you really mean it?" I look back at him

"Yes, I do Grace I really do..."

"Why do you keep calling me Grace?" I finally ask.

"Isn't that you're name?" He says

"But sometimes you call me Jim, or Jimbo"

"That's when the crew's around and you can't be discovered now can ya?"

"But why won't you call me Jim or Jimbo when we are alone?"

"I cannot see you as a Jim, Grace for me you're a pretty young lass it's strange to be calling you Jim, but if you really want I can call you Jim..."

"I don't mind it, it's just only my mom calls me Grace everybody back home just treats me like a guy so I'm just not used to being treated like a girl"

"Now do they... I would never treat you like I treat those thick headed bugs upstairs"

"Liar you give just as much work as them!"

"That's different, I'm just treatin' ya fair, you're a cabin boy and will do the work even if you don't like it"

"Thank you..."

"For what lass? He seems puzzled

"For treating me like a person rather than a girl or a boy... you're the only one that can call me Grace and I actually enjoy it" I smile and he get's closer to me

"I really do care for you lass" He faces me and it seems like he leaning in closer into my face is he gonna kiss me?

"I care for you too Silver" I close my eyes slowly and lean a little more but then we are interrupted by strong blow that the ship gets. I fall into Silver's chest he caught and holds on to me in a warm embrace "What the devil?"

We climb back up to the deck and Doppler screams "The star Pelusa it's gone supernova!"


	4. Chapter 4- SuperNova

ATTENTION SMUT LATER ON

Suddenly everything changed we started running around the ship to do everything we could so we could escape certain death.

"All hands, fasten your lifelines!" The captain ordered.

Everybody went to the mainmast and tight the rope that me and Silver tighten to their waists.

We are trying to avoid the biggest explosion ever. We climbed the shrouds to secure the sails Silver was right behind me. Some were in charge of shooting against the asteroids so they wouldn't hit us but one did more specifically it hit Silver and he feel off.

"Silver!" I screamed and grabbed the rope to try to pull him up as soon as he was steady he thanked me with the most sincere eyes (or eye) ever. Then we turned and saw the biggest asteroid ever...no that was a a meteorite! At this point I was ready for death but then it started pulling back how?

No... it was a black hole we were being pulled in. But then the captain "UNVEIL THOSE SAILS AGAIN!" We obeyed and started climbing again

"Mr Hawkins" She called me " Make sure all lifelines are secured good and tight!"

"Aye-aye, Captain!" I started running for the mainmast

I verified them all and told the captain. We where hit by a big wave "Hold on to the life lines!" The captain advised us.

I was holding on to the mainmast. Silver was behind me, facing my back, protecting me with his body

if I was going to die... I was gonna die in Silver's arms. The last wave came and it pushed us out of the black hole. Silver was still holding on to me and the mainmast when we finally became safe. Morphy seemed relieved too.

"Well, I must congratulate you, Mr Silver. It seems your cabin boy did a bang-up job with those lifelines" The captain said

Silver pushed me playfully and I reciprocated it. But of course all happiness came to an end.

Scroop came up front with his head lowered "I'm afraid Mr Arrow has been lost. His life line was not secured" He said handing the captain, Mr Arrow's hat. But his life line was secured!

"I checked them all! I swear" I defend myself and run to the mainmast where all the lifelines should be...but wasn't "No this can't be I checked them all! I swear" I say facing the captain.

She... doesn't believe me...she's hurt and I understand why... I screwed up again.

"Resume you posts. We carry on" She says and everybody leaves the deck except me. I go to the shrugs and sit there...staring at the space...

Later that evening Silver came by. We were alone he was smoking a pipe.

"It weren't your fault, ya know?" He says "Why half the crew would be dead if it weren't for ya"

I sigh and climb down. "Don't you get it? I screwed up!" I lightly shout at him. "For 2 seconds I thought maybe I wasn't a screw up. But this is the proof I can NEVER do anything right"

I just turn away from him in anger and sadness. "Forget it Silver" I give up

He grabs my shoulder and makes me face him "Now you listen you me Grace James Hawkins" He used my full name "Ya got the makings of greatness in ya...But you gotta take the helm and chart your own course, stick to it, no matter the squalls and when the time comes I hope I'll be there when you show everybody what you're made of"

I have tears in my eyes, how does he always know what to say to me? How does he always make me feel happy? I hug him. He hesitates at first but hugs me back I look up at him and he stares back into my eyes.

I get on my tip toes since he's too tall and he leans inn and we kiss... it wasn't a peck nor a full make out session it was just... a kiss... a perfect kiss.

We break apart. I'm not sure what to do... In any another situation I would but this...

"Lass, you had stressful evening...and you ain't thinking well right now... you'll regret whatever you say or do so ya best be going to sleep"

"I know what I want Silver" I say in a small yet confident voice.

"Grace ya sure?" He asks as if he isn't convinced I want this, but he seems to want it just as badly as I do

"Silver, you know I do"

He pulls by my waist with his robotic arm so our bodies touch, he caresses my face with the organic hand "Lass, I just want you to know that I actually care about ya"

"I know... and I care about you too Silver" I just jump in and close the gap between our faces

We break apart again this time huffing air.

"Grace if you don't change ya mind about "this" just meet in my quarters later"

"I won't, don't worry" I smile reassuring

"Lass, just think before ya act... I don't want ya to regret nothing"

"I won't regret it" I leave the deck and go back to the net where I sleep next to everyone else

As soon as I now everybody is sleeping I leave and go meet Silver. Since he's the cook he has his own private place in the ship to sleep next to the galley. I'm facing his door. I wasn't stupid and I knew what would happen if I opened this door. I wasn't a complete amateur in that department so I shouldn't be scared cause I wasn't going to lose anything tonight.

I take a deep breath, and knock. "Come in" he says and I open the door, he's only in his shirt and boxers.

"Grace, ya came after all..." He seemed surprise with a mixture of sadness and happiness I never

knew it could express by face expressions alone

"I told you I wouldn't change my mind" I said as confidence as I could sound

"Lass, I told ya you're not thinking right..."

"And you want this as much as I do don't lie, we almost kissed after the boat ride and we would've if it weren't for the supernova" I accuse him

"Grace I'm not denying meself here, I'm trying to protect ya"

"Silver I swear I really want this, like really want"

"Ya do?" He says with hopeful eyes. I take off my shirt and untie my binder as quickly as I can leaving them to fall on the ground and me topless, I run to silver grab his face and give him a deep kiss

"Does this answer your question?" I say

"It does lass, it most certainly does" He says and pulls me into an even deeper kiss and he leads me to fall in the bed.

He goes to my belt so he can take off my pants but stops himself and stares at me "What?" I ask

"Grace... this isn't an easy thing to ask... but is this your first time? I just don't want to hurt ya" He says I blush deeply

"I've done it twice before..." I say "I know it isn't much experience... is that a issue" I just look at him a little scared

"No, it's okay lass, I'm not gonna hurt ya, I'll be as gentle as I possibly can be to make ya feel good"

I grab him by his neck and continue kissing him. He goes back to taking off my pants. I grab his shirt and help him take it off, breaking the kiss, so it won't get stuck in his cyborg arm

I'm left only in my briefs. WHAT? They're comfortable and Silver didn't seem to mind. He kisses down my neck and I let out a little moan "Silver" my voice seems a little higher than usual.

"Be careful lass, we can let anyone hear us, this may be far away from the crew but ya can never be too careful"

"Okay" I nod. My heart beat must be off the roof and I'm a little nervous. I've done it before but he isn't like everyone else back home...

I kiss his neck to try to get my mind off my nerves. He seems pleased.

He puts his hand in his boxer's elastic and says "Are ya sure?"

I nod back in consent "Yes" I smile. He kisses me and with one of my hands I try to take off my underwear, he helps me and finishes taking off his own.

He has his robotic hand on the back of my head and his organic near my breasts. I worry if they're too small. He probably had a bunch of other women who were "gifted"

"You're perfect lass..." He says I blush it's like he can hear my thoughts

"I'm ready" I whisper

"Sure?" He confirms and I nod back and he puts it inn, it's been awhile and he's well... more "gifted" than the other boys. I gasp a little in pain and he slows down.

Once he's inside of me he did everything else so gently, it was like a dream... a dream I never want to end

"Silver" I gasped over and over again in pleasure and respond with "Grace" in return

I finish just 1 second before he did... it was amazing no other man had ever make me feel this way both physically and mentally

We lay next to each other in the small bed huffing hair and dripping in sweat "That was incredible"

"Ya weren't so bad yaself lass" He jokes and I give him a playful punch

"I wish I didn't have to leave, but if tomorrow morning I'm not there I'm screwed..."

"Grace..."

"Yes..." Did I say something wrong

"I care for ya, so if want to continue this we have to keep it on the down low"

"I know" I sit up and cover my breast with the blanket "I'm not that much of an idiot... I'll only show you any affection behind these closed doors"

"Ya a smart lass" He smiles and kisses me, I blush even after what we did I blush.

"I should be getting dressed" I say as I leave the bed to catch my briefs and put them on. I finish getting dressed and Silver puts his boxers back on.

"Grace... ya sure you want to continue this" He says with sorrow in his eyes.

"If you did this out of pity you better say it now, if you don't want it I won't force it"

"I'll say it again I did it cause I care for ya, I just don't want ya to get hurt..."

"Whatever happens after this ships lands will be different I understand... I don't expect for you to run for me after we land. What happens in this ship will be happy and sad memories and experiences that made me tougher and that build me, and I care for you too, and that's why I'm continuing this When we cross the line of the ship landing we'll see, it will be fine."

He gives me a soft kiss "I sure hope ya right lass..." He hugs me and I go back to sleep with the rest of the crew.


	5. Chapter 5- This is bad

After that night the days weren't much different. Silver didn't treat me any differently nor did I. I worked hard as always, doing everything he said, thought sometimes I could notice him staring at me, smiling dearly, but he quickly went back to work.

I noticed that I blushed more often, when Silver noticed he would smile or let out a small laugh as to mock me. I would give him an angry glare that he also mocked.

"Lass, stop playing around and go back to washing the dishes" He ordered , I give him a small smile.

"Whatever you say Silver..."

I feel happy though I know that once we land the ship back at the port we will have to part ways. I know that I can't go with him, and he probably doesn't want me by his side anyways. We both know it's temporary... even so he does small stuff to make me happy... Saving me an extra piece of dessert

The nights... even thought they are like once a week, get more magical every time. It's not like he romanticizes the room or the situation, honestly that would be kinda of cheesy... but he just gets me, the way he touches me, speaks to me... the gentleness, the caring and the worrying. I trust him... body and soul.

After one of "the" nights Silver had to call morph from his little cabin. He asked the little pink blob to turn into a wrench. He already had his boxers on and he just left the bed and put his robotic leg up on the chair in his chambers. I guess I had a worried look on my face cause he laughed and put his leg down and looked at me.

"Lass, don't worry it was just a more "bumpy ride" tonight" He winked and I blush

"How did it happen...?" I ask in a small voice, scared I'll offend him in anyway.

"You were there for the ride Grace, you know it well" I blush even harder as he laughs.

"No, I mean how did you lose them..."

The mood changes, he stares at his robotic hand "You lose some stuff chasing a dream..."

"Was it worth...?" I ask

He gives a small smile "I hope so Grace... I sure do hope so..."

"I... I" I stutter "I'm sorry, you're upset now..." I look down in shame.

He comes closer to me and lifts up my face through my chin and I'm looking into his eyes "Graces... it was a long time a ago... I've gotten over it" He smiles

I reciprocate with a weak smile "Now lass, it's not that late wanna go for round two?" I laugh and as we kiss we fall back on the bed doing the same thing we always do when we are alone here.

I wish I knew more about this "dream" Silver said... but I know I can't push him too hard... the fact that he even gave me that weak answer was a private sharing... he doesn't open too much. I can relate to that

I'd always go back to sleep with the rest of the guys... Sometimes I worry one of them might see me sneaking out. But then again as long as they don't bother me I'm fine.

The next day I was alone again with Silver, preparing the meals, doing what he told me to do and suddenly...

"Grace..." He calls me and I look up and he kisses, a small peck but a kiss. I don't react just blush and stare there looking at him in such surprise that the vegetable I was cutting fell to the ground...

"You better pick up that and clean it again" He laughs

"Why did you just kiss me?" I ask astound

"Lass are ya going to break me heart and tell me I'm just a piece of meat to ya?" He laughs

"Of course not! But I... I thought" I stutter in confusion

"Lass, when ya like someone don't ya want to kiss them" He says with his back turned to me.

Does this mean... is he actually invested in me... in us... even though it's temporary? I go across the galley to meet him and

"What is it lass?" He asks with a kind smile. I grab his face and kiss him

"Yes..."

This is bad... I'm falling too deep again... I like him... maybe more than like him...


	6. Chapter 6- The truth

I was mopping the deck while Silver was cooking downstairs when...

"Mr Hawkins can I meet you in my chambers immediately?" The captain called.

"Yes ma'am" I reply

We go to her chambers, she locks the door, what can this be about?

"Miss Hawkins I wanted an update on your current situation, is every going well?" She asked

"What do you mean, captain?"

"Has any trouble come to you since you embarked this ship?"

"Not at all, everything is going smoothly."

"I see..."

"Is that all captain? I need to go back to work" Honestly I just wanted to finish moping the deck so I could go back to Silver

"Yes, now run along" As I turn to leave she grabs my shoulder "What is that on your neck?!"

"What?" I ask and run to the mirror... a hickey... God damn it Silver! "Uh, probably a mosquito bite..." I say as if it's nothing.

"Is it really?" She says doubting my words

"Probably, yes..."

"Are you sure that nothing bad happened? You can tell me whoever it was won't hurt you..." Is she implying what I think she is...?

"Ma'am is nothing of sorts, trust me!"

"Then are you saying you involved with someone out of your own will?" She asks with an angry look on her face

"Ma'am it's just a mosquito bite!" I keep insisting.

"I'm gonna ask Mr Silver to keep an eye on you, I am ordering that whatever happens stops immediately!" She says

God damn it Silver! In least the captain doesn't think it's him. I go back to cleaning the deck then go downstairs to the galley

"So what do I need to do now?" I ask Silver

"Just wash those pots for now" He says and I obey.

After a while Silver says "So why did the captain order me to keep an eye on you?" He laughs

"Well someone wasn't careful enough and gave me a hickey in a visible place... and you can guess what the captain thought"

He laughs "Well sorry I gave ya trouble lass"

"It's okay, in least she doesn't think it's you so we're safe, but you need to be careful!" I scold him

"Says the lass who can't keep her mouth shut at night" I blush and throw him a purp that was nearby and he catches him and takes a bite

"Thanks Grace I was getting hungry" He laughs

"You ain't nothing if you ain't"

"a kidder" We say in unison

Later that night I went to meet him again.

"You awake?" I ask as I open the door

"You came tonight?" He says surprised "Since the captain scared you off earlier I thought you wouldn't risk it tonight"

"I wasn't going to loose this time with you just because of the captain"

"Grace, ya spoil me" He comes nearer me, leans down and kisses me. It feels so warm inside...

"I wish it could always be like this..." I whisper I wake up from the gaze and suddenly realize what I said "I... I'm sorry"

"Lass..." He looks at me with sad look.

"I'm not stupid, I know that when we come back to the port we will..." He stops me

"Lass, if you want we can't stop this before ya get hurt"

"Silver, I told you... I'm not stupid... I know that we will have to part ways..."

"Are ya sure that you're up to it...?"

"You're the only one that sees anything good about me... if my heart gets broken at the end of this trip it's worth..."

"Why do you say that Grace?"

"Because I hope I'll make everybody see me in a good light when we come back..."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"I've got some plans"

He looks down, what did I say?

"Sometimes plans go ashtray..." What can he possibly mean

"I hope this one works out..."

"Grace..." He gently lifts my face and kisses me. It seems different... the vibe is different...

"Is something wrong Silver?" I ask worried.

"I'll make sure... that... ya won't leave...this... is that wrong?"

"Is it wrong... that I want that too?"

"You'll regret saying that..."

"What makes you say that...?"

"Just know... that I like ya lass... I'm protecting you"

"I know...that you won't hurt me..."

The sex was different... it wasn't worst nor better... it was gentler... but it was filled with sorrow still Silver attended my needs and was always making sure I was fine.

"See you tomorrow morning Silver..." I say after I get dressed

"Grace..."

"Yes?" I turn around and he gives me a deep kiss filled with affection

"I like ya lass" I blush...

"I like you too Silver"

For the first time in years I actually fall asleep with a smile on my face...

The next morning I wake up before everyone else. God damn it's too early... I put one of my boots on and search for the other and then something kicks me in the butt "What the hell" suddenly there's a flying boot in front of me that sticks out a tongue "MORPH" He runs away and I follow him "Come back here!" I call

He goes down to the galley, I stare inside the purp barrel and of the purps gains eyes "GOT YA!" I climb inside and grab him, I pet him a little and he purrs happy noises.

Then I hear a voice "Look, what we're saying is we're sick of all this waiting! There's only three of them left, We are wanting to move!" I look through a whole in the barrel it's the other crew man what is happening?

"We don't move till we got the treasure in hand!" Silver?... He knows about the treasure? He's with them?

"I say we kill them now" SCROOP?

Silver grabs his face and shouts "I say what's to say! Disobey my orders again...like that stunt you pulled with Mr Arrow and so help me, you'll be joining him!" It wasn't my fault? It was Scroop's? And Silver let me believe it...

"Strong talk but I know otherwise" Scroop gets his hand in the barrel and I move away and hand him a purp. "It's that boy... or should I say girl" HE KNOWS?! "Methinks you have a soft spot for her, otherwise you would let us join on the "late night fun" " My face just goes blank...

"Now, mark me, the lot of ya! I care about one thing, and one thing only... Flint's trove! You think I'd risk it all for the sake of some nose-whiping little whelp that only serves for one thing only!" Silver... "And for ya information Mr Scroop... I don't share me toys does that answer your concerns?"

I can't believe this is coming out of Silver's mouth... All he said was a lie? He only wanted to FUCK ME? He lied, he knew what he was doing, he knew how I felt, he was just TOYING with me... I'm always betrayed, WHY WAS I FOOL!?

"LAND HO!" Onus screamed. I should be thinking about the planet, or how we were are going to be attacked but I was being selfish and thinking about the personal betrayal I just got.

I got out of the barrel as soon as everyone got upstairs. Why Silver... Why...? I just can't even walk straight My mind is a mess of thoughts... I run for the stairs and there he is... Silver... at the top of the stairs.

"Grace, lass" He looks around as to check if anybody is paying attention to us. He walks down the stairs making me come down facing him "Playing games, are we?" He knows I've listen to what he said...

"Yeah." the table is right behind me... I need to think of a plan FAST. "We're playing games"

"Oh, I see. Well, I was never much good at games." I feel a knife next to my hand I grab it "Always hated to lose"

"Me too!" I say as I run and stab his pump in the leg and run upstairs to warn the captain! Silver lets out a pain yell

I'm not going down without a fight!


	7. Chapter 7- Liar

"CAPTAIN!" I say as I storm through her chambers, Dr. Doppler was there too

"What in the devil is going on Miss Hawkins?!" She screams.

"Pirates, they're pirates they are gonna do a mutiny now!" Why the fuck was I so stupid

She runs for her cabin and grabs a gun "Pirates on my ship? I'll see they all hang." She throws her gun to Doppler " Doctor, familiar with these?"

He has obviously never picked a gun up and he almost shoots the captain "No I am not"

She hands me the map we have to move fast but Morph tried to still it "NO MORPH" I grab it back "We need to do a hole in the ground and leave through there!" I exclaim

"Good idea Miss Hawkins!" She shoots the ground and jumps in "Go on what are you too blockheads waiting for" I throw Doppler and jump after him.

We run to go to the life boats so we can escape they are after us, they're too close. Captain closes the doors on their faces. That will bought us some time.

Morph steals the map again "MORPH" I run after him

"Morph!" Silver comes out of a corner, the last person I want to see right now! "Morphy come here"

"MORPH, morph bring it here come on!" We are basicaly playing a game to see who we will go t, he seems confused

The name calling starts getting angrier and he goes hide in the middle of rope. We both run for it, but since I hurt Silver's pump in his leg I'm able to grab it first. I look at him scared and run before he can shoot me

I jump inside the life boat and as it fell off the ship I almost fall off the boat.

"JIM!" Doopler exclaims as he pulls me in. The captain starts maneauring the boat when suddenly we are hit!

We hit trees and then the boat lands upside down. The Captain stands up "Unh!" She moans in pain

"Are you okay Captain? You were hit!" She falls to the ground

"Just a slight bruise, cup of tea and I'll be right as rain. Miss Hawkins" She says and turns to Doppler she is NOT okay. She realizes her mistake and turns back to me " The map if you please"

I reach for the map in my pocket and take it out and then... "MORPH?! WHERE'S THE MAP?" He turns himself into the map and the bunch of rope of earlier and puts the map inside the rope "IT'S BACK ON THE SHIP?!"

We look up and see another life boat and so we duck down "We got company" She says. "We need a more defensible position" She hands me a gun "Miss Hawkins, scout ahead"

"Aye, Captain." Now Doppler needs to take care of her if are gonna get out of this mess alive.

Me and morph investigate the planet we go down this dark forest and then I hear something behind me and I point the gun "WHO'S THERE?"

"HELLO" A robot head appears.

"AHHH" I scream and he mimicates it as he tackles me down

"Oh, this is fantastic! A life form came to rescue me at last!" The robot says He hugs by my waits what the hell is going on? "I just want to hug you and squeeze you!"

He keeps hugging me and I keep trying to pull him away "All right, OK! Would you just let go of me?"

He lets go "Oh sorry, sorry, sorry, It's just I've been alone for so long and after 100 year you go a little nuts!"

He gets away from me and extends his hand "I am, um... my name is" He can't remember his name?

Morph turns into his head as a coo-coo clock, I pat him as to say "stop"

"BEN! Of course, I'm Ben. And you are?"

"Jim." I say, it's not like I have to hide my gender or identity from him, but to hear someone call me Grace now, it would bring a lot of bad memories of a certain someone...

"Oh what a pleasure to meet you Jimmy!"

"It's Jim, anyway I need to find a place to hide, there are pirates chasing me"

He gets in front of me "Oh, pirates! Don't get me started on pirates! I don't like them. I remember Captain Flint" WHAT?!

"Wait! You knew Captain Flint?"

"I think he suffered from mood swings, personally"

"But then that means you got to know about the treasure?" I say excited.

"Treasure?"

"Yeah, Flint trove, the loot of a thousand worlds"

"It's- well, it's..." He seems confused..."Wait. I I remember TREASURE, lots of treasure buried in the centroid" He seems to be malfunctioning. "An there was this big door opening and closing and Captain Flint wanted to make sure nobody could ever get to his treasure so I helped him... REBOOTING!"

"Ben, BEN BEN!" I call and slap him.

"And you are?" WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING TO HIM

"What about the treasure?!" I shout

"I wanna say Larry..."

"The centroid of the mechanism or..."

"I'm sorry, my memory isn't what it used to be...I've lost my mind. Hahaha, you haven't found it have you?"

"No..." So his memory mechanism is off "Look Ben I really need to find a place to hid, ok? So I'll be moving on"

"I'm sorry I'm so dysfunctional..." O my god give me the world's tiniest violin... "Well if you're coming you have to keep your mouth shut!"

"YUPPIE!" He shouts DAMN IT Ben you can't even do one simple thing? I glare at him "Keep my mouth shut, got it" He whispers

"And you have to stop touching me" It's starting to get creepy

"Do you mind before we start searching we make a quick pit stop at my place?" He moves some vines to reveal a trove"

"Ben I think you just solved my problem!" I say

I go get the captain and Doopler and guide them to the trove. The captain is so injured Doopler

has to carry her bridal style.

When we arrive is sun set, when Ben see Doopler and Amelia he says "Aw, isn't that sweet? I find old-fashioned romance so touching. How about a drink for the happy couple?" He says as he brings oil cans

"Uh, ooh, no. Thank you, we don't drink and we're not a couple" They smile at each other. I was gone for two minutes and they're a couple now?

"Miss Hawkins stop anyone who tries to approach! Ohhh!" The captain falls again

"Yes, yes. Now listen to me...lie still"

"Very forceful, Doctor. Go on. Say something else." The captain says

I cough "Well, let's treat those injuries, I got a few rib fractions myself riding my Solar surfer"

I touch the side of her torso "they're broken alright, Doopler go to the other side, my binder isn't that tight it can be used to hold her ribs in place as a cast"

They turn away and I take off my shirt and then untie my binder and I'm only on my bra "Lift your arm captain" I say and tie the binder around her torso. This one is different it doesn't work without a bra so I had to use mine today.

I put my shirt back on and say "It's okay you can turn now. Will you be fine Captain?"

"Yes, thank you miss Hawkins"

Ben goes look outside and then shouts "HEY LOOK! There's some more of your buddies!" WHAT? "Hey, fellas! We're over here, fellas!" He starts calling as he is waving his arms. GOD DAMNIT BEN!

They start shooting and Ben falls down. Serves him right! I start shooting back

"Stop wastin' ya fire!" I hear Silver ordering and they stop "Hello up there!" I hear him call

I look carefully and see him waving a white flag close to us, the rest of the crew is far, so far they won't even hear what I've got to say to that 2 sided cyborg cheater. "Grace? If it's all right with the captain...I'd like a short word with ya. No tricks"

"Come to bargain for the map doubtless" She says.

"That means... that he thinks we still have it" I smirk. I go outside to meet him... I should just shoot him... but I just can't... Why did he have to turn my heart around? He is limping I really did a trick on him

Morph goes slying to him "Ah, Morphy! Dad wondered where you was off to." He smiles at the little blop Morph don't believe him, he's a liar... He sits on a rock and I get closer to him as he rubs his leg.

"Oh, this poor old leg's downright snarky since that game attack we had in the galley" He smirks at me does he think this is how is going to get the map? To get me to fall for him again?

I shoot him an angry glare and he looks down "Whatever ya heard back there...at least the part concerning you... I didn't mean a word of it. Hd that bloodthirsty lot thought I'd gone soft, they'd have gutted us both." He gives me a regreatful

look. I want to believe him, I really do... but I can't, he was playing me

"Listen to me. If we play our cards right" He puts his hand around my shoulder and pulls me closer to him and whispers in my ear "We can both walk away from this rich as kings."

I'm actually considering, I can't believe I'm actually considering "Yeah?"

"Yes, you get me that map...and an even portion of the treasure is yours." He hands his hand so we can shake on it

"Boy" I sigh " You are really something, all that talk of proving what I'm made of, all those nights I thought you cared even a bit about me... the stolen kisses... what a joke... I can't believe I was actually dumb enough to fall for it."

"Listen here Grace!" He says as to stop my train of thought

"In least you taught me one thing! Stick to it, right? Well that's just what I'm gonna do. Even now you're trying to make me believe that all you did was to protect me when in fact it was to protect yourself! I'm gonna make sure that you never see one drabloon of MY treasure!"

"That treasure is owed me, by thunder!" I knew it those are his true colors

"Well, try to find it without my map, by thunder!"

"Oh you still don't know how to pick your fights, do ya, lass? Now mark me. Either I get that map by dawn tomorrow or so help me I'll use the ships's cannons to blast ya ll to kingdom come!" I knew it he wasn't being real with me. All he wants it's the treasure and if he could get some "relief" along the way, by all means he should fuck me.

He scares so much morph that he stays behind with me. I go back up "That two faced lying cyborg bastard!"

"Lass, let it go..." The captain says

"I JUST WISH I COULD BUT AFTER EVERYTHING!" I shout I'm just ahhhhhhhhh

"What do you mean everything?" Doppler asks "All the food" I blush and turn my face away, I can't tell him that it's because of all the kisses and amazing nights

"Miss Hawkins, please tell me it's not what I'm thinking!" The captain got it right

"I wasn't expecting it would turn out like this I thought he was being real"

"What it's going on?" Doopler still didn't get the hint

"Oh gosh darn it Doctor, Miss Hawkins and that block headed pirate cyborg got involved!"

"Involved in what a fight?" Well I guess in some angles we did fight

"In the biblical sense" I say

"What? oh oh OH." Finally got it "JIM WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! Oh my god" He starts panicking and I slap him

"I'm gonna get the map we are gonna get the treasure and leave this planet alone with these pirates!"

As I said before I'm not going down without a fight... and Silver is going to get one...


	8. Chapter 8- We've found it

It's finally dark, the captain isn't much better, she's not even making any sense

"Gentlemen, we must stay together and...and... ohh." She's in so much pain...

"And what? WHAT?" Doppler demands worried, making her keep talking so we can make sure she's okay.

"Doctor, you have wonderful eyes" Okay we lost her we can just bury her now.

"She's lost her mind!" In least someone agrees with me.

"Well, you gotta help her!" I say

"Dang it, Jim I'm not that kind of doctor!I have a doctorate. You can't help people with a doctorate you just sit there, and you're useless"

I try to comfort him "It's ok, Doc"

"Yeah, Doc! Jimmy knows exactly how to get out of this!" Ben assures him.

I got by the trove's entrance to think, Ben follows along "Jim, any thoughts at all?"

I look at the ship "Without the map, we're dead" then look at the campfire they made "If we try to leave, we're dead and if we stay here..."

"We're dead!" Morph finishes my sentence. I just need to accept defeat... maybe Silver still has that deal on the table... it would be enough to rebuild the benbow a million times bigger...and maybe prove everyone I'm not a loser... even so that solution makes me feel worst than dying.

"Well, I think that Jimmy could use a little quiet time. So I'll just slip out the back door..." WHAT? THERE'S BACK DOOR?!

"Back door?" I look at him he is opening this kind of semi circle in the ground.

"Oh yeah I get this delightful breeze through here..."

I look down there's these mechanisms it seems like the inside of a factory. "What is all this stuff?"

"You mean the miles and miles of machinery that run through the entire course of the inside of this planet?"

"Hey Doc! Doc! I think I found a way out of here!" I shout

"NO, NO, Jim, wait! The captain ordered us to stay!"

I'm standing over the whole in the ground standing in the edges "I'll be back!" and jump with Ben and Morph following me.

I get out and I see their camp fire... everyone is sleeping Silver is with them.

"So what's the plan?" Ben shouts

"Shh Ben quiet!" I whisper shout to him. I look, Silver rolls to his side and keeps sleeping like the rest of the crew. There was a time when I would like to know that information, there was a time I believed I would share a bed with him again... those days are gone.

"So here it is... we sneak back to the Legacy disable the laser cannons and bring back the map." I explain to Ben

"That's a good plan!" He whispers back "But how do we get there?"

I point at the life boat floating and say "We steal that"

We untie the rope and pull the boat far away from the pirates so we can start it up and they won't wake up with the noise.

I start riding it... just like Silver taught me... why...? Why did he pretend he cared so much about me? We arrive at the ship. We climb inside and I try to make Ben shut up

We go down the stairs carefully "Ok I'll get the map, you wait here"

"Roger Jimmy I'll neutralize laser cannons, sir!" WHAT?!

"Wait!" He doesn't listen and just goes to the control room of the ship.

I look around carefully for the bunch of rope and there it is! They didn't find the map I can only sigh in relief.

A horn start buzzing what the fuck did you do Ben!? He's gonna get us all killed. I run away as fast as can and on top of the stairs there he was... Scroop.

"Cabin boy... or should I say girl? I just run away and run for the other direction! I push some barrels in front of him to slow him down but it's no use... he's fast.

Morph turns into a pie and tries to slow him down. I run and hide behind a wall and charge my gun. I point the gun at the Scroop but then the lights go down. BEN!?

When they are turned back on, they are reddish and Scroop is no where to be found. I look behind me never stop pointing my gun. I'm scared. I start walking backwards And hear a noise behind me. I turn around and Scroop is right there!

He slaps me and I fall down losing my gun. He's on top of me "The little whore is going to die tonight" He hisses

But then we start floating. Ben must have turned off artificial gravity the wood grades on the ceiling break with Scroop's and he starts going into the atmosphere but then he grabs a rope and he's holding on to the mainmast he tries to catch me by my leg but just makes a small cut on it as I keep going up to certain death.

I am able to grab the pirate flag on top of the mainmast but see Scroop climbing up to cut the rope so I'll die. I try grabbing more so I can go down but the lack of gravity is pulling me up. I'm scared. I'm gonna die. I'm able to grab the mainmast now cutting the flag won't work.

He jumps at me and I kick him into outer space. I fall down the gravity is back... I can't believe I killed someone it was in self defense but still...

Morph comes through the pipes. I'm glad he's fine...

"Laser's disconnected Captain Jimmy sir!" Ben shouts

I look at the map in my hand... we've won, we've got a secret passage and we can leave before dawn and go get the treasure.

We go back to the trove through the back door "Doc doc wake up!" I say as I have the map in my hand to show him.

I go the shadow figure and it's... Silver... He grabs the map and says "I got the work, Grace Fine work indeed"

I look behind me they have the captain and the doctor tied up...Why didn't I listen to the captain and stayed...

They also grab me and I try to fight through it. Morph tries to help but he's unable to stop them

They also capture Ben, dammit... why? I just don't know why fool me? Why couldn't he made more casual...?

Silver walks up to me "You're just like me, Grace, ya hates to lose." His face is so close to mine... just like the other times before but now it's different.

He starts fiddling with the map and can't seems to trigger it, not so smart like you thought right?

I just smirk at him and shake my head. "Open it" He hands me the map and the others let me go.

I just give him an angry glare.

He turns his cyborg arm into a gun and says "I'd get busy" I look at Doppler and Amelia they both shake their heads. But Silver is prepared to shoot them.

I give in and open the map the hologram of the planet where in turns into a a laser pointer that is showing us a way to the treasure

Everybody gets excited, but then Silver says "Tie her up ad leave her with the others till we...What?"

I close the map again, if he wants that treasure he needs, I need that treasure too. "You want the map you're taking me too." I say

He just sighs and gives a proud expression, like he's happy I'm blackmailing him "We'll take 'em all."

He puts us in the life boats and he follow that laser light. Doppler and Amelia have guns to their heads. Ben is free. Me on the other hand, am upfront on the boat, with Silver's cyborg arm around me like I'm his little bitch. "Like" no, I am. But on the other hand, he needs me to get the treasure so in reality who is really the bitch?

The light stops and almost all of us follows it, one of the pirates stays back to guard Amelia and the Doctor

Morph is scared I pat him on the head and say "It's ok, morph calm down"

Ben is worried and won't shut up as he follows me "Ben shh this isn't over yet"

This dance ain't over and I'm gonna win.

"The treasure is close lads!" He laughs and pulls me by my shirt. The one he took off so many nights.

We cut through the forest to find a cliff "WHERE IS IT!?" Silver shouts. The other pirates start complaining and the map closes.

"What's going on Grace!?" Silver demands.

"I don't know. I can't get it open" As much as I try I can't open it it's so strange. One of the pirates pushes me down to the ground in anger and I see a circle hole in the ground with marks just like the map can it be? I place the map there and a holographic esphere with every planet imaginable appears.

A punch of lights start emerging and a gigantic door appears "Oh have mercy" Silver exclaims.

"The Lagoon Nebula?" I say in disbelieve. It's a door to the Lagoon Nebula.

"But that's halfway across the galaxy" Silver says

I start touching the planets on the hologram and remember what Ben said "A big door... opening and closing"

I open the door to the Montressor space port I GET IT "So that's how FLint did it...He used this portal to roam the universe stealing treasure"

Silver grabs my shirt again and pushes me out of the way and starts touching every planet "But where'd he stash it all?"

"I't buried int the centroid of the mechanism" THAT'S WHAT BEN SAID, but where is that? "What if the whole planet is the mechanism and the treasure is in the center?"

Silver looks at me with fury "AND HOW IN BLUE BLAZES ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET THERE?"

I move him away and as I touch the Treasure planet in the Hologram I say "Just open the right door..."

I walk through the door first scared of the unknown could this be? Silver grabs my shoulder and walks right after me. Everybody comes after us.

As we get deeper we see it everybody starts screaming with happiness and Silver and I just stare there. He has a look of pure happiness and disbelieve as he says "The loot of a thousand worlds..."

The whole place is covered in more treasure that it can be possibly be used.

This is it we've found it...


	9. Chapter 9- Goodbye and the truth

I see Silver walking through the treasure and then see possibly Flint's old ship. The ship is full and no one is really paying attention to me, Ben and Morph. A plan crosses my mind.

"Ben, come, We're getting out of here, and we're not leaving empty-handed." I say

As we climb aboard on the ship Ben can't stop complaining about his memory loss. I let Ben fall at a sight I never thought I'd see...

"Captain Flint?" I say in doubt. It's his skeleton... He died here surround by his treasure...alone. That's the price of greediness

I look more closely, There's something in his hand I break his bones and release it. What can it be? I turn to Ben and see the back of his head, that's missing his memory circuit. Can it be?

"Ben hold still" I place the piece in his head. He does a little malfunction but then says

"You know Jimmy I was thinking... wait I WAS THINKING" I never saw him so happy and I can't help but smile at his own happiness. "I can remember everything till Flint took my circuit so I could never tell anyone about his booby trap!" WHAT? I turn as I hear an explosion. "Flint wanted to make sure that nobody could ever steal his treasure so he rigged this whole planet to blow up!"

O my god, we are dead. Before I know everybody is running away.

"You go back and help the captain and Doc! If I'm not there in 5 minutes leave" I order Ben as I go down the circuit of the ship to make a wired connections to make the ship work.

"NO I WON'T LEAVE WITHOUT MY BUDDY JIMMY!" I glare at him " Unless he looks at me like that. Finally he leaves

I need to remember every mechanical knowledge I know, every connection I made to make my solarboard work I need to escape and the easiest way to do it and keep some of the treasure to rebuild the inn is to make this ship work I connect the little red wire to the black one and connect the yellow and blue and boom! IT WORKS

THE SHIP IS WORKING. I'm leaving this place NOW!

"Ha Grace!" I look behind me it's Silver! "Aren't you the seventh wonder of the universe?" I grab the sword next to me and point at him

"GET BACK!" I demand.

He gives me an angry glare "I like you, lass, but I've come too far..." He walks closer to me not minding that I'm pointing a sword and I walk backwards "to let you stand between me and me treasure."

We something and I fly off the ship but am able to grab something, but it won't be for long, I'm standing over the lava, and soon to fall to my death. I try to climb up in vain.

"Reach for me! Reach" I hear Silver shouting as he extends his hand and grabs the ship with his cyborg arm.

I extend my arm to grab his hand but he's too far away! Why is he trying to save me and just run with treasure I'm gonna die either way. He won't be able to save me.

"I can't!" The block I was holding disappears and I fall but grab quickly to another one that is soon to disappear as well.

I let go but a hand grabs me and pulls me up. SILVER?! I look at the ship as it blows up... I made Silver lose his dream... all his sacrifices... he lost his arm and leg... and for what? To save me...Why did I have to find the map? Why?!

We run away through the portal as quickly as we can

"Silver, you gave up?" I look at him.

"Just a lifelong obsession, Grace. I'll get over it." Silver...

Wait! What's that? That's the legacy "ALOHA JIMMY! Hurry up we've got 2 minutes before the whole planet explodes"

I climb up and help Silver up. And Doppler tries to guide this ship out of the planet.

"Captain, you dropped from the heavens in the nick of-" Silver starts but it's interrupted by her.

"Save your claptrap for the judge, Silver!"

That's right... Silver will have to go to trial... to prison... I'll never see him again...It's not like he'd want to see me again anyways since A. I was the reason he couldn't fulfill his dream and B. He doesn't love me.

A fire ball destroyed one of our sails! SHIT! We can't get out of here in time like this!

Wait the portal! We can leave here through the portal, There's a laser cannon if I attach it to some surface it can be a solarsurf!

"We got to turn around" I say

"What?" The captain exclaims.

"There's a portal back there, it can get us out of here!"

"Pardon me, Jim but didn't that portal open onto a raging inferno?!"

"Yes, but I'm gonna change that" I say as start grabbing stuff to make the solarsurf.

"Listen to the girl!" Silver demands as he comes closer to me "What do you need, Grace?"

"Just some way to attach these two pieces."

"All right, stand back, Stand back now!" He starts using his flame on his cyborg arm to weld the two pieces together. He helps get it on the edge of the ship "There you go" and helps climb up

"Ok, Silver no matter what happens...keep the ship heading straight for that portal." I say

I look at him, I have fear in my eyes and he gives me also a fearful look, like he's scared he'll never see me again, like he's afraid I'm going to die... but I have to risk it.

I just shake my head and go, I need to this, there's no time. I try to avoid everything. The motor is going well and I'm avoiding every obstacle but then it stops and I start falling down.

NO, it can't be not right now! Wait the friction may make sparks happening. I just trow the motor part against the wall as I fall. IT WORKED I'M GOING UP!

I go as fast as I can and click on the Montresor port.

"WOW YEAH" I scream in victory!

"You done it Grace! You did it!" I hear Silver shout, and as I enter the ship I just hug him as tightly as can and release in "Didn't I said you were gonna prove what ya made of?!" Morph just turns into fireworks.

"Unorthodox, but ludicrously effective" The captain says "I'd be proud to recommend you to the interstellar academy they could really use you"

"Just wait until your mother hears about this!" Doppler says but then whispers "Of course, we may downplay the life-threatening parts, and omit the sexual adventure with a certain someone"

"GET READY FOR A HUG JIMMY!" Ben shouts as he hugs me and I hug in back and he starts crying on my shoulder.

Where's Silver, he must be down at the life boats...

I go down and encounter him preparing one of the boats to leave... I don't blame him but I have to say goodbye...

"You never quit, do you?" I say.

"Ah Grace, hahah! I was just making sure our last long boat was safe and secure" He says as he makes poor knot

"Oh yeah?" I say as I bend down next to him and do a secure knot. "That should hold it" I smirk.

"I taught you too well... well, if you don't mind, we'd just as soon avoid prison Morphy here is a free spirit you wouldn't put him behind bars" He's just like always, and I don't know I like that about him.

He gives me a hopeful smile, even after all we've been through I don't want him in jail. I pull the lever to open the door so he can escape and release the knot I've made "What say you ship out with us, lass? You and me Hawkins and Silver...full of ourselves and no ties to anyone but each other!"

"You know, if you had said that to me... when we were "together" I would have said yes... But I met this old cyborg, who told me to chart my own course and stick to it, that's what I'm gonna do..."

"And What do you see of that pal of yours?"

"He will never be just a pal for me, I'll always see him as more as a pal, but I see in him a future"

"Oh why Lass, look at ya, glowing like a solar fire, You're something special Grace."

"Silver, I need to ask you something... a few things actually. Did you really mean all those things you said to me? And what do you mean when you said you were gonna gonna make sure I wouldn't leave you?"

"Lass..." He looks me in the eye, somehow I trust him in this moment... "I meant every word of it... I like ya Grace, and I meant to take ya with us after the treasure...if ya wanted"

"You wanted us to be together?"

"I want, but ya got a future lass, I can't hold ya down..."

"Silver... before you leave I need to tell you something because I know I'll never see you again... and it's okay if you don't feel the same way but I-"

"I love ya too Grace..." He smiles with an loving look to me.

"Silver" I jump at him and kiss him I want to remember this moment forever..."I love you..." I have tears in my eyes "I'll never forget you"

"Neither will I lass, neither will I..."

"You have to go before the captain notices..." I give him a deep hug and kiss one last time We both have tears in our eyes. And Morph turns into tears, literally

"Oh Morphy, I'll see ya around, ok?" I try to comfort him, and he goes back to Silver

"Morphy, dad's got a job for ya" He says in an authoritarian voice "I need you to keep an eye on this lass here"

"Aye-aye captain" Morph says in his high pitch voice, he's he really giving me basically his child? Morph says goodbye to him and and goes back to me

I don't regret this decision cause I know he's going to be always my true love... He climbs up the boat but before he leaves "Grace come here..." I come closer

"What?"

"Extend ya hand" I do as he says "No the other hand" my left? He puts something in the palm of my left hand I open it and it's a small diamond ring is he? No... it can't be "This was the first thing I grabbed as soon as we reached the treasure, I wanted to give you a ring and this one was the right there, shining like ya. This is a promise I'll see ya again... you don't have to wear it on ya finger but I'll like it if you would" He gives me a hopeful smile

"Silver I..." I give him a huge smile this is too much

"Oh and one more thing..." He digs into his pocket and hands me out a few golden coins and a few rubies WHAT?! "This is for ya dear mother

to rebuild that inn of hers I destroyed, sorry" He gives me a regretful genuine look

"Silver, I'm the one who's sorry, you lost your dream... because of me..."

"I have a new dream lass..." He says as he gives a big smile

"To become worthy of a certain rising star" He winks and blush

He finally starts leaving the ship and I say "I love you, you blockhead" as I smile

"I love ya too lass, I love you too" I lose sigh of him

I'm gonna miss him, but now I have to explain to the captain that he escaped.

As we leave the ship I go through the confusion in the port to look for my mother when I finally see her I hug her morph comes out and cuddles her face leaving her in surprise.

"I've got something to tell you we are gonna rebuild the inn and I'm gonna go the academy. I'm sorry for everything"

"Oh honey, Grace it's okay all I want is you right now to be at home so we can catch up!"


	10. Chapter 10- New beginnings

Mom had been living in Doppler's house for the last few months. We went back there but Doctor stayed with the captain as they treat her hounds. They definitely have something going on... I'm happy...for both...

We went straight there after I gave my report of the trip and explained that John Silver "mysteriously disappeared after stealing a long boat" and explained that I was able to retrieve some of the treasure to rebuild the inn. We sat down at the living room. She was in front of me...it has been so much time...I came back a different person because of so many reasons...

I know that if I tell her about Silver she might get mad or disappointed but... I love him... I'm gonna hide it for now...

"So what is this pink thing?" She asked as she petted Morph.

"It's Morph! It was given to me." I say

"By whom?"

"A friend on the ship."

"Weren't just pirates there?"

"One was a better person that the group he was associated with... But well let's talk about something else mom" I say as I reach into my pocket and put on the table the treasure given to me by Silver.

"This was in Treasure planet?" She says like she can't believe it even though it's so little.

"The whole planet blew up, it was bigger than Montressor mom, the treasure... this was also given by that friend"

"Honey, was that ring also given to you by that "friend" of yours?" I look at my left hand the ring is in "that" finger I hid my hand away

"It was him just being nice..." I say in a small voice

"Did you like him?" I don't respond just look down "Did HE like you?"

"Mom, I'm never going to see him again... it was a farewell gift I just choose to wear it in this finger so I wouldn't lose it... I'm gonna get a chain and put it around my neck" Those were 3 things I said and only one was a lie...

Mom isn't stupid but it's not like Silver is coming back to me even if he wanted he wouldn't be able... I know he said he wanted to be worthy of me... what can that mean?

"The heart heals... trust me Grace..." She holds my hand "And he must in least have feelings for you..."

"Mom I don't want to talk about it... I-I I think we should start thinking of the inn, I also brought some help!"

"What?"

"This nice robot named Ben! And once the inn is rebuild we can hire more people!"

"You also spoke about a certain... academy?"

"The captain is writing a letter of recommendation, I may become a captain one day..." I smile

"Is that what you want?"

"After being on that ship... I can't believe I just never knew what I wanted till I tried that... I love it!"

"I'm happy for you"

We hear the front door open "SARAH? JIM?" We hear Doppler call we go to the front door

He's there with the captain, she's now wearing a casual blouse and pants "Captain!" I say "This is my mother Sarah Hawkins"

"Nice to meet you captain..."

"Just call me Amelia, it's nice to meet the mother of this great girl who saved us all from certain death"

I blush "She did?"

"Ah Sarah trust me, it's kinda of dangerous but she did do an amazing job"

"I'm gonna write a letter of recommendation for her to attend the academy, I can help fill out the form for you application"

"Thank you ma'am" I say

The next months were crazy, we stayed at Doopler's still but he also spend most of the nights with Amelia, he's so happy and she's also happy I can tell it every time she comes here.

Me and mom meet a contractor, we decided to add 2 more floors to the original 2, the first would be the dinner and reception, the other 2 rooms for the clients and the last one would be for us, 4 rooms 1 for me, 1 for mom and 2 for visits.

Me and Amelia started feeling applications "I'm gonna send the letter next week after we've send these today" She says this one afternoon while we're alone because mom is dealing with the construction stuff and Doppler is at work. And since she's on medical leave she's helping me.

"Thank you ma'am."

"Miss Hawkins I wanted to apologize"

"Why?"

"Because of what I said to you about that block-I mean about Silver" A sharp pain in my heart comes.

"It's okay ma'am I shouldn't have involved with him."

"No you shouldn't but...you fell for him and I can't blame you for your decisions and he seemed to care for you"

"Captain I was stupid, and I'm still stupid now cause I still love him..." I look down

"Miss Hawkins after what happened in the Treasure planet I can possibly say with certainty that he does have feelings for you. He looked at you the same way I look at Delbert."

"You really think so?"

"He gave you that ring and the treasure didn't he?"

"How did you..."

"I'm not stupid miss Hawkins. But regardless... I don't think you too should be together for obvious reasons, there's the 10 year gap, the species gap and also the fact that he's criminal"

"What-What if he changed?"

"Well if changed to a valuable member of society, I could ask the judge to re-think the charges or ease the sentence to community service"

"Like what?"

"Maybe teach or be a cook on a ship again for 2 or 3 years?"

"I wish he would change.."

"You think he can't?"

"I don't know... I just hope and that's stupid I know"

"It's not, based on what happened but I'll be honest I don't simpatize with him and as soon as I can I will bring him to the judge, I'm sorry"

"I understand"

After 3 weeks I discovered I was accepted to study in the academy and would have to present myself to the dorms in 2 months.

At this point it has been exactly 3 months since I said goodbye to Silver. I decided not to wear the ring in my finger till I'll see him again and wear it in a chain around my neck.

The inn is set to be finished by the time I enroll in the academy and in one year when I'm on break to be open since it takes time to get a food distributor and a license and staff.

I keep thinking about Silver... if he's thinking about me... what is he doing? He was the greatest thing to happen to me... I miss him so much.

I climb down the stairs to go get some water but stop myself as I hear Delbert and mom talking

"Delbert you need to tell what happened to her on that trip"

"Sarah..."

"She's better in a way, she came back a woman who doesn't get into trouble and is going towards a great future. But I also see sadness..."

"Sarah you need to understand that she would have told you by now what happened if she wanted..."

"Is that "friend" that gave her the ring?"

"uh..."

"Who is he and what happened between them"

"He was in charge of her,he made her work very hard on the ship everyday even though he knew she was a girl..."

"Did he took advantaged of her?"

"No, it was consensual Sarah and if any of that matters even though he was the pirate captain..."

"WHAT? The man was the leader of this whole mess, of the people who destroyed the inn"

"Sarah calm down, she's never seeing him again, and he really did care for Grace... He wanted her in more ways imaginable... I dare to say he loved her... When was the last time she let anyone call her Grace?"

"The man called her Grace?"

"Yes, and she seemed to like it, not even those hooligans she dated here have called or treated her like she deserved."

"I just wish she could get over it..."

"Give her time... she'll be going to school in just 2 months she'll find new boys, new friends and forget about him..."

"I hope so"

I doubt that Silver was the one... I may never date ever again... I love him...but the stress is so much that is messing up my body... I can't keep anything down and I'm late.

I need to relax myself and start concentrating on other things other than Silver.

What would have been like... if I went with him? He had a ring did he want to marry me?

Would we just get a ship and become pirate captains or would I just be the little toy wife thing? No... He wouldn't do that.

Would we have kids? Probably no... too dangerous.

I think mom would like him... he's nice and funny.

Was this how mom felt when dad... No, he isn't like that deadbeat, he left for other reasons and finished the ties and emended his mistakes...

That asshole just left a little girl and a woman with nothing...

Silver is better than that I know it...


	11. Chapter 11- I'm sorry

"Grace... Grace honey wake up" Someone's shaking me it's my mom

I let out a big yaw "Good mornin-" I have to run I'm about to barf. I reach the toilet my mom comes in and rubs my back

"Are you ok honey?"

"Yes, what the hell was in that soup yesterday?" I ask

"Are you sure it's the soup?"

I look at her confused "What do you mean?" She has a worried look in her face

"Can it be... that..." She seems to struggle to find the right words "Did you and your "friend" happen to...you know?"

"Mom, I really can't follow what you're saying"

"Honey is it possible that you might be...pregnant"

It hit me... right there... in that moment... in Delbert's guest bathroom... Silver might have left me more than the treasure and the ring... something more personal...it all made sense... the throwing up, the fact that I was late... it wasn't stress or me missing Silver...

I was pregnant.

That has to be it.

I didn't say anything for a full 5 minutes. My face was astonish, my eyes blank. I just can't believe it has never came to me that "that" might be it...

"Honey, Grace are you ok?" My mom had such a worried look on her face... it was comprehensible, her daughter pregnant with an unknown pirate criminal, left alone when her life was finally getting back together.

This was the second time I cried in 10 years... The first one was when I said goodbye to Silver. My mom just hugged me as tightly as she could never stopping rubbing my back and repeating over and over again "it's okay"

_Can you hear us? Can you hear me cry and your grandmother comforting me? Can you even hear this thoughts? Are you even real?_

_I'm sorry that your possible existence made me break down and cry... it's just... I'm afraid... I'm afraid I'll screw up everything not only my life but yours especially. It's not like I was good with my own life let along another one... a helpless half human half ursid baby... I'm sorry..._

After I calmed down mom sat me down and handed me a cup of tea... usually I'm not fond of tea but I needed something to calm me down.

"So you think it's possible?" She asks. I can't even look at her in the face.

"It's definitely possible, I'm late too"

"How late?"

"I skipped last month" I take a sip of my tea, I just want to cry some more

_It's not because of you, honestly it's because I'm gonna be a terrible mother, I'm gonna wanna finish the academy and you are probably gonna wonder where I'm off to, why I'm never home and you'll resent me..._

"I'm sorry mom!" I say almost in tears she just smiles and rubs my hand reassuringly.

"It's going to be okay Grace, first of all we still need to confirm it and second even if you are we... we can handle it I done it before and this time the child will have so much people to care for it"

"Mom, please don't tell anybody, not yet." I plead and she nods.

"HEY JIMMY WHY THE LONG FACE!?"

"Why the long face, why the long face" Oh great that's what I need morph and Ben.

_You are gonna have a crazy uncle and cute "big brother" of sorts, your father he loved morph like it was his child, well more like a pet, but he cared very deeply for him._

"Ben, morph, I have a head ache can you keep it down?"

"Oh sure Jimmy sorry." He backs away

Morph just turns into a thermometer that blows up the scale I laugh "Don't worry morph I'm not that sick"

"But we are going to the doctor TOMORROW, to make sure you're fine."

I nod.

_I wonder... will you have my blue eyes or his green eyes? My brown hair or his purple hair? Will you look more like him or like me?_

"Guys we have exciting news!" Delbert said barging in through the door

"What happened?" I ask. I notice the captain walking behind him she's smiling are they getting married? After 3 months?

"Well... the thing is" She started but was interrupted by an exciting Dr. Doopler

"We're having kids!"

"Wait kids, as in more than one?" I say

"Quadruplets to be exact" Captain says.

"Oh my gosh that's so exciting!" Mom says

_Please don't be mad, if you're listening to this __enthusiasm and thinking that you're not wanted it's not that, it's just that they are in a relationship, a very new one but still even if they weren't their not alone. Well I guess I'm not either it's just they are capable of giving their kids what they deserve. And I won't even be able to provide a present mother in your life let along dad._

_Will you forgive me? For not being able to give you a dad or will you rebel out like I did for the same reason. I'm gonna do my best for you have no doubt, like my mom did. And you need to understand that your dad is NOT like mine, he choose to leave his wife and child your dad... he... helped me, he gave me money to rebuild the inn, he made a promises... and he literally gave up his dream for me and... if he knew about you trust me we would have found a way to make it work, to drop the charges so don't resent him._

"Are you okay Grace?" Mom asked entering the guest room I was staying in

"Yes..." I say as I roll to my side

"Are you still thinking about him? Or it?" She asks as she sits on the edge of the bed.

"Both..."

"Do you think he would have stayed?"

"Yes...It's just what if I can't do it, what if it blames me for the bad things in life"

"It will, there's nothing you can do about until they grow up you are the seed of all evil in the world"

"I never thought that of you!" I say as I sit up.

"No but you blame your father"

I glare "He means nothing to me"

"I understand, I also feel like that, but he did gave me something wonderful, so I can't tell he's such a mistake cause he wasn't if it weren't for him I wouldn't have you"

"Mom, I'm not mad at him, I'm mad that it's not gonna give the life it deserves."

"You are, cause you are gonna love this kid more than anything in this world, and it will understand if you aren't around or if he isn't around trust me."

"I hope you are right"

_I hope that you will be happy, I hope that one day we meet your dad again, that will be together... maybe we can buy a ship and raise you there, it would be amazing, you would have so many adventures and learn so many things._

_I wonder are you a boy or a girl. I'm getting ahead of myself I don't even know if you exist yet I will discover tomorrow. _

The next morning me and mom left before anyone noticed, we ate at a near by coffee.

"Are you ready Grace?"

I nodded and we went on to the clinic. It was an ob/gy specialty clinic. I sat down as mom was making the registry of my entrance.

An alien octopus woman looked at me with a smile and said "Is good to see young boys taking responsibility"

"Grace James Hawkins?" The receptionist called

"That's me ma'am sorry" her face just turned blank as she thought I was boy

Me and mom sat in front of the doctors desk, she was the same species as Captain Amelia.

"Hi I'm doctor Lucy, and what do I owe the pleasure of you too"

"Well doctor... I think I might be 3 months pregnant" I say

"That specific?"

"It's been 3 months since... you know"

"Ok, why don't you climb on the table and pull your shirt up a little so we can take a sonogram"

I did as she said, she put some jelly in my belly, it was cold, she put this cylindrical thing over my belly and started rolling it around.

She was looking in the monitor "Well miss Hawkins you are...


	12. Chapter 12- First day

_As the doctor is checking the sonogram I decided I need to say something very important I need to tell, I love you and it's partially my fault that you might never meet your father. I started to wonder what would have happen if I had said yes...If I had sailed with him... Would we be raising you? Would he have married me since he gave me the ring anyways so he must have wanted that kinda of commitment, even if he didn't all I wanted was to be by his side. Don't believe in those rumours that 3 is a crowd, Silver- I mean your dad would love you so much. I'm not sure if he's good with children, but even though he acts all tough is a soft spot... He was always sweet with me, I can only imagine with you. Even in the end... even after all the bad stuff... he was good to me, he made me feel loved...I just hope I can make you feel loved too..._

"Well, miss Hawkins... I can positively tell you that you are... not pregnant at all"

A mix of relief and sorrow came to me. I'm "kinda" of glad I'm not pregnant. I mean it's better for everyone really even if I was I would love the child but I won't lie and say that this is the best time to have one, I won't say that would be easy... but now I feel an emptiness...

"Are you ok, miss Hawkins?"

"Grace"

I wake up from my daydream "Yeah..." I say as I clean up my belly and leave the bed "I-I was just getting used to the thought of having a kid."

"Well you're young you can always try ?" Doctor Lucy said as she let out a little giggle.

After we thanked the doctor and payed the bill we left I told mom to on I would meet her later.

I need to think.

Why did I feel kinda of sad? Rationally speaking not being pregnant right now it's better... and it's not like I want to go jump a guy's bones to get a baby...

Can it be that I want Silver's kid? I want something more to remember him... I know it's selfish but if I could look at someone everyday and see the prove that what we had on that trip was real...

Is it bad of me to want that?

* * *

I have my bag in my shoulder, full of some changes of clothes and some photographs. I'm going into the dorms of the Interstellar Academy. Around my neck underneath my jacket is the diamond ring Silver gave me in a chain... a silver one no less.

I think mom, Delbert and the captain think I'm crazy. That going here and have more life experience will make forget about the "past". That's what they use instead of Silver, well my mom uses friend. I don't know why I never told her who he was she already know what he did, the good and the bad.

I read my information sheet it says my room is number 208. I knock to the door "Come in" Apparently my roommate is already here.

"Hi" I say, she's one of those frog aliens, she has beautiful long black hair.

"Uh fella I think you entered the wrong door" She says and I turn my back to her so I can put my bag down on the bed

"It says on the paper that mine is 208" I'm still with her face to my back.

"I'm not denying that, dude these aren't mixed rooms, so go back to the boy's dorms" I'm taking off my baggy jacket and then face her

"I think I haven't introduced myself I'm Grace James Hawkins, but just call me Jim" I say extending my hand. Her face is surprise and she bluntly staring at my small chest.

"I'm sorry, It's just..."

I interrupt her "It's okay, everybody thinks that I'm boy, let's just start over what's your name?"

"Hannah" She was a little taller than me, well it wasn't hard I was still very small I still have one more year to grow, maybe I'll be taller than mom. "Wait aren't you that chick that discovered Treasure planet."

I look down, not because I'm embarrassed or ashamed but just because it's a reminder of him..." Yeah"

"I heard the whole planet blew up but some were able to bring back some of the treasure"

"Not much, in my case it was enough to rebuild the family inn not anything else, I was only there cause it was a solution to the problem and the map was in our hands."

"I heard one of the criminals was able to escape while other's died on the planet. Such a shame, I mean to not be able to arrest one of the criminals. Such a feeling of un-fulfillment isn't it. Like the job is half done."

I bit my lip to control myself I know that she doesn't know all the facts but still it hurts "I did what I had to do, and I survived, there were a lot of moments I thought I'd never live to see tomorrow..."

"I'm sorry, touched an open wound?"

"Kinda but don't worry, I-I just don't want to talk about it"

"Hey, what's that?" She asked

"What?"

"That ring, O MY GOD! YOU'RE ENGAGED!" She started clapping and jumping like an excited little girl. Even here there are girly girls.

"Not really... we kinda had to break away from each other... in the end he gave me this ring on purpose in the palm of my left hand and told that it was a promise, that we will see again, the he will become worthy of me..."

"Another open wound... I'm so sorry Grace!"

"It's okay, but can you call me Jim?"

"Okay... but are you ok?"

"Yeah I just wanna do my best here and just hope that time passes fast enough so I can meet him again. So I don't really want to talk about him"

"I hope we can be great friends" She smiles

I offer a warm smile back "Me too"

* * *

I put my uniform on,even though they had skirts girl could use pants if they felt it was more fit. I think only about three girls including me wore pants.

I still looked like a boy. I don't know if I'll ever look like a girl. For now I'll try to look as I see fit.

I had about 3 theoretical classes, Foreign languages, Astronomy and Mathematics. The physical classes were Military training 101, Sailing and a class called Weapons and Self defense.

My first class ever was Sailing, first we learned the basic, tying and untying the knots to the life lines... more memories. I finished the job first and the instructor came to take a look at it. "Very good Mr..."

"Miss Hawkins" I correct him

"Yes, I'm sorry." After he goes check another student Hannah, who was next to me, whispers

"How did you learn to do that so fast?"

"Somebody taught me, I wasn't just relaxing on that ship, I was working hard." It was true Silver made me work very hard, he didn't pick favorites, he did what was fair.

I look at the knot and smile. "Why are you smiling? Are you remembering the ring man?" She gives me a devilish smile

"Yeah, I just find myself remembering him..."

"Well, he did promise to come back..." She smile reassuring

I give her a weak smile "We should pay attention" I say as I turn back to the knots.

I loved Silver, correction I love him, but it hurts to not know where he is... what he's doing, if he already forgot me. And it's even harder not being able to tell anyone...

Luckily the first day wasn't so bad, I nailed sailing and was ok at Astronomy answering most questions reminding myself of what I learned on the Legacy. The lunch wasn't so bad, but it wasn't Silver's... Most girls at my table (Hannah's table, she dragged me over) were complaining about not having their mother's meals... I was complaining about not having my "boyfriend"'s (if I can call him that) meals.

"So you were already on a ship Grace" An Octopus alien kinda of girl like Onus asked.

"Please call me Jim" I say, being called Grace by anyone else that isn't Silver or my mom it's torture "And yeah"

"What did you do there?" Another girl asked.

"Well, cabin boy duties... I did a little of everything, from cleaning to helping the cook, even tying life lines"

"So you basically already have experience?" Hannah says

"Yeah, but not nearly enough, I had some riffles and wasn't able to handle them alone..." I reminded myself of when Silver saved me from Scroop.

Hannah speaks in a very small voice and all the girls' face drop expressionless and they all lean them in to mine "Did you get... taken advantage off?"

"Oh no, stars no, they all thought I was a dude there, except that cook who saved me before I was hurt or worst-killed"

They all let out a sigh in relief.

This is going to be hard, they all seem nice and seem to want to be my friends, but I'm afraid they'll find out about Silver and tell the authorities I let him go...

* * *

"I'm gonna take a shower" I say as I roll myself in a towel in the toilet room

"Ok" Hannah answers.

I go into one of the cabins with my shampoo and soap bar. The hot shower hits me... the first day already and still... it all reminds me of Silver... I want his warm embrace... his body against mine... the coldness but yet warmness of his cyborg arm...

After I finish showering I go into my room to get dressed for bed. I wore a pair of boy boxer I bought specifically to sleep and an old tshirt. Hannah is already dressed in a tank top and sweatpants. She sits on her bed and pats on the sit next to her indicating me to sit next to her. I do so

"So... what are you thinking?"

"Of the Academy? Great"

"How about the rest of the giiiiiirrrrlsss" She drags the word "girls"

"They seem nice I guess" I don't know I never had girl friends.

"Well, I think Jenny or Lonnie might be a good rebound"

What... is she..."Aaaaaa... Hannah I don't really..."

"Come on give them a chance... I know the ring girl is important to you but..."

"Wait a minute ring girl? Girl?"

"Well, you didn't speak much about the special person, I thought you were afraid I had some problem with having a lesbian roommate."

"It's a guy, Hannah, I didn't talk about him cause I met you today, and I kinda want to concentrate on everything in school... I think he will come back but in the meanwhile..."

She hugs me "It's okay... I understand... I'm your friend Jim"

"Thank you..."

My first ally in this school


	13. Chapter 13- A friend

Military class started right next morning. It was basically a boot camp. Running through obstacle courses. Doing 100 sit ups, 10 laps around the camp, 50 push ups...

We all had to take off our jackets it was impossible to this and not sweat. I noticed some guys turning their heads for a second surprised, since I was in a tank top it was clear that I was a girl.

"WORK IT PIECES OF CRAP" The instructor screamed

The training is intense, this class lasts a whole day so today we have this awful training till 5 pm.

In least we get some resting time. I grab one of the bottled waters sit on the ground and start chugging it.

Hannah sits next to me "This was harder than I thought"

"Well, I knew it wasn't going to be any picnic but to be this difficult right away, we just got to hold on we get our lunch break in an hour"

The rest of the girls come sit down next to us, all of them sweating.

"Hey" They say "So how are you two holding up"

"I'm a mess, but Jim here seems to keeping herself together better than anyone else." Hannah responds.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Hannah, you finished the last lap before me."

"But you were able to the push ups easier"

"I worked a lot more my arms, I wasn't running everyday on the ship that's why"

A few guys pass in front of us "Ladies"

"Did you see Jim! That guy totally winked at you!" Joana said.

"Well too bad for him, this lady is already taken" Hannah responds

"IS IT TRUE? Who is he?"They all asked "Is it serious" They leaned in closer with excited faces

"Well..." I'm NOT used to this at all, usually I keep things to myself. I only ever shared feelings with Silver...

"It's so serious she has a diamond ring that he gave her to her LEFT hand and it's now in a necklace!" Hannah said excites

"SHOW US!" They demanded

"I left it in the dorm, I was afraid to lose it since this was intense training..."

"Oh, ok... So when are you guys getting married..."

"Well, the ring isn't exactly engagement ring... It's a promise that no matter how long it takes we'll be together again..."

"So you're available to date other guys" The octopus girl said.

"Girls, come on... leave her alone, he WILL come back." Hannah defended and then we heard a whistle

"STOP THE CHIT CHAT THIS ISN'T A TEA PARTY 30 PUSH UPS RIGHT NOW!"

This is going to be a tough day...

* * *

At the end of the day I was exhausted. The hot shower hitting me gave me both a feeling of relief and pain. When I got back a bunch of the girls Hannah gets along with were there

"Ah... I can go get something to eat from the common room till you're finished with whatever your doing."

"Jim, it's kinda of a slumber party! We want to hear all about your guy! It's that the ring!?" Lonnie said looking at my necklace that I put on before taking a shower... it made me feel close to Silver.

What the hell... I sit down in my bed "I honestly don't really want to talk about him..."

Hannah has worried look on her face "I'm sorry Jim, I know it still hurts..."

"That's right you guys are apart... of course you want to keep it to yourself... sorry..." Joana said and everybody else apologized as well

"It's ok, girls let's just not talk about him..."

It's weird I only ever had guy friends and few tomboy girls as well, these girls are a little touchy feeling and I'm not used to that.

"So tells about yourself, why do you asked us to call you Jim"

"It suits me" It's a lie, before I would prefer Grace, but since Silver, it became a endearing name that only him, outside of my mom can call me

"Ok..."

The night went by pretty fast. I kept everything to myself and let the others talk. Hannah was the one who incentive me the most to talk.

I can see myself getting along with her the best rather than with the other girls. She seems to understand me the best.

* * *

The week went by pretty fast. I like self defense, if only I had known it before that Scroop attack in the ship.

Math was hell but I knew I could do it.

Apparently we could go home in the weekend. I took some of my laundry and prepared my stuff.

The inn was already build, it took less time than expected luckily, now the permits aren't so easy... It will take another six months but in least I already have my bedroom in my house.

"Hi mom" I say as I enter the inn. Captain Amelia and Delbert are there too.

"Jim, how was the first week?!" Delbert asked excited.

I know they have a pretext they want me to have so much fun and forget Silver... my true love... and that won't happen.

"I heard that you were fantastic at sailing classes" Captain Amelia said. She's about 4 months pregnant and already has a little bump.

To think, that I thought I would be like that... with Silver's."Everything I did was just what I learned at the Legacy"

Delbert and Amelia looked at each other like they knew who taught me my mom didn't even noticed and just came to hug me "I missed you so much"

"It was just a week mom" I give her a weak smile

Morph ears my voice and comes flying down the stairs and stars liking my face "Missed you too buddy" I say

"JIMMY" Ben comes crying and gives me an enormous hug that almost suffocates me

"Calm down there Ben"

We catch up and tell them all about my classes.

"What about your class mates?" Delbert asks

"The girls are way too girly for me to actually get along great with them, I think the one who I can only think as a friend is my roommate"

"First week and already a friend!" Delbert exclaimed

I sigh "I only know her for one week, calm your horses, I only get along with her cause she isn't all "let's paint our nails and talk about cute boys""

They look at each other "Well it's only the first week, it's going to get better you'll see"

"I'm just there to work and finish school" I say "Hey mom where can I put these dirty clothes?"

"I'll take them Jimmy!" Ben offered.

After that Delbert tried to explain all the good things about making new friends. At first mom and Amelia helped but after a while of my reluctance even them understood I needed to take my time and I wasn't going to forget Silver so soon. Well I wasn't going to forget him at all. And he will come back... for me I know.

* * *

"So how was the family?" Hannah asked when I came back

"Fine..." I shrug

"Something happen..."

"Yeah they were telling me how great it was to make new friends meet new people..."

"What's so wrong about that?"

"I heard them talking about how I need to forget about this guy, that I will forget about him, they are just trying to force that on me"

"I'm sorry... I know he'll come back"

I turn to her in anger "How do you know that?! You didn't even know him!" I sound so hurt. I guess these 5 months since I saw Silver finally did it for me. I reached my last drop

She doesn't seem angry that I shouted at her "I know cause of three things... 1 he gave you that ring just for your left hand, 2 he said he wanted to become worth of you and 3 He loves you, I know I never met him but somehow by your reactions I can see he was very dear to you..."

I just hugged her and started crying "Thank you... I miss him so much..."

And that's how I made my first real friend in my life...


	14. Chapter 14- 1 year since

6 months since I enrolled in the Academy... 1 year since I saw him...

Over these last 6 months I'm on top of my class. I figured it if I concentrated in school Silver would occupy my mind less.

It really did, but still he came to my mind a lot... Like last week's astronomy class.

We were learning about a galaxy called Silver due to it's color... just the mention of his name...

This was the last week so they let us have the afternoon free. I was with Hannah and the rest of the girls, we were talking.

"We should do something crazy!" Lonnie said

"We aren't going to make out" Joana joked.

"Ah ah aha I have a girlfriend back home thank you very much, I was talking about something wild, I mean it's halfway through our first year we need to do something memorable!"

They kept going on and on. I didn't really contributed to the conversation just stood there. Honestly Hannah is my only friend... ever since that crying session... we became closer. I still didn't talk about Silver. But we where friends and she heard me and I had my doubts about Silver (I never said his name)

"How about a tattoo? My cousin has a parlor near by! He can do it for free if they're small!" Joana says

"That's it!" Lonnie agreed

"I'm up for it and you Jim?" Hannah asked

A tattoo... what could I do?

"I'll come along and if any idea comes to me I'll do one." I respond

"YES! I have a boat that can take us, but I'm not the best driver. Hey Jim, you're the best of the class, even better than the boys can you ride it? You have a civil permit right ?"

"Yeah but it's back in my room I'll go get it just a minute."

When I came back they were all already seated. "Ok let's go"

The parlor wasn't that far away and it seemed nice.

Joana went first, she already knew what she wanted, she wasn't too much like onus she was more like Turnbuckle having 2 eyes and 4 tentacle hands and 4 others for legs. She wanted 3 small starts in one of her leg tentacles.

Her cousin was quick, and it looked good "Did it hurt?" Hannah asked

"A little but it's not much"

"Who's next?" Her cousin asked

"Me!" Lonnie exclaimed.

She put a female sign underneath her ear, saying that it meant a lot to her, because of her orientation, the fact that she was raised only by her grandmother she believed in the female power beyond anything else emotionally. She wanted it to a symbol that she will become a great woman like her grandma.

I started scrolling through a science magazine that was there for the guests. I see an article about silver, not him but the element silver. It follows me everywhere... I start reading it, there's a picture of a beautiful crescent moon it said "The crescent moon has been used since ancient times to represent silver"

The design is simple it can be small maybe...

"Hey Jim, I'm going next do you mind?" Hannah asked me

"No, go ahead" I say

Maybe I could do it, paint it a metallic gray... a permanent mark, of Silver...

Where could I put it? I kinda would like a place where I would always see it... I want it on my right wrist, there... to remind me that he's forever... whether he comes back or no...

"I'm done Jim!" Hannah said coming up to me and showing me a small star in her hip bone "So did u decide what you are gonna do"

I just nod and smile.

* * *

This is the weekend I'm coming back for 2 months before going back to school. Captain Amelia gave birth to 3 girls and 1 boy. She seems so happy but also tired and Doctor couldn't be prouder to be the father of such little beautiful creatures.

They didn't come by often, only to ask advice from mom or when the 4 kids were too much for two people. As I pick one of the girls I go back to the day I thought I was pregnant... maybe one day let it be through adoption or getting pregnant, but I would like to have a child with Silver... if we both want of course.

The inn was set to open in two weeks and we already reserved half the rooms.

"Hey mom I'm gonna get out of the uniform" I say

I go up to my room, there isn't much there... it's a plain room, the only thing there that differences it from any other room is the clothes in the closet, the solar board against the wall and a picture of The Legacy... That's all I need... I don't want anything else honestly.

I put on my normal shirt and pants that I usually wear and went downstairs

"So do you want me to do anything mom?" I ask

"No it's okay honey, the food comes tomorrow so today we can just stay here" She smiles.

I sit down across from her "Ok."

"So anything new?"

"Not really, Hey morph" I say as I notice the little pink blop "Come here"

I start petting him "Grace really nothing? No friends? No boyfriends?"

"My only friend is Hannah, the others are just filler character that I neither hate or like. And I'm trying to concentrate in school I don't need any boyfriends"

She gives me a sad facial expression "Well, I am really proud that you are at the top of your class" She gives me a weak smile

"Mom..."

"Grace what is that?"

"What?"

"That on your wrist"

"Oh, me and the rest of the girls did a small tattoo. I asked for a crescent moon isn't it pretty?"

"Yes.. but...but"

"Mom don't worry I won't do anymore, it was just to celebrate ending half of the school year."

"So no more tattoos?"

I smile "No"

I've spend my day solar surfing in legal zones, can't fall back the wagon again.

I'm gonna finish school then what?

Wait around for Silver to maybe come back... if he does come back when will that be?

What will happen when he comes back...?

* * *

It was the day of re opening of the inn I was upstairs getting ready, putting on my uniform. This was a formal occasion so this is the attire I need to wear. It's a white blouse with a white jacket and pants and gold decorations military style.

The party already started. I can ear everybody having fun downstairs. There's music playing. I need to come downstairs.

As I go down the stairs everybody looks up and starts cheering. Morph turns into a little medal. I smile.

This place is warm, almost so warm that it makes me forget about Silver. What if he came to this party? Would we dance? I wish I could share with him these little moments.

The place is packet, everybody is there, even Captain Amelia and Delbert, and even his kids.

I take my mother's arm and start dancing with her.

Amelia and Delbert follow us, I told morph to keep an eye on the little kids.

I'm by the window now I see everybody having fun and my mom with the biggest smile ever. It makes me happy I come near her and tell her "Hey mom I've invited a friend from the academy. I told her she could stay with us tonight is that ok"

"Of course honey, I'm just happy you have friends and you are having fun at the academy." I smile and go back to the window as my mom is going back to the fun.

I look at the sky, I'm thinking of Silver I hope wherever he is , he's fine...

What's that? A boat just parked in the back of the inn. A guest? I look with more attention. The person is rather large, it's too dark but as soon as he turns his head I see something sparkle a yellow light.

It can't.

No.

But what if...

I go calmly to my mom, keeping my head cool I can't freak out right now. It might not even be him. "Mom, I'm gonna go outside cool off"

"Ok honey" She smiles.

I go through the back door and look around then out of the dark a large figure emerges...

Tears come to my eyes "Am I dreaming?"

"Stars, I didn't know it was possible for ya to become anymore beautiful than you already were. But I stand correctly."

IT'S HIM. I run to him and stop myself right in front of him. I want to take a good look at him. I want to savoir this moment. "It's you" I'm crying

He wipes the tears off my face with his organic hand. He holds my face with both hands, how I missed his cold metal fingers I look up at him and kiss him deeply...

I hear someone call me. SHIT, why did she have to appear now?!


	15. Chapter 15- Catching up

I turn my head "Hannah!" I exclaim in surprise and then it hits me she can turn Silver in. He's right here. No this moment can't be over!

"I'm sorry to interrupt you" She smiles and extends her hand at Silver "Hi, I'm Hannah, Jim's roommate, and you must be the ring guy."

Me and Silver look at each other... she doesn't know... "Ya lass, that is me, John's the name" He shook her hand with his robotic hand.

"Well I should probably get inside, I'm very sorry again." She goes to open the back door to get inside but I stop her

"Ah Hannah before you go"

"Could ya not mention me presence here, Grace's family is not too keen on me" He laughs.

"My lips are sealed" She smile and went inside.

"I'm sorry, Silver" I say and sit on top of a big rock.

"Let me look at ya" He lifts up my head with his robotic hand. "Now why would a young beautiful lass like yaself frown?"

"It's just... I miss you so much" I try not to break down and cry.

He gives me a gentle kiss "Grace, I missed you too."

He grabs my hand he frowns, not an angry or sad frown but a disappointed one. "Is something wrong?"

He gives me a weak smile "No lass, don't worry" Then it hits, it's my left hand, I'm not wearing the ring.

"It's kinda of hard to work with jewelry on one's hand" I pull out my necklace. "I just use it around my neck all the time"

"Lass..." He gives me a smile

"I know you wanted my left hand specifically but I was afraid I would getting ahead of myself... That you didn't mean "that" finger"

He sits down next to me and looks me directly into my eyes "I didn't want to ask ya right away, I need to do a lot before I'm worthy of that question"

"Silver trust me, you don't need to do anything... I love you."

"Grace, I destroyed your inn, and almost killed you"

"And then you saved me from certain death, and gave up your dream and the reason why everybody is having fun in there is because of you, if it weren't for you we wouldn't have the new inn."

"Lass ya spoil me, would you mind if I..." He says as he is holding my left hand with his organic one and the ring with the other."

"Do you really mean it?"

He just smiles and nods and I nod in return. He puts the ring on my left hand's ring and kisses me again. I can't even begin to explain how much I love him...

"Why don't ya tell me what ya been up to?"

"Missing you, trying to be the best of my class so I can distract myself from you"

"Ya spoil me lass."

"Wanna know something crazy? A certain someone gave birth to 4 kids"

"Is this ya way to tell me I'm a father?" He laughs

"Unless you cheated on me with Amelia"

"The captain? no kiddin?"

"Nop, she married Doctor Delbert 2 weeks after they found out"

"Who would have thought?"

"I wish you could stay..."

"The captain will have my head"

"I actually asked her if there was any way to get the charges dropped"

"Ya did?" He didn't sound excited

"Yeah, she said, that... the sentence could be eased to community service, like give classes or work in a ship during a year."

"But for that I need to finish turning my life around"

"I- I don't want you to change for me... I want you to be happy."

"I'm a selfish man Grace... I'm doing this cause I want to be in ya life again and never let ya go..."

"I don't want to let go either" I kiss him passionately. How I missed his touch.

"I'm gonna see ya once again Grace and then, I'm gonna be worthy of ya."

A calmer music starts playing from the inside "Care to dance lass?"

I let out a laugh "I don't dance and neither do you Silver."

He gets up and pulls me close to his chest. My heart beat is off the roof. I missed this touch.

He grabs my hand gently and puts his robotic hand around my waist I look up and he smiles. We start swinging to the rhythm of the song. It wasn't really dancing but it was close enough.

I wish he didn't have to go...

After the music finishes I have to take off my jacket. I'm only in a sleeveless blouse.

"What's that lass?"

"What?"

"Ya got yaself a tattoo. What is it?"

I blush "It-it's the symbol for the element Silver" I look away.

He seems puzzled "Ya did that for me"

"Yes..."

"Grace..." He comes closer to me and kisses my tattoo"I won't be able to see ya for some time..."

"I know"

"And I have a ship awaiting for me... I need to leave now..."

"A ship?"

"I've found a respectable job at a respectable ship as a cook" He smiles.

"Are you happy?" My voice almost breaks

"Yes Grace, believe it or not cooking wasn't just a cover up I actually enjoy it."

"Will I see you again?" Tears come to my eyes"

He kisses me ever so gently "Yes..."

* * *

The party is over, everybody went to their rooms and houses. I go up to my room. Even though I insisted Hannah took her own room she wanted to share mine. Like we don't do that everyday already.

"So... are you going to give me the details?" She said with the most intrigued face ever

"We can't be together yet..."

"But you changed your ring. Now it's on "the finger" what happened?"

I sit down next to her. I need to tell someone and she knows how much I love him. I can trust her

"I told him... I told him that I was afraid I would be getting ahead of myself thinking he wanted to... you know. Then he said that he was not worthy of asking me that but asked me if he could put the ring on that finger and I said yes..."

"Ownnn, see didn't I told you he would come back?"

"Yeah... but I still have to wait..." I look down at my wrist. It burns like he left a print on my tattoo...

"But he will come back... anything else?"

"A lot of "I love you", kisses..." I blush

"Don't tell me you never did anything with him!"

I blush even harder "No, we did... trust me we did!"

"Is he grand? Do the skills come with age? He's what 27?" She puts on a devilish grin

"28, and let me tell you, I couldn't keep my mouth shut all night" We start to laugh.

This is strange but I kinda like, I don't think I could have these talks with anybody else but with Hannah... I trust her.

"Uhhh hot nights. And how about those tools? Do they feel weird?"

"The cyborg parts? Not at all, they sometimes feel cold to the touch... but he just makes me feel so warm inside... He's gentle and brute at the same time" I smile to myself remembering every time I escaped to go meet him.

"How did you two meet anyway?"

The smiles wipes off my face to give space to a blank scared face "It's kinda of late Hannah we should sleep" I get inside the bed and give her space to join me.

She lays down next to me "Jim, you need to tell me... what is it so bad that you can possibly tell me...?"

I turn my back to her "You wouldn't understand Hannah... you would say I'm stupid"

"Jim, you know I wouldn't... He obviously loves you... I wouldn't call you stupid for that..."

"He... he's on the run... he's trying to become a member of society so they only give him a community service sentence..."

"What did he do?"

I sniff trying not to cry "Every bad thing he did was eliminated in my eyes... He-he gave up his life long obsession to save me... a obsession that made him a cyborg! He got this Inn rebuild after he destroyed it... He did so many good things for me..."

"Wait, didn't you say that the inn was rebuild with some of the treasure?"

"He got it for me... and this ring also he got specifically to give me"

"He... he was on the ship? On the trip with you?"

"He was the cook... I was under his orders... He didn't think less of me because of a girl... He made work just as hard as anybody else...but... he was also so sweet to me... When I-I-I was so down and wanted to sleep with him he...he..." I just can even get the words out. I'm straight up crying I sit up in the bed and Hannah does the same.

"Calm down, take a deep breath."

I do as she says "He refused... he only did so when he was 100% sure I wanted it... He was afraid of hurting that he asked me if it was my first time. Even thought it wasn't he didn't think less of me and so gentle as if I was a virgin... He called me beautiful he he he stole kisses sometimes when we were alone on the deck"

Hannah hugs me "Then what happened?"

"He- he betrayed me... I heard them telling the other crew man that he didn't share his toys... that he hadn't gone soft...but he was lying... it took me awhile to believe that he-he wasn't" I swallow my crying "tricking me... he gave up the treasure to save me..." I was in tears she hugged me.

"Then what?"

"He believe me... he trusted my risky plan to get us out of the soon to blow planet... but then we had to say goodbye... he was the pirate captain he organized everything...He- he-he is on the run because of that, and it hurts so badly that will take years for him to be with me again..."

I hug her back "It's okay, I know captain Amelia will put a good word for him"

"They all want me to forget him but I won't I just won't I know we will be together..."

"Yes you will... I know... And I'll be there on the ship when you get married" She smiles

"Thank you Hannah... Thank you so much! I just could never speak of this with anyone"

This was the first truthful talk about Silver I ever had... To think that now I have a friend I trust this much...


	16. Chapter 16- Letters

Today is the beginning of the second year...

It's been half a year since I saw Silver... and since Hannah became my confidante to speak about Silver...

I became the best of all the first years... That made mom and everybody else very proud... I wonder if Silver would be too...

Well I'm back together with Hannah even though we saw each other a few times over summer.

I turned 19. I'm 1 year older than I was when my life really began to exist.

I beat every guy in all the physical classes. Some of them got so butt hurt when they realized I was a girl and claimed "That they went easy on me cause they didn't want to hurt" But the teachers just rolled their eyes at them.

I need to work twice as hard this year. I'm gonna be the best student here... I won't screw up... never again.

As well as the last year by the second term I'm already at the top of my class again. Mom praises me every time I go back home. But this year I don't come as much. I need to study for the theoretical classes, the physical ones are easier on me.

As I was getting dressed one friday after school Hannah came running into the room "JIM, JIM!"

"What happened Hannah? Calm down!" What the hell is going over her.

"There's there's a letter addressed to you"

"So? It must be mom's or Delbert's"

"It's signed "From: Jimbo". Remember you told that's how he called you!"

It can't be "Do you think it might be a code?"

"Well he can't sign with his name or authorities will be all over you so... it has to be who else called you Jimbo and would use that name as an alias?"

"You're right... but what if it isn't him?"

She hands me the letter "You will only know if you read it." She smiles reassuring me.

My hands are shaking with the feeling of the letter.

"I-I'll read it later..."

"Are you sure Jim?"

"Yes... I need to read it alone..."

She agreed and left to go eat something.

I just stand there, staring at the envelope entitled "From: Jimbo, Midnight Restaurant, Pluto; To: Grace Jame Hawkins, Interstellar Academy"

Could it be...?

I open the letter and start reading it... I need to sit down.

_"How's the most beautiful lass in the world? I heard ya doing quite well in the Academy, I knew ya going to show what ya made off..._

_I'm happy for ya. I hope ya don't mind me using the name Jimbo, can't risk getting figures it out. I'm working at a restaurant. The ship thing was too risky, after almost dying and knowing that would have never be able to make ya me wife or tell you goodbye... I knew I needed something more low key. I still want to keep being a spacer I'm only 29, but without ya it wouldn't make sense._

_It's a nice restaurant with already 4 stars, thanks to me cooking. I think of ya everyday. I got myself a flat with 3 bedrooms It's lonely without ya but it's a big upgrade. I'm making the life ya deserve, if you let me I'd like for ya to come over sometime when ya finish the school next year if ya want._

_I miss ya Grace... be careful and keep shining like the star ya are...I want to know all about how you are blinding everybody there._

_I love ya._

_John Silver"_

I re-read the letter about a million times before Hannah came back "What happened?" She asked worried since I was crying like a baby

I hug her "It's him... I think we are gonna make it..."

"I told you so" She replies as she hugs me back"

And so it began our little back and forward letters

_"Silver...I can't believe you wrote... I just can't. I'm doing fine now that I received your letter. I became top of my class again and I hope to stay that way. I now know how to pick my own fights so you don't have to worry about me._

_I know you will be given an easy sentence once Captain Amelia sees how much you changed she'll have to do it! And of course I'll come with you... to live with you would be like a dream._

_About the near death experience were you alright? I'm so happy to hear from you..._

_I'll keep beating these fancy school kids with all you taught me. You'll see... I won't disappoint you..._

_Love,_

_Grace"_

_"It wasn't bad, I got in one piece. I'm glad I taught you well and that I won't have to keep getting ya out of fights that are way over your head. I know ya are brave and smart you are gonna kick everybody to the curve and you will finish them._

_I love you Grace James Hawkins and one day I will see you again._

_The restaurant was kind enough to take me in, I guess cooking skills were good enough for them to close their eyes at my record and the fact that I'm being chased. But that will all end... When ya done with school I'll be a new man in the eyes of the law._

_This week I tried the old family recipe, easy to say everybody like it. How awful a pirate who doubles as a chef. In least I'm happy_

_My new dream is to take you in a ship around the galaxy._

_Love,_

_John Silver"_

_"I'm so happy you're happy. I love your cooking. I miss that hot drink you made me at night. I think you would get along with my mom is that weird? I think she could learn a lot from you, from your cooking skills._

_This week there was a dance... all the girls almost forced me into a dress but I refused. The boy look is better. I used an old suit I thought about what you would have say... if you would think I was still pretty._

_You were the only man I ever danced with... and that's how I want it to stay. I didn't dance that night instead I remembered our little reunion._

_I miss you John Silver I can't wait to see you again..._

_Love,_

_Grace"_

_"Grace, I need the approval of the mother-in-law so if it's through my cooking she'll accept it me as ya husband so it be cooking I'll be doing._

_No matter what you wear, ya beautiful, ya a star Grace Hawkins. Even so I would prefer ya without any._

_I miss our nights, damn it I miss you._

_But I don't want ya to stop ya life for me... ya should live... if ya fall in love with some fella who's better and that makes ya happy... I'll understand it._

_Love, _

_John Silver"_

_"There's no other man for me John Silver, I'm not stopping my life I'm getting it together so I show everybody "what ya made off"_

_I love you, and I'm getting through this school without any distractions. I have one goal only to be the best. And after that to meet you again._

_To kiss you, to wear nothing._

_I know you care for me but trust me I'm fine. as long as I'm with you emotionally I can wait till I'm with you physically._

_I know my mom would accept you, you make me happy and what mother doesn't want her daughter happy._

_I love you always,_

_Grace"_

_"I know you think like that, but live ya young lass... I love ya enough to let ya fly. But if even after the school ends ya willing to take this old cyborg I'll be honored._

_Ya a marble Grace... I love you. And hope everything goes well with us._

_I love you..._

_John Silver"_

_"After this letter is received don't send anymore till September. I'll be going home again and if you send any letters to the inn Amelia might find out. Or her kids that are always going through everything little pests._

_I'll miss you John Silver._

_We'll talk again in September._

_Love you forever,_

_Grace"_

I saved all the letters I received in a little box on top of my closet.

"Honey you seem happy, anything happen?" Mom asks me as she comes into my room

"Just happy there's only one year left" I lied

"I'm so proud" She touches my face. "You've come a long way"

Later that night I was up on the roof again and heard Amelia, Delbert and mom talk

"I think she's so much better, she's smiling, has a best friend and even got a tattoo with her"

"Matching ones? It might indicate a new romance that would certainly be grand, it would mean she forgot about him" Delbert stated.

"No, she went with a group of friends to celebrate being half done with first year, they all got something different, and Hannah really is just a friend trust me I asked her and offered my support in case they were more than that"

"Well anyways she forgot about that blockhead and has a bright future in front of here, I only hear positive reviews of her. She's at the top of her class yet again" Amelia says.

If only they knew why I was really happy...

When third year started again I received a letter from "Jimbo" in the second week I was so happy but it had no return address.

_"Grace, ya may wonder why there isn't a return address, I won't be able to write to ya anymore. Don't ya worry about me they haven't caught me. I love ya, and this is not goodbye. We will meet again don't ya worry, I keep my promises and nothing stands between me and a dream._

_Forgive me and trust me I'll meet ya again... if ya want._

_I love ya Grace forever._

_John Silver"_

It can't be...


	17. Chapter 17- School ends

My life ended... How could... what might have happen. Everything was going so well. That night I cried myself to sleep. The next morning I decided that Silver didn't exist. Nobody existed, just me and school. I can let this get to me.

Everybody specially Hannah and my family started to worry. I just shrugged and said that I needed to up my skills. That if I want to manage a ship I have to work even harder this year.

Everybody is so worried. Mom is the one who's the most worried.

I keep telling her everything's okay but she doesn't believe me.

"Jim, you are gonna have to tell me what happened it's been 6 months you are not being yourself!" Hannah said one night after class.

"Hannah, I told you before I'm here to work" I sound so aggressive

"Jim, something happened that you are NOT telling me"

"You don't know anything about me!" I shout

"Well I know you are in love, I know you have plans for the future."

"Well here's some news for you, sometimes plans go ashtray!"

"Jim, I'm gonna go outside get a bottled water. When I come back I hope you are calmer and we can speak like normal adults."

We never really spoke again. I was so angry with the world... with Silver. I know I need to trust him. But for him to cut me down after reaching me it hurts... I just hope I'll see him again...

I got the maximum grade in every class even the theoretical ones. Mom wrote to me saying how proud she was...

I love her but that's not the letter I want.

* * *

It's the night before graduation. I'm laying in my bed...alone... wondering if I'll get a surprise from Silver when Hannah comes out of the shower and starts getting dressed. He didn't really talk, we just co-lived.

"Tomorrow's graduation" She says

"I know"

"Then you should know that I want us to be friends. We might never see each other again after tomorrow!"

I get up and face her "Don't you think I know! Don't you think I want to cut you from my life before you do?!" I just can't keep this bottled up

"What? What gave you that stupid idea? I want you in my life!"

"Silver! That's what happened"

"Sit down, and tell me everything!" She demands

"He wrote to me at the beginning of the year. No return address and he just told me he couldn't write anymore, that something happened!" A weight let out of my shoulders.

"Nothing more?"

"That we will meet again..."

"And you were depressed for that?"

"What if something bad happened what if he got himself arrested"

"He's a famous criminal, we would have known by now!"

I know she's right but... "I'm scared Hannah!" I hug her "What if he doesn't love me anymore..."

* * *

The graduation was fast. Mom, Delbert and Amelia all cried. The kids that were now 3 years old hugged me. I was with my family but something missing...

I said goodbye to Hannah "I'm sorry for what I've put you through this last year..."

She hugs me "It's okay... We'll keep in touch, cause I am going to your wedding whether you want it or not"

I laugh "Of course"

* * *

Six months since I graduated. I start going on missions here and there, visiting planets, hoping I would spot Silver. It didn't happen...

I never received a letter or anything else from him. What is he up to? Doesn't he know I miss him.

As soon as they asked for people to go to Pluto I was the first in line. That's the last know address of him... maybe... just maybe

I've found the midnight restaurant, it's a fucking 5 star restaurant and it seems fancy. Luckily I'm in my uniform so I can blend right in.

I get inside "Table from how many miss?"

"Actually I was wondering if I could speak privately to the manager."

"Is something wrong? Is he in trouble?" He's obviously scared.

"Nothing like that I, my friend used to work here but he kinda lost my new address and I lost his so..."

"Ok right this way miss."

I get inside the manager's office, he's a human like me

"What do I owe the pleasure of the royal guard military?"

"I'm looking for a friend, he used to be a chef here."

"A cyborg?"

My face lights up "Yes!"

"Well, he got promoted to another chain in another planet, nice man, bad past but kind heart."

"Can you tell where he is working now?"

"Unfortunately no. After 6 months he quit, he did gave me 2 letters, one for me explaining why he quit and the other it said it was for a friend, I didn't read it though, saying that the person would come to get it."

"Is it addressed to a Grace James Hawkins?" I smile

"Yes... yes it is" He smiles back "He did talk about you a lot miss Hawkins... you are a very lucky woman" He hands me the letter.

"Thank mister, thank you"

"You're welcome."

I hide the letter in my inner pocket jacket. I'll read it back home...

* * *

_"Ya a smart lass Grace, I knew you would come look for me here. I'm sorry I didn't gave ya anymore news. I'm almost done with my plan to be with ya again. Have a little patience and be careful sailing._

_Everything is coming together... trust me..._

_I love you,_

_John Silver."_

I put this letter in the box next to the other letters... I laid in my bed, covered myself and fell asleep with a smile for the first time in a year...

* * *

Every job I did I kept some of the money to get a ship. Me and Silver would be co captains and start a independent job as something. I still don't know for sure, all I know is that I want to sail with Silver...

* * *

I got awful news today... a 6 month trip in space... I would be a first mate this would be my first job with my new position. I was scared, what if I failed, worst what if I died without kissing Silver one last time... I'm only 20 if this trip goes well I'll see everybody again with 21 years.

* * *

The trip was hard... I almost died... it made me realize how helpless I still was... but it also made me realize how much I want to be capable, to be a captain someday I need to take the helm of the fate.

Every decision I made there was radical but I trusted my instincts. The captain praised me... I did something great... I just wish Silver was here...

* * *

"Captain Amelia! What you doing here?" I say as I leave the ship and face her.

"I came to congratulate you on your first mission as a first mate, and let me tell you I couldn't be prouder."

"Captain Robins told you?"

"Yes, and we have some surprises back home."

In the intergalactic bus ride to Montressor, Amelia didn't say a word, but I knew what was coming a special dinner for me... with cake made by Ben and a warm welcome by Morph.

It's not that I didn't appreciate but... my heart has a hole that only one person can fill...

When we arrived I was right, mom greeted me with a hug "I was so worry Grace, I'm so proud!"

After the mini celebration everybody started cleaning up the mess and I started to help but Amelia stopped me

"Ah no, I need to give this young lady some advice for her next mission, she will be captain of the guard in no time if she keeps up like this."

"Go on dear, Morph will watch over the little ones" Delbert said.

We went outside "Is something the matter captain Amelia?" I ask

"As much as I hate to do this... I know you will do the right choice... Even so let me just say again how much I despise this man, but the law is the law."

"What is going on?"

"Nobody knows about this yet, not even Delbert so just... do whatever you want with this."

"Captain I'm not follow-" I turn my head and there he is...

"It's been officially 6 hours since I signed the release of this man, I imagine you have a lot to catch up so... carry on"

I run to him I hug him I cry.

"Ya grew a little taller lass"


	18. Chapter 18- Everybody's thoughts

I touch his face "You're here you're really here..."

"I missed ya too lass." He hugs me and gives me a deep kiss.

Wait! I shove him away "What's wrong, Grace?"

"What's wrong? You wrote to me for half a year and then just told me you couldn't that's what happened! You didn't talk to me for 2 years!"

"Lass, ya got to understand..."

"Understand what? That you could have just told me what was going on?" I'm so hurt but yet so happy to see him again.

"Lass... understand"

"Then start explaining."

* * *

I knew I needed to have some sort of job if I wanted to see Grace again. That lass treats me better than I deserve.

At first I took a job as a ship's cook. It paid well, they didn't care about my criminal background and present.

One time we where around Montressor where that lass' inn would re open. I regret destroying it, but I think she forgave me, she spoils me.

It was amazing, the lass still loves me. She was more beautiful than ever. I couldn't believe me eyes. And I think we are engaged. My dream now is to make her me wife and sail with her. But I had to say goodbye yet again. Just a few more years

But... after that black hole, it reminded about how I almost lost her... and how I could never see her again...

After that I quit, I was accept at a 3 star restaurant that soon after me cooking turned into a 4 star. I got myself a flat with 3 bedroom. I didn't need the space. It was just wishful thinking. That we might move in here...

I decide to start writing to her. I needed to connect to her, it might be selfish of me, but I love the lass. Every time she answer me I would smile. But soon enough summer came and I couldn't write to the academy or her house...

That summer changed everything. After being promoted to another restaurant I decided enough was enough... I have been doing enough time.

I got reference letters from all my bosses. They understood my situation. I went to Montressor in disguise. Found the ol' Captain.

"John Silver" She exclaimed

"Oh beautiful captain star see ya, ya beautiful as always"

"Before I arrest you do have any last words?"

"Two letters actually."

"What in the bloody hell do you mean?"

"I've been working... in respectful business. This are recommendation letters from my former bosses. I want to try to get an easy sentence. They can testify in court too."

"You're... coming out for help? To become a member of society"

"Already been, illegally, but if I want to be with the lass... I need ya permission legally"

"You... want to go in a straight line?"

"Yes..."

"I'm not liking it, but the law is the law."

Luckily Captain agreed to help. The judge sentenced me to 2 and a half years of working on a ship as cook. They went easy on me.

After those two years passed I was told Grace would be in a 6 month trip. I was always put on different ships and time zones than her. I asked captain Amelia to do that. I want to surprise the lass.

I earned enough money to buy a ship half as big as "The Legacy". I want the lass to choose it with me.

The day I was officially a free man, Captain told me that she would be coming back today.

They would be doing a celebrate and to appear near the inn at 8 o'clock pm.

Then there she was... the love of my life... A little different but still as pretty as ever. She was taller, her uniform showed her female form and her hair almost reached her shoulders making her face more feminine.

* * *

"You- You... wanted that much to be with me that you reached out to captain Amelia"

"Aye lass, don't you know I'll do anything for ya?"

I kiss him again "Do you have to leave?"

"Tonight yes, I have to stop the lease and tomorrow I'll come back.

"I'll miss you John Silver, but what's one more day compared to 2 years almost 3?" I smile.

"I love ya lass."

"I love you too John Silver."

He kisses me again

* * *

I go back inside. I have the biggest grin on my face. "Is something the matter honey?" Mom asks.

"I'm just happy I'm home."

I can't wait to introduce Silver to mom. WAIT. Will she accept it? Will she able to see how good he is to me? Will she accept it?

Well anyway I have to work tomorrow so I best be getting to sleep. I think his irish is starting to rub off on me.

I go to sleep with a smile on my face.

Next morning I'm awaken by morph liking my face "Hey buddy good morning to you too, guess what"

"Guess what, guess what."

"Daddy's coming back" I pet him but he backs away and turns into a small Silver "Yes. but don't tell mom I want to surprise her"

He does a little continence and I laugh. "Well time to put the uniform and go back to work I have a small trip to do today I'll be back by dinner time."

* * *

I finished terminating the lease early. I gather my money and went to the Benbow inn. I knew the lass had work. But I wanted to see if Grace's mom's dream came true.

I go inn at lunch time is packed. I see a woman approaching me, she must be in her early forties "Do you mind taking a seat at the counter all the tables are packed I'm sorry sir."

"No problem lass" She had brown hair and light blue eyes. Not as blue as Grace's but their faces where very similar. She took her good looks off her mother.

I ordered something. As I was eating lunch rush was going away and the guests and clients went away till it was just me and Grace's mom

"How did you like the food, sir?" She asked me

"Finest food I've ever eaten. Besides me own"

"You're cook?"

"I prefer the term chef, but yes"

"Then what brings you here? Looking for job, right now we don't need anyone"

"Actually came here to meet the love of me life" It's strange to speak of the lass to her mother without her knowing but maybe this is the easiest way to break the news.

"Really?"

"Aye, haven't seen her in 3 years and haven't talk to her in 2 and half of those"

"That must have been hard, just dating or more serious?"

"I asked her to marry me, gave the lass a ring, she accepted it, but I'm gonna ask her again."

"Well I hope everything goes well."

* * *

That man seems like trouble... I know I'm judging looks, but it seems like he's hiding something. He went away luckily.

Grace came back from work. Smiling, how good is to see her smiling, what happen yesterday that changed her mood. She hugged me.

"What has gotten over you?"

"Mom, I'm just so happy"

"You are wearing the ring again... this time in your finger."

"He came back he's outside..."

HE? "The pirate captain... that destroyed our inn?"

"Mom, he also gave up a lot to save me! We wouldn't be here speaking if it weren't for him!"

A large figure came through the door... It's the man from before

"Mom" She hugs his arm "This is John Silver, the man I'm in love with"

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself when I was here earlier, but I figured Grace wanted to introduced us." He takes off his hat in a gesture of politeness

Luckily the inn was empty "You two sit down, we need to talk" I say in a harsh voice. Grace's smile disappears in disappointment and surprise, The man's smile disappears but he doesn't seem surprise.

"I understand ya have some concerns ma'am"

"You are a criminal"

"Not anymore, just ask the Capt' " He says

"Still I can't accept this"

"Mom, you can't be serious..."

"Grace you can't affiliate with criminals, even if they saved you..."

"Mom, I've been through tough and thin with Silver, there's no one else I trust more."

"Well I don't trust him... This isn't good"

"I understand ma'am"

"Silver!"

* * *

Why is he agreeing with her?

"I understand ya have your doubts Mrs. Hawkins, but I gave up everything for her, and if Grace will take me, I would feel an immense pride and happiness."

"Mom..."

"I'm going to sleep, there are some empty rooms he can take one, I'm not in the mood for this talk"

Why... why can't she see how happy I am...

"I-I'm gonna get you settled in Silver"

He puts is robotic hand in my shoulder "Lass, ya sure ya want to be with me?"

"OF COURSE I DO, I've been through hell without you... you are the reason I live. I told you I love you"

* * *

Why did that man have to appear now?! Grace was doing so well... He's just going to get her into the dark side, a pirate...

I love my girl way too much to let this happen. HOW CAN HE BE FREE?

Why is Grace acting like a child...?

He seems level headed but... he must be manipulating Grace... I have to make her see that...

* * *

"This bed is huge" He said as I showed him one of the free rooms.

"Well the treasure gave for great things, and money keeps getting into the inn, we just invest into food and other necessities so there isn't much left for us."

He kisses me "You know Silver, would you like to test this bed?" I give him a devilish grin.

"Better not, lass with need ya mother's approval I don't think shacking up together will be the best idea" He's so nice to me...

I sit on the bed "You are probably right... can I in least sleep here with you... that's the thing I never did with you, I always had to leave"

He kisses me again "Of course lass. Ya know I'm kinda of mad"

"Why's that?"

"I'm mad, cause everyone can see just how beautiful ya body is with that uniform... I thought that right was only mine"

I laugh as I take off my jacket "It is, and luckily for us we now have all the time in the galaxy for you to get to know that body even better"

"Ya better stop teasing me lass" He kisses me, gosh how I miss his kisses..."Ya best be going to sleep"

"Yes..." I say as Silver takes off the blankets and gets settled in the bed.

He goes more to the left side so I can slip in "Aren't ya gonna join me lass?"

"Of course." I take off my boots, get into the bed and cuddle in Silver's chest.

"I love you Grace"

"I love you Silver"

And like that we drifted to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19- Sarah's talk

I told Silver I needed to go upstairs and change. As I'm climbing up the stairs I meet mom

"Where were you last night?" She sounded mad

"I slept in Silver's room."

"Grace! Did you honestly slept with him after yesterday?"

"The key word is sleep. We didn't do anything." I enter my room and start changing into my casual clothes, baggy pants and baggy shirt.

"Grace, you can't honestly believe him can you?"

"Yes mom, yes I can, I never felt this way with anyone. He's... just everything to me"

Why can't she see that?

* * *

The inn was empty, I was sitting in one of the empty seats with my hand supporting my head on the table. I thought she was smart enough to see past him...

* * *

"Hey Silver!" I say when I meet him outside

"Hey lass, I was thinking, wanna take a boat ride? For old time's sake?"

I grin "As long as you're driving, I drove last time."

"Whatever ya say lass."

We went for a ride, we didn't went too far away from Montressor. I was laughing of the happiness I was feeling, bring with Silver again it's just... great!

"Ya having fun lass!?"

"You betcha!"

We decided to stop mid hair in a quiet zone and just relax... far away from drama...

"I missed this... I just missed...you" I say

"Trust me I missed ya too."

I sit closer to him in the small boat. "What now?"

"We rest for a little while then go back"

"No, I know but I mean... About us?"

"Oh..."

"If you don't want to talk about it right now I understand."

He picks up my left hand that has the ring he gave me. "I think ya got the answer right there lass" He looks at me dearly.

"Silver... do you really...?" I look at him in surprise. He always indicated "that" but to follow through on that...

He tries to position himself into a kneeling position it was hard since the boat is small and we might lose balance.

"What are you doing?" I laugh as he takes my hands.

"What I've should have done before." He looks me straight in the eye "Lass, we've been through thick and thin together, through lies and almost death, and ya know I love ya I really do...And the mushy stuff is not my specialty well what I'm trying to tell ya is will ya marry me Grace?"

I kiss him deeply "Do you even have to ask?"

He kisses me back "Ya too good to me lass, ya more than I deserve"

After we came back I just couldn't stop smiling "Ya gonna have ya face stick like that"

"I'm just so happy!" I kiss him again. Somehow I kissing him more out in the open is better... more freeing."I think we have enough ingredients for your old family recipe..."

"Ya wanna try me cooking again?"

"Yes, I want to try the cooking of my husband-to-be"

"Aye, Yes."

* * *

I heard a sound of a boat in the background I look through the window, it's Grace that awful pirate... but... She smiling... She's happy...She kisses him and the smile becomes even bigger.

He seems... happy also... and protective can it really be?

* * *

"Ben can you leaves alone? And get Morph" I turn to Silver "He'll love to see you again" I smile.

"Are you sure Jimmy, I'll go get captain!" Ben started going crazy

I roll my eyes and grab his metal head "Ben!"

"Yes Jimmy?"

"Go get Morph and leave me and Silver alone, everything is ok"

"Sure Jimmy, everything my buddy Jimmy says"

He leaves "That robot's missing a few screws?"

"He's nice, but it can become too much some times...So that stew...?" I smile at him

"Aye lass" He smiles. I'm just in completely bliss... even though my mom...

He starts whistling the same son he was when we first meet... I handled him the ingredients he asked for... just like old times...

* * *

"Where are you going Ben?" I asked

"I'm going to get Morph, Jimmy asked me"

"She did?"

"Yes..."

"Go on"

"You sure Sarah?"

I sigh "Yes Ben..."

Apparently they're cooking something. It smells good. Is she really happy?

* * *

"Morphy! Come to daddy!" Silver exclaims as he sees little morphy who runs and cuddles to his face and he pets him in return

I take the spoon and put some of the stew in a bowl "Here you go morph, some of Silver's family stew for you"

He gets all excited and turns into a straw to eat all of the stew. I serve myself and Silver "Here you go"

"How is it lass?"

I eat a little "Great as always" I smile.

We get out of the kitchen to eat at one of the tables.

* * *

They leave the kitchen smiling with bowls in their hands but they both stop at my sight.

"Silver made some stew want a bowl?"

"No thank you I'm not hungry." I respond.

She's my daughter... he's a pirate who brought her pain... and apparently happiness...

She sits down with him in another table, he caresses her left hand and Grace smiles at him.

I leave the room.

* * *

I went back to Silver's room after the stew "Are ya alright lass?" He asks worried.

"Yes... it's just..."

"Ya mom isn't it?"

"She'll come around" I smile reassuring him even though I'm the one who needs confirmation.

"Everything will be alright lass"

"I know."

"Everything WILL be alright Grace." I hug him... I love him so much

* * *

It's midnight. I'm cleaning up the tables. I hear somebody coming down the stairs.

"Oh it's you" I say in a angry tone.

"Ma'am I think we need to talk"

"You think?" I sit down in one of the table. He just stands there "So... you want to talk start!"

He sits down in front of me "I know ya think I'm no good"

"I think you are deceiving Grace"

"I can promise I ain't"

"You are a pirate, you put her life in danger, there's the age gap, the species gap, I don't think you'll keep her safe."

He looks at me very seriously "I'll die before anything happens to Grace."

"You are blinding her!" I insist

"As long as she is willing to take me, I'll be there. I know I'm not worthy of her"

"Then leave."

He looks hurt. "I'm not gonna do that, as long as Grace wants me around I'll be here."

"I don't like that."

"I lost everything to her..."

"You abandoned her, she was getting her life together."

"Was she happier before I came?"

"Sometimes, not last school year..."

"Is she happy now?"

I say nothing

"Mrs Hawkins, do ya think Grace is happy now?"

"Yes..."

"I love her. I had to abandon her so I could ask her to take me, to become a free man."

"She IS happy now, I hate to admit it but you do make her happy, but how can I trust you with her?"

"I ain't gonna leave Grace, she's all I want and as long as she wants me, I told you I'm sticking around."

"Can_** I**_ trust your words?"

"Aye ma'am."

He seems truthful. "Also ma'am"

"Yes?"

"I need to tell ya one more thing, I have officially asked Grace to marry me this morning, she said yes. But I know she, we, would both appreciate ya blessing. Ya all the family she has... she does care very deeply for ya Mrs. Hawkins."

Marriage?

"I can accept you two being together... but marriage... I was just 2 years younger than Grace when I married her father... I don't want her to make the same mistakes I did."

"It's not like we gonna marry tomorrow."

"I know... but for now I can accept you two are together. I need some time to process the information..."

"May I use the kitchen?"

"What for?"

"There's a drink I used to make on the ship to Grace, I thought she could use it now"

Does he really care that much about her...?

I really need to think about this engagement...

* * *

**Author's note:**

So some of your reviews don't allow me to answer so if you have any questions just private message I think if you private message me first I can answer, but I'm not sure. I would love if u gave me some points on what you like and don't like.

Grace was something I created cause of "girl power" even though Amelia is super bad ass I loved if there was another female character but due to the context the movie was created I understand. I tried to not make her into a sappy head in the clouds teenage girl as hard as I could. If u think I failed in that please tell me cause I may be able to change it with character development


	20. Chapter 20- Friends that help you

I was laying in his bed. I felt better sleeping here. He said he needed to go downstairs stars know to do what.

I rolled to my side covering myself to try to fall asleep. I won't say that mom not accepting Silver isn't worrying me cause it is... I can't choose between the two of them...

Mom was there for me, dad left and even though it was a rocky start and I needed to help her, she eventually pulled herself together. I only had her... Doppler wasn't really present, he was more of a casual friend for mom to let out some steam, with all the problems I gave her it was for her to confide in a friend.

Will she accept that I'm engaged? I would like for her to be at the wedding... to wear her wedding dress... I never wore a dress in my life, but it's my wedding and that's the only dress I would wear.

Silver came back I pretend I was asleep. "Lass I know you're awake."

"Can't fool you" I say as I smile and sit up

"No ya can't lass" He sits on the edge of the bed "made ya this" He smiles and hands me a mug

I take a sip and I grin "It's the same drink you made me on the ship"

"That it is" I kiss him

"Thank you"

He smiles "Now lass, ya best be going to sleep."

"Ok" I finish the drink and lay back in the bed. Silver gets in after awhile.

We didn't do anything... again... I guess the mood isn't good since we still have a lot of things to resolve...

* * *

Can he really care that much for her? Enough to marry it seems... Can I really give my daughter away.

I told Delbert and Amelia to come in the early morning they seem like the ones who know what to do...

* * *

"What's wrong Sarah?" Delbert said as he entered the inn with Amelia and the kids, it was 9 am, breakfast wouldn't be open for another hour.

"Hi aunty Sarah" His kids say, they are almost like my grandkids in a way, they are already 3 years old, and can talk a little bit.

"I'm glad you could come, can I speak to you two alone?" I say.

They look at each other wondering what business has got me so troubled.

"Why don't you go play with Ben and Morph kids" Amelia says as she hands the kids to Ben

"I'll take good care of them Captain Amelia." He says as he takes them to the back yard.

"So Sarah what's gotten you so troubled?" She asks.

"I guess you both already know about _**him**_" I can't even say the name of that pirate.

"Uh, you mean John Silver, Sarah?"

"Yes" I sigh.

"What did that blasted bastard did?"

"He asked... Grace to marry him... I don't know if I can give her away to him..."

"Why is that?" She asks

"Why?! Really?! Amelia can't you guess?"

"You don't trust him..." Delbert says

"She... I could maybe ignore if it wasn't so serious, I honestly think that she's not thinking right! She's too young to be marrying, and to marry that pirate!"

"Sarah... I honestly don't like him either. But I do have to face the facts."

"What are those facts?"

"He did a lot of things just so he could be here. He could have keep robing but he decided to work, and he worked on respectful businesses too. And then he risked himself and asked me to get him an audience. After reviewing every single testimony I had to give my opinion to the judge and tell the truth, he only needed community service and he worked very hard to be free in the eyes of the law, all for Grace" Did he really...

"So you think I should just give up?"

"No Sarah, as your friend I think you should talk with both, listen to Grace and to Silver " Delbert said.

"Trust me, Grace is smart, she wouldn't delude herself." Amelia states.

"So you think he won't betray her?"

Amelia shakes her head "No, I don't think so, I think you should trust her but talk to her."

* * *

"Morning lass" He says as I smile and kiss him

"Morning, wanna grab something to eat?"

"Sure"

We go downstairs I hear some high pitch laughs and small footsteps running. Something goes against my legs I look down I see a small figure with blonde hair, it's Amelia's kid "Hi there Rose, be careful." I say

"Jim!" She says, even the kids call me Jim, at first they tried calling me Grace but I quickly taught them other wise. "Pick up pick up!"

"Ok princess" I say as I pick her she's getting big. I turn so she can face Silver "Hey Rose, this here is Silver, say hi!"

"Hi, mr Silver" She says and ducks her head in my neck

"She's shy, she's one of the Captain's kids."

"Hi there little princess" He says as he pets her head and she laughs a little.

"Where's your brother and sisters?" I ask

"With Ben and Morphy"

"What about your mom and dad?"

"With aunty Sarah."

I keep her in my arms as me and Silver go to the common room "She's a cutie"

"Yes, a little trouble maker though isn't that right Rose"

She just laughs.

I see Delbert and Amelia siting down with mom

"Captain stars see ya" He exclaims I just roll my eyes

"Keep your mouth shut"

"I see Rose escaped Ben" Doc says as he stands up and come closer to me

"Wanna go to daddy, Rose?" She nods her head and I pass her to Delbert's arms

"Ya got yaself a nice family captain"

"Thanks Mr. Silver. Well we should get going I'm going to get the rest of the kids, Delbert go on I'll meet you outside in no time. Nice seeing Miss Hawkins, Sarah."

"Goodbye"

We said our goodbyes. The air was strange again...

"Could you two come sit down please?" Mom asks and we obey. "I have been really thinking about you two..."

"And..." I say... scared of the answer.

"I don't want to lose you."

"Ma'am you wouldn't lose her." Silver interjects

"I know you are engaged, and even though he did a lot of evil you still love him."

"And I love her, Mrs Hawkins" He looks very serious, it makes me feel protected

"I know... And even though it's hard for me... I rather see you happy with him then unhappy without him." She smiles

"Mom... are you...?"

"Yes" She grabs my hand "I'm giving you both my blessing."

"Thank ya ma'am from the bottom of me heart"

"Mr Silver I hope I don't regret this decision" She shots him a playful glare and I laugh. I'm so happy

"Ya won't Mrs Hawkins."

"Call me Sarah... we are gonna be family after all..."


	21. Chapter 21- Life plans

Bliss has come over me... Mom accept us... has given us her blessing...

Silver decided to help out in the kitchen for the day. I needed to do an afternoon job back in the Montressor port.

Now... how will our lives be? What will we do and where will we live? I always liked the idea of making a private delivering service... If I work for another year maybe I'll have enough money for a medium size ship.

Still Silver is a part of my life and I hope he will be for many years so he has a say in this also.

When I came back the place was packet "Hi Jim!" said Mrs Dunwiddie

"Hi mrs Dunwiddie how's the food?"

"Wonderful, what's that on your finger lady?" Oh gosh can she be more into gossip?

"An engagement ring ma'am" I responded

"And who the lucky_** person**_ might be" She put an emphases on person, like most people she thinks I'm gay cause I'm a tomboy and never really public dated anyone

"Actually..."

"That might be me ma'am" Silver came out of nowhere with various deserts in his robotic hand that was set to have little platters so he could carry them all. "Here ya go" He serves her

"Thank you, so you're the lucky fella?" She says in doubt

"Yes, luckiest man in this side of the galaxy, blast, maybe the whole galaxy" He laughs.

My mind goes blank and I kiss him gently on the lips, some of the other costumers turned their heads in surprise but I don't care "And I'm the luckiest lass in the whole galaxy" I say as Silver puts his organic arm around my waist.

"Well, lass costumers are waiting"

He went back to work.

After hours, we were talking, we were in his room, well it basically became "Our" bedroom, the one upstairs in the personal floor was just for clothes and my solar surfer, and also my letters.

"So what do you want to do?" I ask

"Ya know what I want to do" He kisses me but before I fall with my back to the bed I stop him

"Not now" I laugh "With life... we know we want to sail together"

"I've been thinking about that too, Grace, what do ya say we buy a ship?"

"And then what?"

"We do need to make money for the ship, hire a crew and make a service of some sort, a private business"

"I was thinking maybe a delivery service? It's easy and it allows us to sail very often!"

"It sounds perfect lass" He gets up and goes to the room's closet and takes out a bag "Here's some of the savings for the ship, been gathering around some money from the jobs I had for us to get a ship"

"I also have some money for the ship, we can get an amazing one with all this money"

"We are gonna sail the galaxy in style lass..." He kisses me and this time I fall to the bed willing.

He has his robotic hand underneath my head and the other on my waist, how I've missed his touch. His hand keeps going up and up to my breast and squeezes it gently I gasp in surprise.

He stops kissing and looks at me for permission I smile and keep kissing him. He takes that as an yes and he pushes me up into an embrace as we make out. I gasp for air and take off my sleeveless blouse and start going for my belt as he takes off his shirt. Even though he's big, he's still very attractive and his soft large physic with some muscle mass it's incredibly amazing to lay on top of.

He starts kissing me again the cold metal against my back makes me flinch at first. Silver uses his tools to take off my bra my naked chest is now completely against his own. It feels nice this warmth.

He's in his boxers and I'm in my briefs, I put my hand in his elastic band to pull them down, once he notices what I'm trying to do he takes them off himself. He's naked, I look down and see how big he is already. Even though we did this before I'm having performance anxiety and blush.

He lets out a little chuckle "Calm down lass"

I take his organic hand and place it over my breast "When was I not calm?" I grin and he kisses me again.

He puts his hand in my elastic band and looks at me again for confirmation that I wanted to do it and I just pull them off myself and kiss him.

We re-positioned a little as we kissed so he could enter me, I'm little nervous it will hurt. I haven't done ever since the Legacy. He starts to enter and I flinch in pain, and like our first time he slows down the entrance and I moan in pleasure "Silver..."

He kisses my neck, I gasp when he enters completely my body. He starts pumping slowly so I can get used to him again, the pleasure hits my body in such a way that I never thought possible, this was even better than in the Legacy... we can do what we want... we are together... officially.

"Faster" I gasp and he obeys. This is so good, only him can make me feel this way.

The night was a bunch of pleasure moans and "Silver" "Grace" all over again

I never fell asleep next to him after having sex... but now we could and it fell great

Next day, we told mom our plans, she wasn't trilled but she was happy that in least Silver had more spacer experience than me and so I would be safer.

We searched for some ships in our price range. We decided that the captains quarters needed to be twice as big as normal. There were some ships like that since some captains like to bring their significant other.

And we saw it... It wasn't as big as "The Legacy" but it was amazing... beautiful...

"Uau..." We say together...

"It has big enough quarters for us, we can have 4 crew man"

"This is it, and it's right under our price range... it's perfect Silver!" I exclaim.

"What we call it lass?" He asks

"I don't know..." I'm just in a trance from looking at the ship "And you? Do you have any ideas?"

"Jimbo the first..."

"Your pet name for me?"

"Aye lass, this is gonna be the start of our lives."

I kiss him... We are really doing this...

* * *

The next couple of months were a little crazy, we bought the ship immediately and drove it back home mom was NOT amused. She questioned our investment, but when we told her that we still got money.

Captain Amelia helped us get the ship licensed so we could start the business.

It took us a long time to get 4 crew man we could trust but eventually we did. They lived in near by planets to the Monstressor port. Me and Silver opted to live on the ship. Mom didn't like that but she understood that I couldn't live in the inn forever with Silver. I would visit her every time we finished a job. Silver would come unless he had to re-stash the galley with food.

I think she could see I was happy

The jobs weren't long, just bring some stuff to a planet, if we're able we stay there for a day to visit and then leave. It may not be much but it's amazing... just because I'm with Silver... my co-captain.

At first the crew man weren't too keen on having a woman captain and mostly listen to Silver rather than me. Silver would double as a cook. I insisted we get a crew man to cook but he refused, said he liked to cook.

But then a meteor storm hits us and both me and Silver had to take control of the situation. I ordered them around at stirred the helm avoiding most of the meteors without causing significant damage to the ship. After that day they started to respect me...

* * *

"Hey mom" I said as I entered the inn trough the back door "Do you have anything for me to tie my hair?" I ask. My hair now reached a little bit passed my shoulders and it was always getting in the way when I sailed. I think I may cut it again but I never have the time...

"Sure here you go honey." She says as she hands me an elastic band for me to tie my hair. She's looking at me smiling

"Is something wrong mom?"

"No it's just... you grew so much... you're more feminine, you're happier, you're engaged"

"If by feminine you mean my hair don't get used to it, I'm gonna do the under buzz cut again."

"It's not just the hair, it's your aura. Have you two decided when you are getting married?"

Over the last couple months she has gotten used to me and Silver being engaged... I dare to even say she's excited.

"Well, we are getting married in "Jimbo the first", and we thought of Captain Amelia to officiate the ceremony."

She shakes her head in disapproval but with a smile indicating she's being playful "A true spacer's wedding."

I smile "Yes."

"So have you given any thought on the attire?" She asks. obviously she's asking if I'll wear a dress.

Even thought I though of wearing mom's dress but maybe I should wear my uniform "I don't know"

"Do you want to wear a dress?"

"You know me mom... I never wore a dress in my life not even as a little girl."

"But do you want to wear one now?"

"Maybe, I don't know... as long as it's not too girly. Something like Captain's wedding dress. She was pretty bad ass still."

"I'm pretty sure I can arrange my old dress."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course no" She kisses my forehead "It's my only daughter's wedding"

"We'll try the dress when I come back from tomorrow's trip." I smile.

"And who will be there at the wedding?"

"Well, Silver and I haven't talked about that. But you, Delbert and the kids will be there. I want Hannah to be there too."

"Have you told her what has been going on?"

"No, I'm gonna write her soon."

* * *

_"Hello Hannah, sorry to keep this short but I have to part to go on a voyage. I'm gonna be direct_

_-He came back you were right._

_-He's now a free man_

_-We are officially engaged._

_-I want you to be at the wedding._

_-The date has not yet been determined. I'll keep you posted._

_-I quit my job and made a private delivery service with Silver._

_-We are doing well._

_I hope you are alright. I only been hearing good things about you and your career, I knew you would do great things after school._

_Please reply to this letter I miss you my friend..._

_Love,_

_Jim Hawkins"_

* * *

_"Jim! I knew I was right. I'm so happy for you. I know how much you suffered the last year of the Academy._

_Yes my career is going great I just been promoted to First mate in the company I'm associated with. Yes I will go to your wedding just give me the indications. Knowing you it will be a true spacer's wedding on your ship._

_My love life currently non existent, but don't be sad. Honestly I'm just working too hard. When you get married I may take my vacation leave for a month and just relax._

_I'm doing well, family's worried but what can you do when you're a spacer, right?_

_I miss you also... I hope to see you soon. Come by the house if you're in Walling._

_Love,_

_Hannah Jones"_


	22. Chapter 22- Old friends, good and bad

Me and Silver loved our ship... it was our house... we sleep there... it's our home. I wonder if things will be different after the wedding. Everything changed after we got engaged... it changed for the better

Mom was helping me try her wedding dress, since Silver was conducting one of the deliveries he would be away for 4 hours so I had time.

I put it on, it was short on me since I take a little more after my dad's side. Even though both mom and dad's eyes are blue his are more intense like mine and my hair is darker like his, but in everything else I'm like mom.

I looked myself in the mirror... I didn't look like myself. The dress was a little old fashioned having puffy sleeves. and a full covered chest. I don't really like it... my face makes a dubious expression...

"Yeah, this is so not your face honey..." She says shaking her head.

We hear the bell from the reception downstairs ring, mom goes get it "I'll be right back" I nod

I keep staring at myself in the mirror... I don't think I want to wear a dress...

She comes back "Honey there's someone here to see you..."

I turn my head to see Hannah, I run to hug her "Missed you too Jim!" She takes a good look at me "No offense Mrs. Hawkins but this... I don't think Jim was made for dresses"

"I hate to agree... " Mom says

"Well what are you doing here?!" I ask surprised.

"I had a job near by, but I have to leave tomorrow, Are you trying wedding dresses?"

"Mom's wedding dress, do you have where to stay?"

"The ship, but let's talk about the dress now."

"What should we do , Hannah?" Mom asks.

"Well, we can turn the dress into a long coat that goes like Captain Amelia's jacket but it should cover some of your thigh in a round shape, you can wear tight white pants, cut the upper part into a suit cleavage." Hannah started explaining like she was some kind of stylist, well I do like the idea of wearing pants...

"Oh and maybe a tight dress shirt underneath" Mom said

"I like where you're going Mrs. Hawkins, and you Jim?"

"Well... it seems amazing"

"Mrs. Hawkins call the dress maker, we need to take sizes."

* * *

"How are ya lass?" Silver says as he enters the inn. I'm sitting down in one of the chairs reading about new discovered planets.

"I hate dresses" I smile as he sits down.

"That bad?"

"Let's just say, I was_** NOT **_made for dresses, but we discovered a solution."

"Whatever ya wear, ya still as gorgeous as the day I set me eye on ya." I blush.

I lean in and kiss him "You are too much... I can't believe I'm this lucky." I smile

"Grace, I need to tell ya something." My facial expression changes to a more serious one.

"What is wrong?" I ask worried.

"Can we talk inside the ship? Alone?"

"Silver you are really scaring me..."

We go into our chambers. I sit down in the bed preparing for what was coming... what can possibly be?

"Grace, this doesn't change a thing between us... and I should have told ya sooner..."

"So why are you telling me now? What changed?"

"Ya, we are getting married, and somehow it only hit me now... and I need to come clean to ya... I'm divorced..."

"What?" I don't sound angry... just surprise "You were married...?"

"Ya, back home, divorced after 1 year... we weren't right..."

"Did you love her?" I can't even look him in the eye.

"Though I did, I was young, lass, we rushed stuff and...we weren't right for each other... she married another lad two years after the divorce."

"You say you were young... how young?" I sound so hurt

"Ya age." He hesitates.

"Do_** you **_think we are rushing...?"

"Nah, lass, honestly it feels right... after everything. Do ya?"

"It feels like the only answer... like it's what my destiny is..."

"Are ya having second doubts?"

"Do you still love her?" I ask, afraid of the answer.

"Nah, we both moved on, I'm happy for her. She found someone"

"It doesn't make me question marrying you, it makes me question but the time... if we should be engage more time..."

"Do you want that lass?"

"No..."

"What do ya say we marry in half a year? If we still want we do it if no, we wait another half a year."

"It sounds perfect" Somehow he always knows the answer. I kiss him. "Wait I need to tie my hair, blast, it's awful I hate how long it is."

"Want me to cut it lass?"

"Can you do my under buzz cut again?"

"Aye lass, just sit down on the chair" I obeyed. I closed my eyes. He took the elastic band and ties half of my hair in a high pony tail and started using a tool of his cyborg arm that he uses to shave his beard on my head, after applying shaving cream.

"It's done lass, but I till need to cut a bit of the top half" He let down my hair and changed for a pair of scissors. I look in the mirror after he's done I look like myself.

"Thank you

* * *

The months went on and we were only one month away from the wedding, we worked hard on everything. Captain Amelia agreed to officiate our ceremony. Silver had his tux ready, my "attire" was almost ready, I just needed to try it to check if the size was right.

We decided to go drink in some bar in the Montresor port to celebrate almost getting married. It was dark but I was having fun, we weren't speaking but being next to him makes everything better...

I laugh at some of his jokes. This is just bliss,

He starts talking about getting married and then... my face goes blank...

* * *

The lass had a strange look on her face "Is something wrong Grace?"

"No, everything is fine... it's just I'm a little tired..." Her face expression goes back to normal but she seems to have seen a ghost.

"Wanna call it a night?"

"Silver, it's okay, I'll leave, you can stay here longer" She smiles "I just need to be alone for awhile, I'll explain later"

"Ya sure you can reach Jimbo the first?" I ask worried for the condition of the lass.

"Yes Silver, see you back at the ship"

I order another beer. A man sits next to me on the seat Grace left. I don't pay much attention to him till he speaks to me

"Hey what happened to your buddy? Is he alright?"

As always, no one sees the beautiful lass she is, but given the fact it was dark can't blame him I look at him... he seems strangely familiar"We were talking about marriage, probably got pre-wedding jitters" I laugh, maybe she's uncertain about marrying

"Tell him to listen to those instincts, is he a spacer?"

"We both are"

"He definitely can't marry, I did twice, got two kids, one out of each marriage, trust me I won't make the same mistake a third time."

I look at him, even though it's dark I can see he's got the same eye and hair color as grace, they are even the same height... can it be? No...

I try to ask more questions to find out more "Why did ya marry a second time?"

"Well, I thought the problem was the woman and the fact that I got a daughter. Second time married a better woman, hotter, got myself a son, after 5 years realized it was the same shit and left."

"Still in contact with ya kids"

He shakes his head "Nop" He takes a sip of his beer "I'm as free as a bird, better tell your friend to not marry"

"How old would they be now?"

"The boy... probably almost 10, the girl should be about 21 I think"

The age... it matches "I don't think I've introduced myself" I extend my cyborg hand he shakes it "John Silver"

"Leland Hawkins." I knew it...

"So ya never talked to any of them again"

"No, best thing I did, leave and never come back. After I left I never looked back."

I just want to punch the guy... Damn it, if he only knew how much Grace did... She found Treasure Planet Blast.

I understand why she left... "Are ya staying here on business?"

"For the week, next week I leave again"

We had some small talk. I needed to find more... For Grace. It a lot of strength to not beat the shit out of him.

I need to talk to her when I come back.


	23. Chapter 23- Facing someone

I was laying in the bed... it maybe not be him... I shouldn't be this surprised... it may be nothing...

Silver has been in the bar for an hour now... What the blast is keeping him there. Then I hear steps. Limping steps more precisely, it's him...

"Hey lass, ya ok?"

I sit up and nod my head. I probably look like shit. "I'm fine Silver."

"I saw him"

"What?" I say in confusion.

"That was ya old man, I talked to him"

"How do you know it was him?"

"He didn't recognized ya, sat down next to me and asked me if me "buddy" was fine"

"And you looked at him and thought the same thing as me..."

"Ya, he didn't say very nice things, so I'm not gonna repeat them cause I don't want to upset ya."

"Thanks... he doesn't mean anything... I'm happy it's just... it was tough seeing him..."

"It's okay Grace." He says as he sits on top of the bed, he grabs my hand. The moon light was hitting him making his yellow cyborg eye shine more than usual "I think ya should talk with him... he's gonna be in town this week."

"I don't really want..." I hide my head in my legs

"He said something... I don't know if ya care but ya need to know." I look back up

"What?"

"Ya have a brother... He re married but left them too..."

My face is in shock... he got himself a new family? Just to make them suffer what mom and I suffered? "What?"

"Yes, 10 years old he said... he left them 5 years ago..."

"I need to go see him... He's family..."

"How are ya gonna find him?"

"Well, you did said I needed to talk to him..."

* * *

The next day I re compose myself. I needed to be ready... not cry... not hit him... just find out about this kid... my brother... does he look like me and dad? Is he a full human like me or did he marry another race...?

I see him drinking at the counter in the bar... I take a deep breath and go sit next to him... Silver offered to go with me but I told him I was okay alone. Still he insisted on staying outside the bar waiting for me... He's sweet... it's nice to be treated nice.

I sit down next to him "Hey I know you" He said, "Weren't you with that cyborg last night? You ran out of here?" I'm not facing him... I'm scared, what if doesn't recognize him.

I turn my head "Yes, I am" He takes a long stare at me, he also looks like he's seen a ghost

"I think I know you dude, but where?"

I sigh and extend my hand, he takes it and shakes it and I say "My name is Grace James Hawkins, Jim to friends..."

He stops shaking it and look at me surprised and maybe scared? "My "buddy" thought you looked like me and told me a certain fact about you"

"How much did he told you" He looks ashamed.

"He told me you said some pretty harsh and nasty things I didn't need to know... but he did told me about a small 10 year old..."

"So...?"

"I want to know where he is... he's family... or in least he still has the right to reclaim that title... unlike some who have lost it..." I glare at him

"That all?"

"Yes, no strings attached... just an address and I'll leave an you'll never see me or that boy again..."

"Ok, here you go" He takes a piece of paper and writes an address and hands it to me "... how are you?" Is he really caring about me or just trying to get something?

"I'm fine...I've accomplished a lot of great things in life..."

"I can see you replaced me..." He gives a weak chuckle. I look at him confused " That cyborg, you've my replacement someone to teach you about space, is your mother happy with him?"

I shoot him a disgusted look "First mom isn't with him, second he's just ten years older than me, and third you weren't needed so there wasn't a need to replace trash like you"

I get up and start walking towards the door but then turn back and get real close to his face... we do have similarities but I'm glad I'm more like mom "Also, he's my fucking husband to be so watch your mouth" I punch him and leave the place completely.

He's there waiting for me... worried... I smile and go up to him and kiss him "Sorry for the wait"

"Are ya okay?"

"Yes... I got the address and gave him a piece of my mind... Somehow I feel at peace" I smile genuinely

He smiles back noticing the sincerity in my face.

* * *

The next day we took a good look at the address... it wasn't too far, 3 hours away. I wonder if the woman will let us in or if she'll turn us away from my association with that bastard...

I was guiding the helm, hands sweating as we got closer. Silver noticed, he's just so caring... I'm so glad I'm marrying him... He took the helm away from me and says "Lass, we're 1 hour away go rest... ya need ya strength" I smile and obey him a and go to our chambers. I lay down and fall asleep is like... I'm tired... I haven't done anything but I'm tired of imagining the situation... what will he think of me?

Silver comes wake me up once we hit the land. We asked someone at the port where was the house of "Lilith Hawkins" or maybe "Lilith James". He indicated us the way.

The whole walk to her house was pure panic, Silver grabbed my hand as we walked, so I would feel more calm.

We were in front of her house now... I took a deep breath "Ya sure ya want to do this lass?"

"We've come so far..." I knock on the door...

The minute that it takes for her to answer the door feels like an hour. Once she opens it I see her, She's a beautiful woman, the same race as Amelia, she takes a look at me, she notices the similarities but seems to brush it off.

"Hi are you two lost?" She asks

"No, I think are you Lilith Hawkins, or maybe Lilith James?"

"Lilith Hawkins, so you came looking for me what do you want?" It doesn't sound harsh, she says it in such a nice polite way, she seems welcoming.

"Well ma'am this may be hard for ya to hear" Silver begins.

"I'm... I'm... Grace James Hawkins... I'm Leland's first daughter" Her facial expression changes into a more angry one.

"Well, he's not here... he left 5 years ago..."

"I know! I actually found him by chance... he said awful things ya don't need to hear, but he told me he had a young son he left, me bride wanted to maybe meet him."

She seems confused "I understand if you say no... it's just... Leland's an asshole ok? I hate probably just as much as you do. Him leaving me messed me up pretty bad, and maybe I shouldn't come messing with the past, but your son is my family... He needs to know that he has more family"

Her face is stiff... She's gonna say no.

"I understand... Are you gonna visit after you meet him? Write letters?"

"If you allow me..." I have a hopeful look on my face.

"As long as you don't hurt him in any way... He's in the back yard."

She steps aside to let us enter her house. I take a few deep breaths.

"Would you like something to drink Mr...?"

"Silver and yes please"

"You can go ahead" She instructs me

I go outside a small brown haired child is playing... he has cat ears "Hi" I say in a soft voice. He looks at me.

He has a human face, claws like Amelia and the same blue eyes as me... "Hi, who are you?"

"I'm Jim"

"That's a boy's name"

"It's a nick name and you are?"

"Jake"

I sit down in the grass next to him."So what you are playing?"

"Boats." He's just like me... I remember playing in the living room with my wooden boats... I guess spacer blood runs in the family" What do you want?"

"Do you know your father?" I ask

"I don't remember much of him... he left"

"I know..."

"Did your dad left too?" He asks me

"Yeah, I was also about your age...Actually, this may sound strange but I'm your sister"

He looks at me not sure what to say "Really?" He doesn't sound impressed

"Yeah... Your dad is my dad also... he left me and my mom and then met yours..."

"Is it mom's fault he left you" He's worried

I shake my head "No, he was just a mean man... I wanted to know if you wanted to be... well my brother talk maybe? I could visit sometimes."

"I'd like that"

We talked for what it seemed like hours, he asked me what I did, I told him about Treasure Planet, that I was getting married, he didn't like that so much... boys... Jake wanted to know about my adventures as a shipping ship captain. I told him about the classes at the Academy...We bonded... He's my younger brother.

Lilith asked us to stay for dinner... He kept asking stuff to Silver, about his trips before he met me, he omitted the pirate part, Lilith could get mad.

Later Lilith told me that Jake wanted to come to the wedding...

"I would love to have you and him joining me, but... I haven't even told my mom, maybe if you two met prior to the wedding..."

"I understand, I just wanted to be on the same page."

"I do want us all to be family you know? I only had my mom for a long time, it was great but... I wanted more, and your kid he deserves every good family member he can get. Just because Leland betrayed us all doesn't mean something good can't come from it"

She smiles "I agree." Silver came with Jake

"Goodbye Lad" He says

"Bye Silver!" He hugs me "Bye Jim!"

I pet his head and smile "Bye Jake, take good care of your mother... I'll write!"

"Okay!"

"Bye Lilith thank you for the dinner..."

"Bye, take care, best of luck at your wedding."

"Thanks" we both say.

* * *

Back at the ship, in the Montresor port, we were laying next to each other on the bed "So... how are ya feeling lass?"

"I'm happy... He seems to like me and Lilith too..." I smile. "Thanks"

"For what, I did nothing" He laughs.

"You were there, helping me get through this..."

"Are ya gonna tell ya mom?"

"I don't know... maybe..."

"Ya think ya should lass?"

"Yes... she deserves to in least know... She did love him at one point"

"Whatever ya choose lass..."


	24. Chapter 24- Telling something

I'm one month away from the wedding... I met my father again, what an asshole. But... I met my brother... someone I didn't even know existed. He seems like a nice kid... Should I tell mom? Would she be sad, angry or just straight up depressed?

We had a new delivery to do... the whole way back home I was wondering what to do... Silver told me to just do what feels right... but can what feels right... be the right thing to do?

"Hey mom" I say as I walk through the inn. Morph comes chirping and cuddles with my face and then Silver's

"Hi Sarah" He says.

"Hey, Grace is something wrong you seem nervous...?" Mom asks, she didn't miss a thing after all...

She was cleaning the kitchen after the dinner. "Hey mom can...you...sit down?"

"Ok...?" We sit down the kitchen staff table. "What's wrong?"

"Well, there's something we need to tell you..."

"Are you pregnant?!" She asks with the biggest grin on her face.

"What? No NO, it's nothing like that!" I blush so much and Silver just chuckles.

"Then what is it?"

"It's something more serious..."

Her face expression changes "Did you do something? Did he do something?" She says pointing to Silver.

"No, we... I... talked to dad" The air was tense. it seemed like the silence went on for hours.

"So...?" She seemed to try to shrug it off as non important.

"I punched him." I say

She gives a weak chuckle "You always wanted to do that. Is that all?"

"No, he confessed he re married a few years ago and did the same thing he did to us to them... I met them, I have a 10 year old brother, mom"

Her face is stiff, she surprised. I'm so nervous, Silver grabbed my hand reassuring "Is that so?"

"Yeah, he also wasn't very present to them... He left when the boy was 5 years old. I knew he was still an asshole... Me and the boy we bonded. I think he deserves to have more family members, I'm scared he'll turn out like me when I was a teenager..."

"I understand..."

"Also I would like to invite them for the wedding, but if you don't want I understand..."

She just sighs and gives a smile "I understand, he's your family too. And it'r your guy's wedding. I understand"

I smile and hug her "In least something good came out of that bastard" I say as I chuckle.

"Yes" She nods in return.

* * *

I decided to write them

_"Hello Jake and Lilith, I wanted to formally invite do wedding. Sorry I know it's short notice. The wedding is next month on the ship. We can drop you off later at your house, or maybe you could stay at the inn if you'd like._

_Just come by the Montressor Port at 9 am on the 6th and look for the ship named "Jimbo the first"._

_I really hope to see you there._

_Love,_

_Grace James Hawkins"_

* * *

_"Hello Jim, both me and Jake are more than glad to accept your request. We can go back home after the ceremony there's no need for you to worry._

_See you next month._

_Jake sends his love,_

_Lilith."_

* * *

I guess this it... I found more family than I ever thought I would. There's Morph, Ben, mom, Delbert, Amelia, their kids, a new brother and of course the love of my life... Silver.

If someone told me 5 years ago that's how my life would be like, I would just laugh and say they were crazy.

How will it be like in another 5 years? I hope I'm still with Silver, will we have kids?

Do we WANT to have kids? I never told him about that time after we parted that I though I was pregnant. How would he react if I were to brought it up?

"What's gotten ya so confuse?" He asks as he sees me sitting at the desk reading the letter Lilith send me.

"I was just thinking..."

"About what?" He comes closer to me.

"About something that I thought a few years back... After you left, after the Treasure Planet I mean... I thought I was pregnant...turns out I wasn't"

He stays silent..."Is that so?" He doesn't know what to say, I can't blame him...

"Yeah, I though I'd be raising a kid alone, that it would turn out to be like me" I give a weak chuckle "I thought I'd be a terrible mother..."

He puts his robotic arm around my shoulders. "Ya be a great mom lass, but where is this all coming from now?"

"I was thinking of the future... if you wanted kids, I personally feel like... it might be difficult with all the travelling"

He chuckles "After all we've been through a pup would be difficult?"

I laugh "You're probably right...So do you want?"

"What?"

"A child, I don't mean anytime soon, but in the future? We never really talked about that..."

"I'd like a pup someday, yes, what about ya lass?"

"I like kids, I just don't think I'd be any good at parenting."

He kisses me "Ya a solar star, lass, ya'd be great at whatever ya set ya mind to..." He smiles and I smile in return.

"So that's it... We are gonna have a kid someday?" I chuckle

"I guess we are lass, I guess we are."

* * *

I was getting dressed in the chambers of the ship, mom and Ben were helping me. It looked so cool, Hannah really nailed it with this. I feel like myself. I'm just so happy... I'm getting married to the love of my life... Today...

I hear a knock at the door. "Who is it? Jimmy can't see anyone now!" Ben screams

"It's Hannah!"

"Come in." I say.

She's wearing her first mate uniform. "You look so beautiful Jim!" She hugs me "I'm so happy for you"

"Thank you, I'm so nervous." I laugh.

"Actually there's a little guy outside waiting for you" I look through the door to see Jake

"Jake!" I say, he's wearing a suit, he looks so cute "Come here let me hug you!"

"Hi, Jim!" He hugs me.

"Oh my stars, you look amazing!"

"You too" He smiles, he's such a nice kid

"This is my mom Sarah, my friends Ben and Hannah, Guys this is my younger brother Jake."

They say hi, I look at my mom to see her reaction. She seems to be taking it very well, I hope it's like this with Lilith. "I saw Silver!" He said

"Really, how's he?"

"Nervous" We all chuckle

"Yeah, I am a little too."

"Captain Amelia seems nice, her husband is a little weird. And Morph is so cool!"

"I'm glad you me the gang. Uhhhh... Where's your mother, Jake?"

"She's talking to the Captain about their home planet"

"Ok"

"Here!" He said as he handed me a small box.

"What's this?" I ask

"A present"

"Jake you didn't have to..."

"Just open it"

I open the box... it's... a small bracelet a black cord... with a wood helm "Since you are a spacer I thought you'd like it"

I hug him "Thank you little guy I love it..."

* * *

It's time I'm on the deck. We sailed away from the port. Everybody I care for is there I walk towards Silver... I look at him... I'm just so... happy...

Captain Amelia was reciting some old spacer's tale and somehow fitting us in that adventure story.

I couldn't stop looking at Silver... I was really marrying the love of my life...

"Do you Grace James Hawkins take, John Silver as your husband."

"Yes... Stars yes" I giggle

"Do you John Silver..."

He interrupts her "Captain do ya even have to ask me"

Everybody laughs a little

"So now, with my power as captain I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss"

I just jump in this is the happiest day of my life...


	25. Chapter 25- What

I'm married... to Silver... Should I start calling him John? I mean I'm Hawkins Silver now so maybe it's weird to keep calling him by the last name...

We danced once... Like at that time by the inn. Then I asked Jake to dance with me. I told him to put his feet on top of mine. It was so much fun...

We finally did it... To think that the cyborg pirate cook that made me work so hard, that I even despised in the beginning is the love of my life, my husband.

Mom didn't talk much to Lilith at the beginning but by the end they seem like they were on good terms

The party was over... everybody left... we went to our chambers never once breaking the kiss till the need of breathing was too much. And we were huffing air

"Ya beautiful, lass"

I kiss him again "You are amazing!" I push him onto the bed.

"The lass is frisky tonight" He laughs. It's true usually I always let him lead me, but tonight no.

I start un-butting the lace filled jacket "I just want you so much" I say as I throw the jacket on the floor and kiss him making him fall with his back to the bed. He kisses me back and turns me around so he's now on top of me and starts kissing my neck I moan "Johnnnnnn"

He stops and looks at me laughing a little "Since when I'm "John" ?"

"Well, I'm Silver now too, technically"

"Don't call me that lass, it's weird ya know"

"So you want to call you Silver?"

"Ya got that right lass" We continue to make out... this is bliss... this is sensual. He rips off my dress shirt, the buttons come flying off. He massages my chest I take off his jacket carefully and he rips off his own shirt I carefully touch his shoulder, the one with his cyborg arm.

"Does it hurt?" I ask... I don't know what came over me... maybe it's because... his limbs were lost to me... instead of getting the treasure he lost it to me...

"It doesn't lass, don't ya worry" He kisses me deeply biting my lip a little. I start un butting my pants and pulling them down with my briefs. He also takes off his pants and boxers and as he does I sit myself up so I can take off my bra. He stares at me, with the most loving look I have ever seen and with his robotic hand he pulls my face closer so he can kiss me. "Enter me" I gasp.

He kisses my neck as he says "With pleasure, Grace" He does so and I moan loudly his name

He's so amazing I can't believe I'm married to him... I love him so much.

* * *

The next week we had some work. We had to deliver some weapons to the planet Pelusian. Silver seemed reluctant to go... Why is that? After much convincing he gave up and went along.

The crew was working hard. We should arrive in the next afternoon. After dinner I took the first watch and was guiding the helm through the first 4 hours then I would trade with Silver.

I was almost falling asleep when Silver arrived. "Go along lass, it's my turn." He kisses me lightly. He barely kisses me on the ship so we can both maintain a professional aspect to the crew.

"Why didn't you want to go to Pelusian?" I ask

"It's nothing lass. Ya tired Grace go to sleep"

"You are gonna have to tell me eventually you know it"

I turn my back and go to our chambers to catch some sleep. I lay on the bed, it feels so nice... my eyes close...

* * *

I wake the next morning and go meet Silver at the helm. The rest of the crew hasn't woken up yet. "Hey Grace, ya sleep well?"

"Yeah, go rest for a little, it's still early I can take care of this"

"I'm alright lass, just gonna start on the breakfast"

He seems strange what the hell has gotten him so strange?

* * *

We arrive at the port. Both me and the rest of the crew started loading down the weapons in wooden boxes. The delivery was to a gun store. Silver opted to stay in the ship. We had a few hours before we had to leave so I just let the crew go wherever they wanted as long as they came back in time.

I went to some local stores, to search for something to send Jake. He likes wooden toys so I was looking for some in the store when a woman in her late 30's came out behind me "May I help you?" She asks, that means she works here. She's Silver's race, has beautiful long light brown hair, she herself is beautiful.

"I'm looking for wooden toys" I say.

"How old is your kid?" She says as she smiles

"Oh, it's not my kid, it's my little brother, he's ten Miss..."

"Just call me Lainey, lass" She walks towards a shelf I follow her "And you what brings you here lass?"

"Me and my husband have a private delivery service, we were here making a delivery and decided to just take a quick look, well I did, he didn't want."

"Too bad, the place is beautiful."

"I'm loving it here"

"So here's the toys, see anything for ya brother?" She had the same accent as Silver just not as thick

"In fact I do..." I say as I pick up a small ship. "He will love this" I smile

"Well come up the counter and let's pay this Captain..."

"Hawkins Silver, but just call me by my nick name Jim" Her facial expression changes a little. "Is something wrong...?"

"My name is Lainey... Lainey Silver..."

"What...?"


	26. Chapter 26- The dirt

"It's probably just a coincidence right?" She shrugs off. "It's 5 drabloons"

I take off my wallet, can it be that she's... no... but it would explain Silver's behavior lately.

"Mommy!" A little girl around 10 maybe 11 years old comes running to Lainey "Hey baby girl, Jim, this is me daughter, Goldie."

"Hi!" I say and she hides behind her mother.

"She's shy" She jokes "Come on say hello to the nice captain"

"Hi" She finally says... 10 or 11 years old... it would match... she has green eyes...Silver has green eyes... he left his daughter and wife...?

He knows how I feel about this... "Lainey, can I speak with you privately?"

Her expression is strange... "Sure... Honey can you go to your room upstairs. Come into this room" She says guiding me...

I follow her. "So we have the same last name..."

"Yeah, what a coincidence right?"

"My husband... was married once actually... more than 10 years ago he divorced."

"Really? Well I think I know what ya are indicating, but I've only been married once, never divorced..."

"He didn't want to come here... it would match up the age of your kid, the species, just tell me the truth"

"Jim, my husband, my ONLY husband is at work, come home everyday. It's impossible I'm ya husband's first wife."

"You sure? Maybe you know him... maybe he lied and said he married but were only together, his name is John Silver..." I have the most panicked face ever seen.

Her eyes widen "A cyborg right?"

"So I was right"

"No you weren't that son of a bitch wasn't my husband or companion, he is my younger brother!"

"What? He never told me he had living relatives!"

"I'm sorry ya marry a lying son of bitch, my advice get out as soon as ya can. He left for treasure planet, joined pirates, lost his limbs, at some point I had to cut my connections for him, I have 15 year old son and a 11 year old daughter I had to think about them, little Tracy wasn't even born back then."

"We... found it...Treasure Planet... it was destroyed... he gave up the treasure to save me... so you can say he turned his life around..."

"Come again"

And so I began to explain everything that happened... Billy Bones crashing at the inn, Silver burning it... the trip to Treasure Planet... the years following that... marrying him... the fact that he worked to get out of going to jail for life for me...

"He did all that? For ya?"

I nod "Yes..."

"He really did change... Why wouldn't he come back? Or write us?"

"Maybe he was afraid you wouldn't respond..."

"Of course I would, after all he couldn't endanger my kids anymore... Blast me, took care of that kid after mom passed away... after dad passed away and he goes, becomes a pirate, gets himself in danger and hurt for a stupid treasure and then changes... just changes gets married and not even a letter."

"Wait you raised him? He never really talks about his family it upsets him..."

She sighs "Yeah, mom died when he was 3... I was about 11 maybe almost 12 I was a second mom to him... he was 10 when dad died. I took care of him... when he was 18 it started the treasure stuff... right away things were bad and a few month later he was injured I payed the surgery to save him, to make a cyborg.. thought that maybe that accident would straighten him up it didn't... Married Flint's great granddaughter when he was 20 to find out more of the treasure..."

"What?"

"Yeah, that's the first marriage he talked about, they ended on good terms... She married someone else... he kept going with pirates and that's when I drew the line, told him to never come back home unless he had come to his senses...I'm glad he find you actually..."

"How come...?"

"He seems to be doing well now, for what you said... he does love ya, lass"

"I know" I blush "And I love him back... we are gonna leave in like 2 hours would you like to come to the ship to see him?"

"I want to hit his head so hard right now, that man..."

"I take that as a yes"

"Let me just have my son take care of Tracy and the shop."

* * *

"He's probably down at the galley." I say

"He still likes to cook?" She seems surprise.

"Did he do it when he was younger?"

"Loved it, I was the one who teached him... There's this stew when he asked me to teach him so he could make me after a long day at work I told him it was an old family secret..."

"With part of the ye old family, right?" I say mimicking both their accents

"He still tells that joke?" She laughs.

"Actually, it was one of the first things he said to me."

"What about Morph is that pink bubble still around?"

"Yes, it's back at my mom's. Let's downstairs." I indicate her.

Silver was whistling the same song he whistles when he cooks...Lainey starts putting words to the song... Silver stops and looks at both of us...

"I see ya found out, Grace ya always a smart girl... Lainey good stars see ya"

"Shut up Johnny" I chuckle at the name. "Ya have some explaining to do, Jim here already filled in the gaps" She comes closer to him and smacks his head to each word "Why. Didn't. Ya. Write?"

"Sorry Lainey, I thought it was for the best..."

"The best, uau, this girl must be blind to even fall for you" She smacks him again.

"Trust sis, I don't take her for granted." He looks at me with an adoring look. I blush Damn it Silver, in front of your sister?

"Well, I'm gonna leave you two to catch up..." I say as I excuse myself to the office.

* * *

What are the odds of the lass finding out Lainey. She told me everything that happen, the lad that fathered James, my nephew asked her to marry him. Luckily I didn't have to give that drug addicted a lesson, he straight up. She told me about her daughter. I had to meet her sometime soon. After she told me everything she said "Maybe I should leave, it's almost time for ya to leave."

"I'm sorry sis, but after everything..."

"I know, in least she took the dumbness off of you finally ya thinking!" She smacks me playfully again

"I'll keep ya update don't ya worry."

"I hope so... and visit, you and Jim are more than welcome to come stay!" She says "Come anytime ya want, ya family..."

"Family's really important to Grace."

"Why did she tell me to call her Jim?"

I laugh " She just prefers that way, I'm the only one besides her mom that calls her Grace."

"She seems to really trust ya and love ya." She grabs my hand

"Aye sis, she's a marble... I never wanted someone more than anything... she makes everything worth it."

"Well I got to leave make dinner, all that shabang."

"Ya take care."

"Ya too, but I see ya doing much better..."

* * *

I was on the deck, "So you're leaving already?" I say

"Yes, gotta take care of the kids. Pass by again sometime... maybe not on business... It was very nice meeting, and ya gotta start working on giving me a nephew or niece" She jokes.

"Maybe in a few years..." I smile and hug her "I'm sorry we had to meet under such circumstances, come by the Montessor port and look for "Jimbo the first" anytime you want, I'd love to meet your kids better."

She hugs me, she almost as tall as Silver but still she's shorter than him "Don't forget they're your niece and nephew too."

I hug her back "Yes..."

This is it... I have a family...

* * *

"So do you have anything to say to me?" I say as I go down to the galley

"Sorry lass, didn't want to tell ya all my dirt."

I'm angry, didn't want to tell me his dirt? "Silver, we are married, your dirt is my dirt and I have to handle it. We deal with it together. That's what it means to be married... so don't hide stuff for me again ok?"

He kisses me "Don't ya worry lass..."


	27. Chapter 27- Found something

3 years have passed... since I married Silver...I'm 24 now... I'm happy, business is good, marriage is good. I've found a family, nephew, niece, brother, sister and brother-in-law, friends... It's like... all those times I was alone never existed. To think that imagining a life alone seems so crazy now.

I'm happy, ever since I've found Silver I'm happy. He has given me a life more wonderful than I ever thought I'd get...

Lainey and her family come visit in least once a year and every time we're near their planet. Jake has grown so much. He's now 13 years old and has decided to study carpentry. Guess I was wrong about him becoming a spacer.

Work is hard, now we go on longer and more dangerous missions. Apparently we are the only delivery service with balls big enough to cross the galaxy through dangers and pirates... well it helps that one of the captains has been a pirate himself, so he knows how to handle stuff.

Today it was another of those days. A dangerous mission... deliver food supplies to a planet in war. The costumer was in association with a shelter for victims there.

It would be difficult... again we could die. The night before we left we gather all of the 4 crew men.

"Men, next morning we leave for a job that will last 1 month, 2 weeks to go 2 weeks to come back" Silver started

"We leave to go to a planet, Celsias, as you probably know the planet is in civil war." I say

"Ya gonna risk ya life for this job. It will be harder than anything we have ever done before, so if ya not up for it I recommend ya don't come tomorrow"

"That is all men, you can leave, tomorrow I hope to see all of you ready for work."

"Aye Captains!" They say in unison and then they disperse.

* * *

"Are you ready for tomorrow, Silver?" I ask as I lay next to him on the bed.

"Aye, Captain Hawkins" He kisses me.

"Hawkins Silver, Mr John." I joke.

"Well captain, what do ya say we rock this ship" He says as he kisses my neck

"With pleasure captain Silver." I give him a deep kiss as I put my arms around him.

Silver and I were very careful when it came to sex, we didn't want kids anytime soon, it wasn't in our plans. We wanted to travel more, a lot more before having any kids, cause the trips would have to be shorter, I would have to stay at mom's for a few months to recover my health and the kids would have to stay with her when we did long trips, for protection.

So yeah, no kids anytime soon.

* * *

Traveling was hard, we had to stop twice to re stash supplies, in least all of the crew came. I'm glad they didn't chicken out.

It's only been 1 week, and the crew was already getting restless, saying that maybe we shouldn't risk going into a civil war planet like Celsias.

"MEN! We have come this far, we are **_not _**going to back down, if you want we can leave you in a near by planet and you can find a way to go back home." We needed to set order in this crew, I'm glad they have come to respect me, if they only were to respect Silver it would be hard to do give orders. I'm happy that I can put my foot down and they will do as I say. That's how you should treat a captain. Silver and I are no different just because he's a man and I'm a woman.

* * *

We are arriving. You can see how different the air is.

"Men, prepare yaselves. We are entering Celsias!" Silver shouted.

"We are gonna take it to the shelter house, it's not that far away from the port. Two of you will be staying with the ship. As soon as we leave you are gonna back away from the planet for 30 minutes then come back for us. Understood?"

"Aye Captains!" They shout.

We take the boxes and start following the directions given to us. There wasn't any confrontation planed for today so we were pretty confidant walking down the streets. We soon found the building. It was completely made out of titanium but it was disguised as an old building so no one would think to attacked it . I knocked on the door

"Password..." A voice says

"Star will die, Solar will start." Silver says.

"You can enter." They let us in.

"We are here to deliver the supplies, if you can just sign this and we will be on our way." I say in an authoritarian tone.

"Sure, thank you very much, you don't know what this means to us."

"We just wish ya best of luck"

"Thank you" He signs the paper.

"We will be on our way then." Silver affirms

"Be careful" He says

"Thank you"

We walked a little I look at our timer "We have to be on the port in 15 minutes."

"We are gonna get there in time Captain Hawkins don't worry" All of the crew men call me Captain Hawkins even though they know I'm married to Silver, it's just so there won't be two Captain Silver.

I hear guns being fired and screams, there wasn't any riot planned today we have to hide, we can't involve ourselves into political drama.

"There's an empty house there! Let's hide Captains" One of the crew men said. We follow him and we duck down to hide.

"After they pass this street we are gonna run to the port" Silver whispers and everybody nods.

"Let's search for weapons, anything can be used, we need to protect ourselves, try find knifes or if we're lucky maybe there's a gun or two. Usually in this cases people leave behind weapons for the next squatters."

We disperse and start looking for weapons, we need to be there on time or we might stay in this planet forever.

I take a piece of wood that was loose out of the floor, Yes! A gun.

Silver finds me "Did ya find something?"

"A gun, it seems charged, but can't be sure." I respond

"I've found a gun also, Bryan there found a knife."

"I think we might get out of here alive if we play our cards right, let's go back to where we were."

"Captain, there's something here, or better someone" Brutus said

"What the blast?" Silver starts and we get close with our gun prepared to fire.

"Hold your fire man" I command. "It's... a child" It's a child from the Albino species, they are not common in this planet. He has white fluffy hair, elf like ear and..."Dark brown eyes? That's strange for an Albino."

"What do we do captain?" Bryan asks

I kneel before to reach the eye level of the child who was looking at me very scared. "Be careful lass" Silver warns me.

"Hey, can you you speak? Don't worry we are friends, you can talk to us" I say in the nicest tone I can do.

"Yes" His voice is so small, poor thing how long has he been here?

"Where's your mom and dad?"

"The bad man took them 2 days ago..." He starts crying, not a loud cry, but small, the white that should be around his iris his reddish, and since his skin his white is more noticeable. The kid must have been crying for the last 2 days and now has lost his strength to cry more.

"What do we do with him captain?" Brutus asks and I look at Silver.

"How long we have?" I ask

"8 minutes" Silver answers.

I give him a look that he understands immediately, he understands that we can't leave the kid here, we have to take him. He nods

"Hey, look we can get you somewhere face but for that you have to trust us ok?" He nods "Brutus take this gun, I'll be carrying the child, defend us with all you have"

"Aye captain!"

"Ok, just put your arms around my neck, I'm gonna pick you up" He does as I say and I pick him up. He's very light, he probably hasn't eaten in awhile. I don't know what we'll do when we leave this planet, but I can't leave him to die.

I'm in the middle of all of them, we run for the port as fast as we can. I get hit in the shoulder "Agh" But I keep running "Do not stop!" I order

"Ya heard her keep running men!" Silver demands

I see the ship, the kid kept a tight grip around my neck, he's obviously scared. "Calm down kid, everything will be fine." I say and tub his back.

Silver extends his hand to help us into the ship "Take him" I say handing him the kid and I climb up.

"SAIL AWAY MEN!" He orders. "Are ya fine Grace?"

I nod "Yes, I'll take care of the wound later just hand me the kid I'll put him in our chambers..." He hands me the small white haired kid, who didn't understand what was going on.

I burst through the doors and put him on top of the bed he looks at me fear is in his eyes "Kid, just stay here, we need to sail away as far as we can, I can't explain now but I'll come back down as soon as I can, just stay there if the ships rocks just grab something and hold on ok?"

He nods "Yes" He's so scared.

I go back up and the ship shakes "We were hit!"

"He can still work with it Captain don't worry."

"Men go to the lifelines!" Silver demands. I go with them and take the helm.

We doge most of the hits, and are able to navigate normally after the planet is out of our reach.

We can breath "Captain shouldn't we check on the kid? It was a bumpy ride after all"

I nod "Yes Brutus, Bryan take the helm, Silver can you get something to eat from the galley the kid probably hasn't eaten in days!" I say

"Sure Grace"

I go down to the chambers I open the door the kid is curled up in a corner just like we've found him in that old house. I kneel down again "Hey, I didn't even ask you, what's you name?"

He looks up "Michael. Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine it just hurts a little, can you tell me what happened." He hides his face again, "It's okay, hey look at me" He does so "I'm Jim."

"The big man called you Grace...and Jim is a boy name."

"Jim is just a nickname, he's the only one who can call me Grace cause I trust him, I known him for many years. How old are you Michael?"

"Almost 4..."

"How long since you eaten...?" I'm so worried for him...

"I don't know... it was before the man came..."

I hear a light knock on the door "Come in" I say

"Hey Grace how's the little guest."

"He hasn't eaten in least 3 days." I say

"Well here's some fruit for ya kid" He says as he hands me the plate.

"Hey, sit on the bed I'll feed you" I say and with the help of Silver he sits on the bed. I'm kneeling and I use the fork to feed him the cut up fruit

"Hey kid, name's Silver and ya?" He hands his robotic hand, he doesn't move, just keeps chewing the food I gave him.

"Michael" His eyes are so piercing and reveal so much fear...

"How ya liking the fruit?"

"It's good" This is going to be hard, we need to know what happened so we can send a letter to Captain Amelia when we reach a planet to re stash.

"So can you tells us what happened?" I ask.

"The bad man took mommy and daddy..." He's holding back his cry... or maybe there aren't any more tears for him to cry.

"Do ya know what his name is...?" Silver asks.

"Mommy was begging for mercy to someone named Frillon, she hid me when she heard he was coming."

I look at Silver... that's the anti rebels Sargent... He wouldn't keep them alive... but maybe just for a slight chance...

"Hey Michael, just keep eating, you need to gain your strengths." I keep feeding him.

Silver rubs the back of his neck "So Michael... are ya hurt."

He shakes his head "No, I'm fine, but Miss Jim needs help" I cover my shoulder

"I'm fine Silver"

"No she's not, she bled!"

"Lass, I'm gonna go get medical supplies and gonna treat ya. Be right back" He leaves.

"He's nice you know? Don't shut him up just because of the robot parts" I say.

"Really?"

I nod "Yes, if he wasn't would I have married him?"

"You're married to him?" He asks.

"Yes, 3 years now."

"Do you have kids?"

I shake my head "No, it's too soon, it would be dangerous to bring them along on missions."

Silver comes back "Lass, take off the jacket" He demands and I do so.

I'm wearing a tank top so the access to the wound it's easy. He puts some liquid that sting, but I hold myself. "Ya gonna be fine, it didn't hit ya that hard." He covers up the wound after passing some ointment "We'll change it in 4 hours again. And ya Michael, were ya hit?" He shakes his head

"No, Mr Silver, Mrs Silver" He changes Miss to Mrs since he now knows I'm married "I'm full, thank you"

"Maybe you should rest" I say

"Just sleep here lad" Silver says as he pulls the covers so he can tuck him in "Ya must be tired after everything"

As soon as we tuck him in he closes his eyes and falls asleep immediately, this kid hasn't rest in days.

We leave the door and as we are standing in front of the door I look up to Silver and he says "We gotta write to the captain to figure out what will happen to him."

I nod in agreement


	28. Chapter 28- Maybe

_"Captain Amelia, while we were on a business trip in Celsia we had to hide in an abandoned house. Long story short we found a 4 year old Albino boy. The boy's parent were taken by the Sargent Frillon according to him... I think you know what this means. We are on our way to the Montressor port. If my calculations are correct we should arrive on the 6th at night. After the crew leaves we will be going to the Benbow inn. If could meet us there the next morning it would be great. We need to know what to do with the child and possibly give him some sort of legality to stay here or maybe another planet. He's not hurt, just a little tired and hasn't eaten in days. We fed him and he should recover._

_Thank you,_

_Captains Silver."_

* * *

"Lass did ya write the letter already?" Silver asks as he enters the office

"Yes here it is" I say handing him the envelope.

"How's the lad?" He asks, worried.

"Still sleeping, let him rest, stars know what he's been through. I'll stay on the ship you send the letter while re stashing."

"Are ya gonna check on Michael."

"Yeah, it's still early. Did you sleep anything down at the cook's chambers? Is not that bad I slept well."

"It was fine lass, it reminded me of old times" He chuckles and kisses me. I know exactly what he means. The time where I sneak out to meet him... how the time flies.

* * *

I open the door very carefully to not wake Michael he was sleeping peacefully. I had a plate of warm food to him. I place it in the table and just sit down watching him... I wonder how long it has been since he's been in a warm bed...

He turns and his big dark eyes open. "Hey, little guy, how are you feeling?" I ask in a soft voice.

"Hungry Mrs Jim." He says, a little embarrassed

I chuckle "It's okay Michael I brought you some bonzabeast stew that Silver made for you." I pick him up and sit him in my lap as I sit on the chair again I pick up the spoon and start feeding him He makes a pleasing sound. "Do you like it?"

He nods "Yes, Mr Silver cooks very well."

"Well he was a cook before co captain... well he was always a captain and cook actually."

"Thank you for saving me..." He says in such a small voice.

"It was nothing, how could we leave you there." I feed him another spoon.

"What's going to happen?"

I'm so surprise he can speak so well at just 4 years old. They do say that the Albino species develops faster intellectually. "Well, we have a friend in the guard, so she's gonna tell us what's going to happen when we reach Montressor."

"Am... I going to be ok?"

I smile reassuring "I'll personally take care of that Michael, just keep eating , you're still very weak."

After he finishes the stew I ask him if he wants to check the deck. He nods, he still doesn't trust me a lot.

He says he can walk so I don't pick him up, but he grabs my hand while we climb up the stairs. "Uau!" He exclaims in admiration "This ship is yours Mrs Jim?"

I nod in agreement "Yes, Jimbo the first, me and Silver's pride and joy." I look down to him "Wanna be with me at the helm when we take off again?"

He nods excited, it's good to see him like that, it means he's okay. But he still hasn't smiled.

Silver and the rest of the crew man came, Michael hid behind my legs "Don't be scared Michael, So everything stashed, Silver?"

"Aye, Grace, and how are ya lad? Did ya like the stew?"

He nods "Yes, you speak funny Mr Silver." He's so honest that makes me chuckle.

"Just call me Silver, lad" He says. That's good maybe he'll start trusting us

"And you can call me Grace, understand Michael?" Silver gives me a look as to say "really? you don't mind"

"But I thought only Mr Silver could call you that..." He says so innocently.

I just smile and ruffle his hair "Now you can too, and it's not Mr Silver, it's just Silver, isn't that right?" I look at my husband

"Aye."

* * *

The trip went by very fast. Michael didn't smile the whole two weeks. Silver told me not to worry, the "lad had gone through so much give him a slack".

The crew didn't really interact with him, and neither Michael gave them that much trust to do so. But he did start to warm up to me and Silver, talking more about his family. He showed us in his medallion the holographic pictures of his mother and father. Her mother was Albino and his dad was from the same species as Delbert so that's why he has such dark eyes. His mother was so beautiful, having long puffy white hair, emerald green eyes and glowing white skin and red lips. Typical of Albinos.

We arrived the day we planed the crew left for their homes. Silver and I just sailed away immediately to the Benbow inn. When we arrive Silver picks him up. Michael has trusted Silver more each day so he now has the same privileges as me. He seems to like him and that's good, it means he can trust again.

We go through the back door to avoid gossip. Stars know how those ladies at the inn like to talk. I open the door "Hi, is anybody here?"

"Hey Grace, Silver what are you two doing here?" She stops herself and looks at Michael in Silver's arms "Who's the little guy there?" She says in soft voice like she did when I was Michael's age.

"Hey Sarah this lad here is Michael, come on say hi to the nice lass" Silver says and Michael replies with a soft "hi" and hides his face in Silver's chest "He's shy."

"And what' Michael doing here?" She asks, not mad but just trying to figure out what was going on.

"Hey mom can we eat something? We would eat on the staff small dining room"

"Of course there's still food there just help yourselves" She says

"Just go along Silver I'll be right there, I'll see you two in a minute" I say and they leave.

"So can you tell what's going on, who's that cute kid?"

"While we were in Celsia, as you know it's in civil war, we had to hide in an abandoned building, Michael there was hiding in a corner, he told us his parents were taken by a Frillon, that's the anti rebels' Sargent."

Her face goes blank "That means they..."

"Most likely... we couldn't leave him there... Captain Amelia is coming by tomorrow to helps us out...By the way do you have any of those hold clothes I wore when I was little?"

"Yes, I think so. He needs to change right?"

I nod "I'm gonna go have dinner with them, can we stay here tonight?"

"Of course honey, stay as long as you need."

* * *

Michael was playing with Morph, apparently Morphy had taken a like on him... "Ok kid, enough fun" I pick him up "Bath time"

"Ok, bye bye Morphy"

I take off his clothes and put him in the warm bath "Is it too hot?" I ask

He shakes his head "No." I start washing his hair

"That was my mom"

"She's nice..."

"We are gonna stay here tonight ok?"

"Ok..."

* * *

I go into my old room, Michael is in my arms wrapped up in a towel. "Put your arms up" He does so and put the shirt over his head. I finish dressing him. "Bed time kiddo" I tuck him in. "Silver and I will be right on the room across. Goodnight"

He nods "Okay, can Silver come say goodnight too?" What? I'm a little surprise.

"Yeah I'll call him" I run across to the other room "Hey Silver, Michael wants to say goodnight."

He also has a surprise look on his face... "Sure..."

He comes to me to the room were Michael was tucked in the bed "Hey lad."

"Goodnight Silver" He says Silver just smiles and ruffles Michael's wet hair

"Goodnight lad. Sleep well"

Maybe... just maybe plans will go ashtray...


	29. Chapter 29- Judge

I wake up the next morning, Silver's not in our bed. I hear laughs outside. I look through the bedroom window... it's Michael he's laughing... He's playing with Silver, they seem to be playing with an old solar child's scooter I made for a local kid. Silver is teaching him how to ride it... and Michael is having fun.

I get dressed in my casual clothes and go downstairs to meet them. I go to the back yard "Hey guys what you doing?" I ask

"Grace! Grace! Silver is teaching me how to ride the scooter!" He says excited, I'm glad he's happy.

"Are you having fun Michael?" He nods

"Yes!"

"How about you Silver?" I look up at him

"This lad, with a few more years of training may be better than ya"

I chuckle "Really, well we have to see about that."

"Grace, Silver, Captain Amelia is here." Mom tells us

"We'll be right there. Hey Michael why don't you play with Morphy?" I suggest "Silver and I will be right back."

"Ok" He nods.

* * *

We sit down in the office of the inn. "Hi Captain Amelia, thanks for seeing us."

"No trouble at all, so can you explain what happened to the child exactly."

And so Silver and I began to explain in full detail what happened.

"Have you taken the child to the doctor?" She asks

We both nod in agreement "Aye Captain, we have the medical records on the ship."

"Good we will need it for the judge."

"The judge?" Why the hell would we need a judge and medical records.

"We need to inform the current state of the child, and the judge will decide where he will go, we will double check the current situation of the parents and for that we will need names and or pictures"

"We have pictures from Michael's medallion, but Captain, we both know if it was Frillo, the chances are very low..."

"Still there might be a direct family member to take custody. We need to check everything."

"Aye captain."

* * *

We went to Amelia to meet the judge, since she has connections we could meet one immediately. Michael was a little scared of what would happen, we told him he had to tell a judge what happened. He wasn't too trilled about that. I mean reliving the trauma. We told them that Silver and I would be right there if something happened, that he didn't have to worry about a thing.

Michael was put on the stand first. He was in front of judge. so scared. He looked at us. We nodded so he would talk.

He proceeded to explain everything, his parents, how we rescued him, treated him and brought him here.

"So has I understand the child's parents were taken away."

"Aye apparently by Sargent Frillo." Silver states.

The judge makes a worried face, she obviously thinks the same thing as we do.

"Can I leave now?" Michael asks, he doesn't like being on the stand.

"Of course young man" The judge indicated.

Michael approaches us, I ruffles his hair "Ya did good, lad" Silver says, and to my surprise Michael smiles.

"Would you mind leaving the adults to talk, Michael? It will be just a few minutes you'll be with the nice robocop."

He nods. And after he leaves the judge asks me, Silver and Amelia to approach the bench.

"So, we all know the child can't go back to Celsia, and we can't rescue his parents, if they are alive."

"Can't we?"

"No, it's too dangerous, and for that we had to involve ourselves in the politics happening there, but we can check if they are alive, we do have ways of communicating. Captain Amelia I have received the photos you gave us. we are gonna post them around near by planets to see if there's any relatives to the boy." The judge says. She does a gesture to one of the robocops inside the room to let Michael in.

He approaches the bench, he's standing next to the robocop. "Well young man, it has been decided, we will look for your relatives. In the meanwhile you will stay in a group home."

"NO!" Michael screams. Silver and I look at him in surprise, this kid barely says anything let along scream.

"I'm sorry young man, but you need to be living somewhere."

He runs and hugs my legs, he barely reaches my knees "I want to stay with Silver and Grace!"

Silver and I look at each other for consent "Well judge, we wouldn't mid taking the boy for the time being..." Silver starts.

"May I know your current living situation Mr and Mrs Silver?" The judge asks skeptically.

"We current live on our ship, but we are staying in my mom's inn, Michael sleeps in his own room next to our own." I say.

"Well, if there are no objections, I'm granting temporary custody to you Mr and Mrs Silver. Please take care of the boy and if anything should happen warn Captain Amelia or the nearest authority figure present. I'll be getting updates on the Michael's situation in a month till then everybody will have to wait."

"Yes your honor" We all say, Michael says it a little after us, and that makes both me and Silver chuckle.

I pick him up "Come on Michael let's go the Benbow Inn."

* * *

"Silver are you crazy?" the captain whisper-shouts at me making me stand behind, Grace looks at me I just tell her to go on with Michael.

"What ya talking about Captain?" I ask

"Taking in that kid! Do you two know what you doing?!" She seems angry

"What's the problem capt'n?"

"You two are in no condition of taking care of a child"

"It's just for a month, relax captain everything will be alright..."

* * *

We arrive at the Benbow inn Lunch rush started, mom said that she had sets us aside some of the today's special and that we could eat it upstairs.

We took Michael, mom put one of those high chairs in the big room Silver and I were inn so Michael could reach the table.

"Can ya eat alone lad?" Silver asks and Michael just nods taking a huge bite of his food. Silver and I start digging in as well.

Did he really get this attached to us. He stops eating leaving his plate with a lot of food "Is something wrong Michael? Are you full?"

He shakes his head "I'm sorry you had to take me in..." He says in such a small voice...

"What?" Silver says in such a shock that he also stops eating.

"Michael, don't think like that!" I say

"Lad, we took you in cause we wanted."

"Really?" He looks at us with the most hopeful expression we have seen of him.

We both smile and nod "Of course silly, keep eating come on" I say.

* * *

Later Silver and I were helping cleaning up the tables, Michael was playing with Morph, Ben was upstairs attending the guests.

"Grandma Sarah can I go outside and play with Morph?" Michael asks. Silver and I look at my mother with a strange look, she doesn't notice

"Of course Michael, but be careful." He leaves.

"Mom!"

"What?" She asks oblivious.

"Grandma Sarah? You do know he's not a pet we can keep."

"Well then let me just enjoy it while I can't it's not like you two are gonna give me grandkids anytime soon, let me spoil Michael, that's the closest I'll get."

Silver and I just blush and go back to work...I hope there are some nice relatives for him, he needs a family...


	30. Chapter 30- We're sure

Days turned into weeks. Michael was getting more used to us each day...more happy, more healthy. I don't really like that mom told him to call her grandma Sarah, he didn't seem to mind it and was more than happy to call her that. But it worries me... he will leave soon, if they don't find relatives to care of him.

A letter arrived confirming the death of his parents... that was 3 days ago, we still haven't broke the news to him and neither do we want... he's so happy we don't want to change that but he deserves the truth...

We were tucking Michael in, as we did every night now "Michael... we have some news for you, I'm afraid they aren't good..."

His facial expression changes to a worried one.

"Lad, ya know how ya parents were taken by that Frillo guy?"

He nods "Well, Michael we have gotten news about what happened..."

"I'm afraid it was confirmed..."

"They... died... is that it?" I could see he was holding back his tears... I touch his face and he jerks it away in fear.

I look him straight in the eyes and nod "I'm sorry, I really am..." He just hugs me and starts crying... I hug him back with all my strenght "Calm down Michael everything's going to be fine I'm here, Silver's here..." Silver rubs Michael's back for awhile but then gets up and leaves where is he going?

"I'll be right back" He whispers...

I focus my attention back on the small Albino "Grace... don't leave!"

"Don't worry Michael I'm here..."

Silver comes back and has 2 mugs "Here ya go lad, drink this, I know it's not going to make it better but ya need to sleep tonight...And here's one for ya lass" He hands us the mugs and take a sip... I smile.

"Really, this?"

"The best warm drink on this side of the galaxy."

Michael takes a sip and seems to have calmed down a little. "Can you stay here till I sleep?" He asks

"Of course, lad no problem..." Silver says in a soft voice.

And so we did...soon after he finished the drink he fell asleep... I just hope he can recover from this blow, so much has happened already.

"Silver..."

"Aye lass, what's wrong?"

"I'm worried about Michael..."

"Me too lass... I've been thinking..."

"I've been thinking a lot too... should we? What if someone shows up?"

"We not thinking about the whole picture here Grace..."

"I know we had plans to **maybe **have kids in a few years... but you said it yourself sometimes plans go ashtray!" Maybe it would be the right thing to do, "We would have to buy a place to live I doubt the judge..."

"Lass" he interrupts me "What about what Michael wants...?"

"You think he wouldn't want to stay with us...?"

"Grace we know we want him, as our kid, but does he want to be our kid? That's a whole other matter..."He looks kinda of sad... Michael adores us...he wouldn't mind if we...

"Silver, we should ask him... before anything, if he wants..."

"And what if he wants? And then we can't. The kid can't take another blow" He rubs his neck..."We need to talk to the Capt'n"

I nod "But... are we really agreeing to do this...?" I look at him hopefully.

He kisses me "I guess we are lass, but we still need to think about it" He smiles gently.

* * *

"Grace" I hear a small voice call, I open my eyes... what time it is?

"Michael?" I whisper so Silver won't wake up. "Is something wrong?"

"I had a nightmare..."

I get out of the bed carefully and pick Michael up "Don't worry, everything will be ok..."

I take him to his room and tuck him in again. "Can you lay with me till I fall asleep?"

I smile "Of course, scoot over" His head is under my arm "Are you comfortable?"

He nods "I'm scared..."

"Of what Michael?"

"Being left alone..."

"Michael, you are never going to be alone, you have me, Silver, Sarah, Morph and Ben."

"But... I dreamed it"

"That was the nightmare? Well, I'm not going to let that happen." I smile

"Really?"

"Of course I won't, I'm gonna make everything I can so you will be fine and happy..."

"Thanks"

As he cuddles up next to me I put my arm around him to make him feel safe... I really want him to be ours...

* * *

The next morning I wake up and the lass is nowhere to be seen. Maybe she went to check the lad. I go to his room, open the door to find both of them sleeping peacefully... I smile to myself Maybe I should talk to the capt'n today already...

* * *

"Hey Michael, don't leave food on ya plate" Silver tells him at lunch

"But Silver, I don't like carrots."

"Michael listen to him, eat the carrots and you can have cake" My mom says as she puts the costumers plates on the counter.

"Ok, grandma Sarah."

"A tip, bribe the kids with cake, it always works" She winks and then leaves to attend more costumers outside.

"So is Captain Amelia coming by today?" Silver asks

"Yeah, she's bringing the kids to play with Michael"

"Kids?" Michael asks.

"Remember that nice cat captain from the other day?" He nods "Well she has 4 kids just a little older than you." I asked the other day for her to bring the kids, Michael needs to hang around people his age.

"We could mention to her that subject we talked about yesterday, lass" Silver winks with his cyborg yellow eye.

I smile "Yes..."

"What?" Michael asks.

"Adult stuff lad, eat ya vegetables." Silver says and I chuckle.

* * *

Michael is outside playing with the kids, they seem to be getting along fine, I'm happy that he can still recover from yesterday...

"So you two wanted to speak with me? Is something wrong with Michael."

I shake my head "No... it's just... Silver and I were thinking..."

"Captain we were thinking if there's any possibility of us adopting the lad... if he wants of course."

She looks surprised "You two know that if we can't find living relatives to take care of him we can always get him into a group home or an orphanage...You don't have to keep doing this..."

"Captain, with all do respect this is something we both want... and if there's a possibility for us to do so..."

"We would buy another place to live so Michael would have his own room instead of us just living on the ship" I finish

"Well, what about your business?"

"We'll take shorter trips for now, if we have to do one that's more than a day we'll just leave him with my mom"

"And you two are 100% sure on this?" She asks

I grab Silver's hand. "Yes" We both say at the same time.


	31. Chapter 31- The judge

Adopting Michael, that's what we want to do... but if he has living relatives around, outside of Celsia... the judge will most likely give them custody... We can't talk to Michael about adopting him until we know how the situation is for us to do so...

Captain Amelia has been great about this... She's been updating us on the search for Michael's family and nothing has come up. She thinks we have a good chance on adopting him. Still... when should we ask Michael about this?

"What are you frowning about Grace?" Mom asks.

I look up "Just thinking..."

"About what?"

"Well... Silver and I are thinking of adopting Michael..."

Her face just shows pure joy "Stars, are you really serious?!" She's so excited

I give her a weak smile "Yeah... but we haven't asked Michael yet..."

"Well, what are you two waiting, he loves you...of course he would be trilled about you two adopting him." She pats me on the shoulder reassuring "When did fear stopped you from diving head first?"

I smile "You're right..."

* * *

"Hey lass, came to join us?"

"Silver is teaching me how to do a flip on the solar scooter!" Michael says excited... he's gotten better since the night we told him his parents died...

"Michael, Silver and I have something to ask you..." Silver shoots me a look to ask me if I was sure, I responded with a nod with a smile

"What is it?" He asks

"Sit down lad..."

"Did I do something wrong? I didn't mean it... probably" He's so scared

I smile "It's nothing like that... It's just a question." We are sitting down in the back yard. The breeze is cold but nice

"So lad, we was thinking... that maybe if you wanted..."

"Michael, what would you think if we adopted you?"

"What?" He doesn't seem to understand, after all he's only 4 years old.

"Lad, we would like, if ya want, to become ya family."

"You wouldn't have to call us mom or dad if you don't want, but if you let us become your parents..."

"Are you two serious?!" He asks with excitement in his face

Silver and I look at each other, relief in both our faces and look back at Michael with a smile and nod.

He hugs me first "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes" And then hugs Silver "Yes, yes, yes, yes,yes"

He wants to be ours...

* * *

Silver and I have been looking through places to live, we found a flat near the docks, 3 rooms, one for us, one for Michael and one for whatever will come next... whatever the future holds we don't know but it doesn't hurt to just let the door open...

We were going to have a meeting with the judge presiding Michael's case. We were going to request permanent custody. If he approves us... of course. Michael stayed with mom at the inn, we talked we had to sort some things out before we could adopt him. He's been on such high spirits lately, mom got ahead of herself when we told Michael about the adoption and made him call her grandma and drop the Sarah, he happily obliged, he usually calls her granny, she always wanted grandkids and she's going to take Michael as if he were related to her by blood.

"So did something happened, Captain Amelia can you tell me why you wanted this meeting?" The judge asks "Has it been some discovery on Michael's relatives.

"None your honor, we are here today because of Mr and Mrs Silver, who have Michael's temporary custody."

"Did you encounter some troubles with the child?" He asks.

"None of sorts ya honor" Silver says

"We actually... want to take his custody... permanently..."

He looks at both us doubly "My job is to insure the child's best interests."

"Both Mr and Mrs Silver work at a delivery service they own, very successful."

"How about living arrangements? Do you have a room for the child in question?"

"We're currently staying at my wife's mother's inn. We just bought a 3 bedroom flat, but we haven't moved in yet." Silver says.

"Michael would have his own room."

"And you both work?"

"Yes, but since we are both great financially we are going to slow down the business for awhile, if we need to do a long trip, which will happen very rarely, Michael will stay with my mother"

"There's no apparent reason for me to deny you the child, does Michael agree with this adoption?"

"Aye, your honor, we talked through with him and he seems excited about it."

"Well, we are going to have to check some stuff about you, but I can tell you that odds are good. We are going to send an inspector to your residence. As for today you can move in with the child whenever you want."

It's really happening...

* * *

Michael has been so happy, he had to go in to talk to the judge to tell him what he thought about the adoption. The judge seems to be wanting to approve it, we are all very optimistic.

Michael loves his room, the flat, life is good... and someday it may be always like this.

The inspector came by, everything was in order... All we need is to be called in by the judge so we can get to sign the legal documentation.

Michael just keeps the Silver and Grace, he hasn't called dad and mom, it's not like we want, I mean it would be nice, but everything at it's pace.

"Hey lad, come eat something."

"Come on Michael go on to the table" I tell him, we were playing in the rug on the floor with some wooden boats. I'm doing what he didn't do to me... that bastard...I'm not going to be like him, I'm gonna be there for Michael...

"It's delicious." He says.

"Isn't he the best cook of the galaxy?" I ask as I sit down next to Michael, he's on his high stool since he's so small

"Aye!"

Silver passes close to us and rubs Michael's hair "Look who's talking like me" He laughs.

"Well, he does like your funny way of talking, isn't that right Michael"

"Yesh" He speaks through a mouth full.

"Hey manners lad, don't be talking witha ya mouth full in front of a lass"

Life is good... The inter communicator started buzzing I get up to go get it

"Hello?"

"Is this the Silver residence?"

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"You need to present in court immediately, I'm sorry it's in such short notice, please bring Michael too."

"Yes, yes of course, we'll be right there!"

"What's wrong, lass?" Silver asks me as I turn off the inter communicator

"The court, the judge wants us to go in..."

"Ya mean it? When?" Silver seems to not believe a word I say, it's crazy.

"NOW, RIGHT NOW!" He gets up his chair and comes up to me, picks me up and kisses me.

"Ewww" Michael says, Silver and I laugh

"Come on lad, we have to go."

"Where?"

"The court."

* * *

We were in the court room, I was so nervous, Silver was too. I mean this must be to finalize the adoption right? The judge enters the room and we all stand.

"First of all let me tell you that you complied with all the needs to take care of Michael, and I believe you will be great parents... But... unfortunately you will not be to Michael..."

My face drops before I can say anything Silver interjects "What do ya mean ya honor, if we did everything right!"

The judges face is full of sorrow, like he doesn't want to day the next words that come out of his mouth "It is with a heavy heart that we found blood relatives of the child, willing to take custody of him, if you wish to fight this decision you have to hire a lawyer and go through the normal steps of the law."

I whisper to Silver "I... Silver, we can't do this to Michael... maybe it's for the best?"

"I know lass... but the lad..."

"Silver, it's his family... it's probably for the best..."

We have to say goodbye to Michael...


	32. Chapter 32- True

Michael... he's now with his family. It hurt so much to tell that excited 4 year old that we weren't going to take him home... He screamed, cried, begged... it was the first time I've ever seen him throw a fit... I couldn't be tough. I took the sweet approach and tried to calm him down, it didn't really work... I just wanted to cry with him...hug him and never let him go...Silver usually keeps it to himself, but he knelled to make eye contact with Michael and just said...

"Michael, ya need to be a good boy to ya family..."

"But you are my family!"

"Michael!" He says in an authoritarian tone that make Michael quiet down, and then starts the next sentence in a softer tone "Ya need to be good, can ya do that for us?" He gives him a soft smile

"But you told me..."

"We know... we weren't expecting to be like this lad..."

It was hard to calm him down... in the end it wasn't up to him or to us... I didn't sleep for the first 4 nights... we didn't return to work, Silver said that we should rest... but how could I rest in this empty cold flat. At the 5th night I couldn't take it anymore... I left silently in the middle of the night to go to "Jimbo the first". I just need to leave the flat... too many memories... I go into the chambers I lay down in the bed and just take a deep breath and for the first time since Michael had leave us I fall asleep

"Hey lass"

I turn to sit up on the bed, the sun hitting my face... what time it is?

"I'm sorry Silver... I just couldn't sleep there..."

"I know Grace... haven't been sleeping lately too..."

"It's just unfair... but he needs to be with them..." He sits down next to me and pulls me to his chest

"I know lass, calm down...Michael, he's going to be alright..."

* * *

A small white child runs, his clothes a mess, he sees a small diner near the shore, he runs to it and goes inside tries to climb up the stool so the 2 headed waitress can notice him

He started crying, people noticed and try to make the young boy explain what happened "I want my mommy and daddy" Was all he said... and like that authorities came... The robo cops started asking him questions, where he was from, what happened, who he was.

The boy refused to talk at first until they asked "Is there anybody we can call young man?"

He looked up... "Amelia..." he said in a small voice

* * *

Silver and I were landing the ship at the Montressor port, we haven't come back to the flat ever since... It's been two months since I cried in his arms... He's been acting tough for both us... but I know it hurt him too...

After the crew men leave and then a robo cop comes up... "Mrs and Mr Silver."

"How we help ya?" Silver asks as I'm putting away Mr bucket and Mrs mop

"Your presence is requested in court immediately"

"Did we do something wrong?" I ask

"All the information given to me was to escort you two to court."

We agreed and went with him.

* * *

It was the same judge that presided Michael's case... Did something happen to Michael?

"Well, the terms that had me call you here are not at all fortunate... But he did beg to see you, and I just couldn't deny the child due to the circumstances"

"What happened to Michael?!" Silver demands to know

The judge does a gesture to the robo cop indicating to him to open the door. A small white haired boy, thinner than the last time I remembered

"Lad!" Silver screams excited, the judge didn't seem to mind, Michael comes running up to us. I'm just in shock to see him again.

Silver picks him up in the hair, Michael just laughs with such happiness "Lad, were ya been, missed ya" Silver is just so happy... happier than I have seen him in a long time...

"I missed ya too Silver!" He said mimicking Silver's accent. I laugh

"I missed you so much Michael!" I exclaim as I take him into my own arms and hold him there

"What does this mean ya honor?" Silver asks hopefully.

"Well, after another inspection at your residence... we would like to grant you full custody."

I smile but then a thought comes through my mind "What... happen to the relatives?" Michael hides his face in my neck.

"There has been some accusations... violent accusations actually. Michael was being beat up and food deprived... He found a dinner and called Captain Amelia who contacted me so I would make sure Michael would go to his rightful family, we are already looking the relatives up so we can arrested them" He gives a warm but regretful small, due to the terrible mistake he did

"So..." Silver starts

"Does this mean...?" I continue

He smiles " Yes, Michael can come live with you immediately... next week we'll make everything official"

IT'S TRUE


	33. Chapter 33- Patience

Michael didn't really talk about his experience with his relatives, they allowed us to read the report... leave him red spots on his body, to not feed him, I noticed he was skinnier but to think it was because of them starving them... Well with us around this is not going to happen again... we should have fought for Michael I just hope we never apart again.

Even though he's different from Silver and I he's our son... I love him...

We took a month away from school, we know it's bad business but... we want to spend time with him... compensate the time lost...

When mom heard the news she was trilled as well as Amelia and Delbert. We wrote to Hannah, Lilith and Jake as well as my sister in law Lainey. They all responded happily and excited to meet the new addiction to our family.

Even though life was good... the nights weren't so much, Michael would still have nightmares. It was always the same routine... I would go hug him and Silver would prepare his famous drink to calm him down.

I'm worried, I mean it's not like it's abnormal for him to have nightmares after all he's been through but... I just can't see him suffer like that...

He shares his nightmares, they are usually about his relatives coming back, or him going back to Celsia... It hurts my heart...

Silver just seems to have the best time of his life when he's playing with him... he just seems so proud whenever he can do a maneuver with the solar child's scooter, I scold them whenever Silver tries to teach him a maneuver that's too dangerous

"Lass calm down, when ya were his age ya probably did worst" He mocks me

"Well, I also was very stupid."

Michael just laughs... if only his nights were as peaceful as his days

* * *

I hear a cry I open my eyes I'm still half asleep Michael came to our room, usually he can't even let go of his covers

"What's up lad?" Silver asks his yellow eye glowing in the dark.

Michael has tears in his eyes "Mommy, daddy I had a nightmare, can I sleep here?"

"Of course you can honey" I say as I help him climb up to lay in the middle of us in the bed

"Just hang there lad."

I tuck him in and kiss him on the forehead. As I close my eyes to sleep. I realize something... Ever since we met Michael... this is the first time he's called us mommy and daddy, he's never called us anything else but Grace and Silver...

Can this mean...? I look at Silver, Michael laying between us, he's sleeping... maybe I've imagined it...

* * *

Next morning the bed is completely empty I hear laughter from the kitchen, I get up and go see what's going on

"Hey fellas what are you doing?" I ask as I enter the kitchen

"Silver's teaching me to cook!" Michael says excited, he didn't say dad or daddy... Did I imagined it?

"Thought the pup could learn more stuff, Sit down Grace."

"Yeah sit down Grace!" Maybe I did imagined, I was tired after all... "We made pancakes with space worm eggs!"

"And fresh purp juice" Silver says as he puts the plate of pancakes and a glass of the juice in front of me

"Grace try it!"

I take a bite "It's delicious boys, thank you" I give them a warm smile...

This is my life now... just bliss...

* * *

Eventually we had to go back to work, if it was just a few hours we would take Michael, the crew took it well, he just usually stays in the chambers playing when he gets older we will have him help around the ship, but for now he's too small.

Unfortunately we had a 1 week trip and so mom had to watch him.

We walked through the busy inn with Michael in Silver's arms everybody's heads turn to us... nosy people.

Mom came up to us with a bunch of plates in her hands "What I do for you 3?" She asks with a smile on her face

"Hi grandma!"

"Hello sweet heart!"

"Can he stay for the week? We have a job that will last 7 days..." I say

"Of course, how could I say no to my grandson?" She smiles and Silver puts Michael on the floor "Just leave the bags upstairs, Michael go to Ben"

"Ok!" He says as he runs along.

"Thank ya Sarah."

"No problem."

* * *

"See ya in a week lad, be good to grandma there ok?"

He nods "Don't worry Silver!"

"I'll miss you Michael!" I says as I hug him tightly.

"I'll miss you too Grace!"

We said our goodbyes.

Did he really called me mommy that night?...

* * *

It's been two days since we left... I'm already missing him...

"What ya thinking about Grace?" Silver asks as he enters our chambers

"Michael..."

"Don't ya worry lass, the lad is just fine."

"I know it's just..." I sigh, "Do you remember that night that Michael had a nightmare and slept with us?"

"Aye, so I wasn't the only one to hear it..."

"So I didn't imagine it?" I look at him in the eye

"Nah lass, but the lad was scared no wonder he called us that..."

"You're probably right... Is it bad for me to want him to call us that?"

"No lass, ya now he loves us, he might call us that, just give him some time, with all he's been through..."

My face rests on his large belly "Am I a bad person?"

"No Grace, ya just don't have any patience..." He chuckles

"You're right, I shouldn't worry" I look up to him "You know, Mr Silver... Brutus is on watch... and we haven't had any time to ourselves..."

He just chuckles and picks me up bridal style "Lass, ya don't have to tell me twice" He laughs.


	34. Chapter 34- Names and future

The trip seemed longer than usual... I hate being apart from Michael... even if I get time alone with Silver, I still can't stop thinking about the boy and his nightmares... is mom handling him fine? Is he waking up crying? Is he mad that we are not there with him?

I just want him to be fine... he's my son...our son...

* * *

As soon as we land we take off again after the crew leaves, I just want to see Michael, to see if he's fine and take him home.

We enter the inn, I got some of the usual looks from the people who knew me... they don't really care for Silver, and they make sure to give me disproving looks about my life choices.

"Hello Miss Hawkins"

"Hello Mrs Don, and I'm Mrs Silver now." I remind her

"Oh yes, you know this old brain of mine doesn't work the same way"

Both me and Silver roll our eyes and choose to ignore it.

"GRACE! SILVER!" Michael screams as he runs through the other end of the inn to us

"Michael!" I say as he jumps in my arms and I pick him up

"Did ya have fun lad?" Silver asks him and Michael nods vigorously

"Yes! Ben is so much fun! And morph turned into so many things!"

"Glad you're happy..." I say warmly

"And who is that young man?" Mrs Don interrupts our moment.

I look at Silver... should I say it? "It's our son Michael, Mrs Don"

Some of the people gave us perplex looks, Michael hugs me harder.

"Well Sarah, we be taking our leave, thank ya for taking care of the lad." Silver says

"Any time Silver" She smiles

* * *

Silver and I are cooking dinner, well I'm helping. It's not that I don't know how to cook, it's just how much better he is, and the fact that he loves to do it. I just help him, like I did back at the Legacy... how many years ago was that? 6 years... I'm 25 now, almost 26, Silver is already 36...

A kid, a husband, a job... How I ever think that one trip would change my life that much?

"Grace!" Michael called

"Yes?" I turn to face him

"Can I eat?"

"The dinner is almost ready, but... how about a piece of carrot? You like raw carrots, here." I say as I hand him a small one "This is peeled and clean eat it"

He takes it "Thank ma... mo.." He blushes "Grace..." And goes back to his room.

"Did he...?" I turn to Silver

"Maybe the lad's scared, he'll call us that eventually... give him time" Silver is so much wiser I kiss him "What was that for?"

"For just being perfect"

"Lass.. ya too much for me... Trust me I don't take ya for granted..."

"I know... but you're perfect just the way you are..."

* * *

We are sitting at the table eating the meal I helped Silver prepare.

Michael was quiet, Silver noticed my discomfort and tried to incentive conversation "So Michael are ya liking living with us?"

He nods "Yes da... Silver..."

I think he wants to call us... is he scared? "Michael you know how much we love you here and we just want you to be comfortable." I say

"I am, I love being here!"

"We love having ya here son" Silver says and his eyes open up at the word "son"

"I love you two too...Da...ma...mo...da.." He just panics and runs to his room

"Michael!" I call him.

"I'm gonna talk to the lad" Silver says

* * *

I knock on his bedroom door "Michael, can I come in?" I don't hear a sound and call him again "Michael, I'm gonna get in whether ya like it or no"

"You can come in..." He responds in such a small voice...

The lad has his head on his pillow I sit down on the bed next to his laying body "What's wrong lad?"

"I don't know..."

"Ya know Michael, ya just need to spill it..."

"I'm happy when you two say I'm your son..."

"That's how feel lad, we understand if ya don't like it... I mean with all that happened... ya do have your parents...there's no shame in not wanting us in the same place as them..." I start, I don't want to force the lad to do anything he doesn't. He does have parents... we don't want to replace them in his heart.

"Will you be mad...?"

"Why?"

"If I call you two..."

"Mom and dad?" He nods, scared "Ya want to call us that? We don't mind... as long as it is something ya want"

"Can I really?" He sits up and I put my robotic arm on his shoulder

"Lad, just call us whatever ya want..."

He hugs me "Ok... daddy..." I hug him back

"Now lad, let's go back to dinner before it gets cold."

I have him in my arms, Grace is sitting down looking lost but then she sees us "Hey boys... Is everything alright now?"

I sit the lad in his chair "Aye, isn't that right Michael?"

He nods "Yes! Sorry mommy"

Grace looks like she stopped breathing... she got up and hugged Michael "It's okay son... it's okay"

After that dinner, Michael didn't have anymore nightmares... and it looks like we finally are a family...

And to think that in just 3 more years we would be an even bigger family... But we don't know that just yet...

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_So yeah I'm loving writing this story, and there's probably 4 or 5 more chapters :c , I want to write another story... Silverxoc, oc being jim's sister, she will have more sense than jim, she'll be older but jim is protective of her._

_She will have be as brave and great at adventure as Jim but, she wants a calm life and like, I'll only do it if u don't think is strange or not interesting._


	35. Chapter 35- first day of school

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" Michael waived as he got into the space bus to his first day of school, 2 years... he's 6 years old... how time passes.

Work is going well and Michael is so happy.

Every year we morn Michael's biological parents... we don't want him to lose touch with them.

Silver and I did talk about having 1 more kid... but... I don't really want to stop working it just won't do it for me.

Silver seems to want to have a kid now... even though we don't share the same views, he respects me and so we are still very careful when having sex, that since we took Michael in has been less than what it used to be. But we understand...

* * *

"Are ya fine lass?"

"Yes, just a little tired..." I say, maybe I'm coming down with a cold, blast me

"Hey are you Jimbo the first?" A man asks

"Best shipping ship of this side of the galaxy" I say

"Then this job should be fine for you"

"What is it?" Silver asks

"I need you two to go to Maiwi"

I look at Silver "That's about 4 months, 2 to go and 2 come back, and there's a bunch of pirates around that area, it's very dangerous"

"Didn't you two say you were the best shipping ship?"

"Aye, but we... don't have the possibility to do a long trip right now" Silver says, we can't leave Michael for so long, the longest we've been apart from him was 2 weeks.

"Look" He says as he hand us something "This is my card you have until tomorrow 6 pm to respond me officially or else I'll look for someone else"

I looked at Silver "Do you think we should...?"

"I don't know lass... I don't know...

* * *

"Hey lad how was school?" Silver asks as Michael comes home

"It was fun, but a girl made fun of my hair." He responds

"Ohhhh someone may have a crush, that probably means she likes you" I say

"If making fun of me is how she shows it then girls are weird."

We laugh "Give it a few years lad"

"Michael can you sit down" I say, we need to discuss this possible trip...

"What's wrong?"

"Well me and ya mom, we want to ask ya something lad"

"What would you think if we were away for 4 months?"

"You're leaving?"

"We are thinking... it's a job Michael that will last 4 months, we would write ya every week, you would stay with grandma, morph and Ben."

"Will I see you again?" He asks

I smile warmly "Of course... and don't worry we will send news!"

He hugs us "Come back safe!"

He hug him back "Don't ya worry"

* * *

_Hello Michael, it's been 1 week and we are already missing you we hope you are doing well. The trip is going well we haven't encounter any danger, we hope you are giving your poor grandma a lot of work._

_I hope your first week is going well, study a lot and try to make friends._

_We love you very much._

_Dad and Mom._

* * *

_Dad and mom, grandma is writing this maybe I can write the next one. I miss you too! School is fun but that girl still mocks me. She's mean, I think you were wrong mom, she doesn't like me._

_I miss you come back safe_

_Michael._

* * *

It's been 1 month, my cold hasn't gotten better, my whole body hurts at the end of the day, I wasn't used to have these pains. I actually had to spend a whole day in the chambers, I'm getting space sick... maybe I'm getting older, I'm almost 30.

Silver is worrying about me. What can it be?

* * *

_Lad I hope you are doing well, we are quite alright. I hope you are studying and not playing around._

_As we told ya before the lass likes ya, but she's just a kid like you. Don't worry just brush it off._

_Lad ya mom is sick, she's alright don't worry it's just she can't respond to the letters like she used to do._

_Love,_

_Dad and mom_

* * *

_Is mom alright? What's wrong? Will you be coming back earlier? Is mom really going to be alright?_

_I'm worried daddy!_

_Michael_

* * *

After much thought and analyzing my own situation I realized something...it could only be that...

* * *

_Michael I'm alright, sorry for worrying you. It's just some stuff happened but I'm alright now, I swear._

_Just concentrate on being happy..._

_We love you so much,_

_Mom and Dad._

* * *

It's dangerous, I might be about 3 month already... We need to finish this trip fast... Silver doesn't know and if he finds out he might want to turn around due to the dangerous.

* * *

_I love you two too! I'm having fun! Ben and Morphy are crazy and grandma has the best deserts! School is fun I already know how to write my name._

_Grandma is going to let me sign the letter! It's been 2 months only 2 more to go right?_

_Michael Silver_

* * *

We arrived at the planet... I've gotten a little bigger... Silver didn't noticed or if he did he didn't mention it.

Now all there's to do is to go back home...

* * *

_We are coming home today son, we can't wait to see your smiling face. I miss you and your dad too. He's been working really hard. When we come back we have a surprise for you. Well for everybody._

_We brought you a souvenir we hope you like it_

_Love_

_Mom and dad._

* * *

I hear a noise what's that?!

"Pirates!" One of the crew men shouted Dammit I'm in NO condition to fight I take my gun, I need to protect my men.

I go upstairs Silver is fighting his old race... sometimes I wonder if he regrets not being a pirate but seeing defend our ship like this leaves me no doubts.

I take a few shots. We are winning they are leaving...I'm sweating I feel weak...

And then one of them shoots me in the arm. Silver catches me... this is bad...I'm closing my eyes...my baby...Silver's baby... our child...Michael's brother...

* * *

"Grace! Grace stay with me" I rip off her jacket so I can check if her heart is beating and then I see a small baby bum... this is bad...We need a doctor now...

* * *

**Author's note**

_So I hope you are liking the story again please tell what would you think of a fic of Silverxoc (jim's sister) and anything u want in that fic as well as this one. I'm gonna try to make this oc more level headed than Jim, being kinda like a mother figure of sorts since she' s older while maintaining the same energy and bad assness of Jim I really want to make her the one that Jim showed the solar surf first and maybe she rode it first and then taught small Jim how to maneuver it. Maybe she could be more homely IDK tell me what u want!_


	36. Chapter 36- No

What... happened? Where am I? I try to get up from the bed where I'm laying when a large hand puts me back down again

"Silver..."

"Grace ya still weak... I already told ya mom we were gonna take a longer time getting home that we thought..." He seems...sad oh my stars did I...

"Silver... Did something happened to the..."

"No lass, it's just why didn't ya tell ya was pregnant?"

"I didn't want you to turn the ship around..."

"Blast me Grace... what if something had happened?" He's so sad and disappointed in me

"It didn't..." I look down in shame

"Ya would have left Michael alone! Ya would have leave me alone!" He's really really angry...his cyborg eye is bright red...

"I'm sorry..."

"Blast me, what if he had shot lower in ya body!?"

"I'M SORRY SILVER! I KNOW I WAS STUPID!"

There's silence in the room...

"Grace, I know ya didn't mean it but... it was dangerous..."

"I know..."

"For the remaining of ya pregnancy ya gonna have to be on bed rest... I'll take care of the deliveries... Sarah already said she would take ya in."

"I can work Silver!" I complain

"Blast me, Grace! Don't ya get they say ya could lose the baby! Listen to the doctors!"

"Ok... I understand..."

* * *

After 2 days Silver had to carry me bridal style to the ship so I wouldn't force myself... Apparently I got a bad infection due to the gun shot. He laid me carefully on our bed in the chambers he covered me with the blankets

"Now take it easy lass, anything just call me."

I nod "Ok..."

Silver has been so nice even though I acted stupid... I just wanted to keep working but I should have thought of the baby's health too...

* * *

Silver left me at the inn, he carried me inside, Michael was at school at the moment, my belly was larger, the doctors said I must be about 5-6 months along...

How wonder how Michael will react. Silver lays me down again and tucks me in.

"Comfortable lass?"

I nod and then ear loud and fast footsteps "WHAT IN STARS WERE YOU THINKING?!" Mom shouts.

"Sarah, she already learned her lesson... let her rest, I need to leave the men at the port, I'll be back shortly."

"Goodbye Silver." Mom says

"Come back fast" He gives me soft kiss before leaving.

Once we are alone mom feels my belly who's now so noticeable. "I can't believe... a second grandchild...Do you know what you are having."

I shake my head "No, I want it to be a surprise... so does Silver."

"I can't wait for Michael to find out!"

"He doesn't know it yet?"

"Well I figure you must have want to tell him, I mean he's your son."

"I'm just scared..."

"Because he's not your biological child?"

"He might be mad..."

"Michael is a wonderful child, you'll see...he'll understand it... he's smart" Mom gave a reassuring smile. "Well I'm gonna prepare some soup for you"

These are going to be some slow months staying in bed...

* * *

"MOM!" I hear a scream down the hall and Michael opens the door "YOU'RE OK!"

I smile, "Yes, but be careful, actually I have something to say"

"The lad beat me in the race" Silver laughs as he enters the room. "Now be careful Michael, ya mom and I have something to say."

I tap in the spot next to me "Come here Michael." He sits on the bed next to me and I embrace him "You know why I can't get off the bed for a few months?""

He shakes his head "Well lad, ya mom... she's weak because she, well"

"Michael, you are going to be a big brother" I say his face doesn't seem change

"What?" He didn't seem to understand

"Michael ya mom she's pregnant" I take off my covers to reveal my belly

"Wanna touch, the baby is kicking" I smile

He reaches slowly and with fear "Don't be scared" I say as I take his hand and place it over my belly for a few seconds before Michael opens his eyes in surprise

"I felt it!"

We both smile "Now you have to let me rest and promise to be a good big brother"

He nods "Will you leave me?"

"What?!" Silver and I say in surprise

"Now why would ya think that lad?"

"You're having a kid together, you two don't need me anymore"

I hug him "Don't ever think that you are not our kid understand? Don't EVER think that! You are just as much our kid as this baby"

He hugs me back "Thank you!"

* * *

Michael seemed to be taking it well, Silver is going on trips, small ones but I wish I was with him...

I usually help Michael with his homework even though I was terrible at school studying at the Academy gave enough knowledge to help a first grader.

* * *

It's almost my due date... I'm bore out of my mind... I'm not used to be laying down and do nothing... I'm usually alone, well not alone I have little morphy to keep me company.

The doctor comes by every week, the baby seems to be well but due to my low health and miscarriage possibility they just want to make sure everything is ok... I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared out of my mind... Silver tries to keep me calm but he's also scared... I just... I can't lose this child.

It's 1 am right now... Silver went on a trip and comes back I wake to a wet bed... Oh no...

* * *

**Author's note**

_Ok so I think there's only 1 more chapter left I'll see how it goes. Again the other fic is that something you would really like? Silver x Jim's sister? If you can give suggestion for names and stuff u want to happen please post here ^^_


	37. Chapter 37-The end

"Mom, MOM, MICHAEL ANYONE!" I start screaming, Blast me why did it had to be today?! When Silver is away

"Mom! What's wrong?!" Michael barges into the room

"MICHAEL, Michael honey call a doctor, call grandma, you are going to be a big brother UGHH" I grab my belly the contractions are starting, I take a deep breath

The doctor took a good half an hour to get here, mom had a telegram delivered to Silver with urgency, I was scared but Michael was more "Mom, take Michael to his room, I'm fine with just the doctor go"

The leave "Are you doing alright Mrs Silver?" She asks

"Yes, it just hurts"

"That's normal, your contractions aren't that far apart yet and you are not dilated enough, I'm going to stay here till it's time, in 10 minutes we can administer some medication to make the labor easier on you"

"It's okay doc... I can take it..."

"Are you sure?... it's going to be a good few hours..."

"I'm a fighter don't you worry"

I couldn't sleep... I was just in so much pain... I wished Silver was here, the doctor checked every hour she said it was anytime now... that in an hour I could push... I don't even know what time it is... I think the sun already came up...

Silver... come...

I must be pushing for 2 hours already... when will this end... I hear loud footsteps... running towards the room "Grace!"

"SILVER" He comes to me and kisses me "Are ya alright?"

"Tired "I give weak chuckle

"Come on Mrs Silver just 2 more pushes"

"AGHHH" I scream

"The head is almost out, come on one more push!"

And with one last scream and push I hear a crying... it's alright...

"It's a girl!" The doctor shouts

"Blast me, we got a lass!" Silver says excited.

The doctor is cleaning the baby, "A girl? Really" I'm just so happy and tired

They wrap her up in a towel and put her in my arms "Hey there little girl..."

Michael and mom come in "Are you alright mom!?"

I smile "Yes..."

"Lad, come here to meet ya new sister" Michael comes closer and looks at the small baby, the baby that has blue eyes like my own and ears like her dad, she seems to have purplish hair also. She's perfect...

"Michael, please promise me you will protect her will all you can... she will rely on you honey"

"Yes mom... what's her name?"

I look at Silver... we talked about this before and seeing her we just knew what to name her... "Hailey Flint Silver..." We respond at the same time

* * *

It's been so many years since the birth of my daughter... she was quite a handful, Michael took a like to her immediately. He was so protective of her when she became a teenager, unlike him Hailey was more of a wild child like myself at her age, as soon as she turned 18 she became taking odd jobs at every ship she could. She wanted everyday to be different.

He was always with his dad scaring off Hailey's boyfriends, even now when she comes home with a new home.

Michael was more of a scholar, studied hard and became chief of the guard, the youngest one ever...

We are so proud of him...

Silver... he is still my rock... my love... we were able to live a fulfilling life... with our kids...adventures and love...

I'm glad the quest to my place ended... looking back it was all due to a small gold ball...Destiny works in mysterious ways...


	38. New fic

HEY I wanted to right a new fanfic but I have no ideas so if u have any ships or prompts please comment them :) all it has to be is related to Treasure planet it can have crossovers also or AU anything is welcome I'll decide which one I want and of course give credit


End file.
